


When Zoisite Returns

by KageNoNeko



Series: The Planetary Knights [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: Zoisite and Ami finally meet in this life. As they are getting to know each other again, they start remembering things about the past. Everything is not as it seems, and the past has it own secrets that are wanting to be revealed. However, Ami and Zoisite have their own things to deal with before they can fully unravel the secrets of the past.





	1. Their Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, it is not necessary to have read A Stone's Thoughts or Phone Calls.

When Zoisite Returns

Chapter 1: Their Bond

Since the day Zoisite's soul left his stone, Ami kept it close. It was never more than an arm length away from her. During school, she had the stone in a pocket and would allow her fingertips to brush against the stone. It became a good luck charm. An item that cleared her mind and chased away the distractions. Even though it had been days since he left his stone, Ami's thoughts still dwelled on him.

Ever since his soul left, the girls pestered her, asking what was troubling her. She always refused their demands. As she tires of their pestering, she leaves them and wanders off. Most days she would return home. But today Usagi had found her. “Have you tried looking for Zoisite?” Usagi asked.

“No, Usagi. If I did, I don't think I would find him,” said Ami.

“Have you tried your bond with him?” Usagi asked.

“My bond...with him?” Ami's head titled just slightly.

“Yes, your bond. Me and Mamoru have one.”

“How can I try it when I don't how to?” Ami's brow furrowed.

“Just close your eyes and focus on your thoughts of him.” Usagi smiled. “The rest will take care of itself.”

Ami did as what Usagi told her, but with one addition. Her hand burrowed into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around Zoisite's stone. Then her thoughts fully focused on him. Memories of their shared past began flowing through her head. And then she found a memory of her reaching out to him through their bond. Snatching and holding on that memory, she focused on it and used it to guide her. Then she found something that warmed and relaxed her body. It was their bond.

“Ami?”

Her eyes snapped open to Usagi's voice, but she still felt the bond. “I found it, but....”

“Go on. You can tell me.”

“It won't help me find him. It is so weak like it was...on that day.”

“So you didn't know his brainwashed self had showed up back then?” Usagi asked.

“I only knew he was there upon seeing him.”

“At least, you now know that he's probably alright. If you want to let the other Shitennou know about Zoisite, I'm sure Mamoru will let you see them.”

“Usagi, could you check to see if Mamoru is at his apartment?”

“Sure, but why?”

“I wonder. Are the other Shitennou able to feel their bonds?” Ami shook her head. “I recall Zoisite knew more about our bond than me.”

“Are you thinking it could help you?” Usagi pulled out her cell phone.

“Yes.” Ami glanced away from Usagi. “And there something weird I am feeling through our bond.”

“Something weird?” Usagi began to pull up Mamoru's number on her cell phone.

“I have to talk to the other Shitennou to be sure,” said Ami before Usagi called Mamoru.

* * *

The past few days were horrible for Zakari. He was constantly chanting his name and reminding himself of who he was currently. His memories of his first life returned with a punch. They came with images of blood flowing across a battle. That witch who caused his troubles loomed large in them. But the battles dominated his mind far more than the witch did.

However, once those images of battle had decided to slink back to deep part of his mind, images of the present days came to his head to cause trouble yet again. He had never felt this terrible since that one day. To explain, it was that one day he had escaped from that woman who gave him the chills and tried to capture him. It was a day that was seared into his memories.

* * *

“Do you need help find your new school?”

Zakari shook his head toward his grandpa. “I should be fine.” He slipped on his shoes.“I appreciate that you and grandma are letting me stay with you.”

“It's is no problem,” his grandpa said. “When you dad and mom asked, it was automatic answer, Izou.”

“It is weird to hear people call me by that name,” said Zakari. “It's been so much easier to go by Zakari when I am in the US.” Zakari glanced away. “Although I wish mom and dad hadn't spelled it that way.”

“Spelled it that way?” His grandpa tilted his head.

“I wish they hadn't given me an English name.” Zakari rolled his eyes. “When they signed me up for school in DC, the spelling they used is the romanji for how the name is written in Japanese.”

“And that's bad how?”

“It is a misspelling of the name. Or is it a non-standard spelling.”

“I'm not sure I am getting it. But I kept you long enough.”

“I'll explain it some other time,” said Zakari. “Talk to you later.”

“See you later.”

Zakari exited his grandparents' house. Today was the third day since he had returned to Japan. He had returned to Japan for his final two years of high school. Except for a few years in elementary school, he had always went to school in Washington, DC. His dad was an English translator for the Japanese embassy, and so his parents had lived in the US most of the time. The whole situation had allowed him to become bilingual in both Japanese and English. It was why he was given a Japanese name and an English name.

As he walked down the sidewalk, Zakari began to ponder if he wanted to go by Izou while in school. The last time he want to a Japanese school was when he was in elementary school. Then he went by Izou, and his chestnut blond hair was dyed black. Only a blue haired girl realize his hair was dyed back then. Zakari grinned as he stopped in front of the gates of his new high school. That girl was something. He just wished the postcard with her address hadn't been ruined by the rain. Maybe he will go and find her later.

Zakari walked into the school and then to the office. He completed the paperwork needed to allow for him to start classes. In about fifteen minutes, the paperwork was complete. Zakari handed it back in and confirmed his grandparents had received his uniform. Then he left the school. His eyes glanced to his watch. The minute hand was approaching the bottom of the hour. Dinner would be ready, and he didn't want to be disrespectful his grandparents. He started to pick up the pace to his grandparents.

As he walked, a dread slowly filled all of his being. Somehow he knew he wouldn't make it to his grandparents'. He was on edge. His eyes glanced around and spotted a pair of red eyes. And those red eyes were locked on him.

The owner of those eyes was a woman with dark hair. She was just past the next intersection and struck fear into Zakari. He darted into an alleyway and started to find a new path to his grandparents' house. Zakari didn't want to cross path with that woman again. Then footsteps approached him. He darted down another alley. Then walls blocked all of his escape routes, a dead end. “You've been so very hard to find,” said the woman. “The others were so easy to find.”

Zakari spun around and saw the woman he was trying to avoid. Now closer to her, Zakari could feel bad vibes coming from her narrowed eyes and earnings. Zakari bend his knees. “You're not going to have me,” said Zakari. His eyes glanced around for an escape route.

“You will not be leaving me that easily,” said the woman. Then her appearance changed. She morphed into a woman with a purple dress, gaudy jewelry, and a horn on each of her shoulder.

The transformation didn't daunt Zakari; it only motivated him more. He pushed forward with his legs to dash through the gap between her and the wall. The woman tried to reach out and grab him. but Zakari was able to go through the gap. He kept dashing ahead, but her footsteps echoed behind him. Her footsteps kept getting louder and louder. Zakari tried running harder to out pace her. As he was almost to the end of the alley, her arms wrapped around him and pulled him.

In her arms, Zakari continued to fight, but she wouldn't let go. He was tiring himself out, but no other plan came to his mind. “It looks like I will have to do what I had to do to the others,” said the woman. Her cold hand sneaked under his shirt and touch his skin. Then Zakari felt the worst feeling ever. A searing pain started and spread from where that woman had touched him. A scream escape Zakari before he blacked out.

The next time he came to was in a hospital. He felt so woozy that moving was out of the question. His grandparents were looking at him with concerned eyes and asked if he felt like talking. To their question, he answered yes, and his grandpa fetched a cop. As he laid in that bed, he described to the cop what had happened. However, he couldn't shake off that feeling that something was missing and that woman had stolen it. Zakari just didn't know what.

* * *

Ami never thought she would be visiting Mamoru's apartment again so soon. However, she had a feeling about the Shitennou knew something more about her bond with Zoisite. At least, the three remaining Shitennou would. This time she wasn't coming alone. Usagi had decided to come with her. Once they arrived, Mamoru let them in and lead them to a built in cabinet with a shelf that had a huge box. “Shitennou arise,” he said after opening the box. “You have a visitor.”

The three stones in the box glowed brightly before three semi-transparent men appeared nearby. “And who is this visitor, my prince?” The man with the long white hair asked.

“Kunizite, your visitor is Ami,” said Mamoru.

Kunizite glanced away from Mamoru and settled his eyes upon Ami. “Lady Mercury, it is my pleasure that you came to visit me. Have you and Zoisite met yet?” Kunizite asked.

“He is the reason I came,” said Ami.

“We'll let the four of you talk alone,” said Mamoru before he wrapped his arm around Usagi and led her away to another part of his apartment.

“Now, that our prince has left us alone. What is it that you want to talk about?” Kunizite asked.

“I have been feeling something strange through my bond with Zoisite,” said Ami.

“Can you describe it?” The brown haired general, Nephrite, asked.

Ami closed her eyes and felt her bond with Zoisite. “I think I am feeling how he is feeling. He's feeling terrible,” she said as she opened her eyes. “Our bond is weak.”

“It would be wise for you to reach more through your bond,” said Nephrite.

“Nephrite, what good would that do Lady Mercury?” Kunizite asked. He looked towards the brown haired general.

“She should feel more of what is going on. Zoisite won't know it is her at this time,” said Nephrite. “Lady Mercury, will you do it?”

Ami nodded and closed her eyes again. Focusing on her bond with her soul mate, she pushed deeper into the bond. Once she reached deeper into the bond, it caused her stomach to be unsettled as the waves of Zoisite's wooziness overtook her. But this didn't stop her staying this deep in her bond with Zoisite. She was only pulled out of her focus when she felt someone wrapping her in a blanket. “Ami, you had us all worried,” said Usagi.

“I....” As she began to talk, Ami closed her mouth to contain what was coming up from her stomach.

“Here use this,” said Mamoru as he placed a deep container in front of her.

She allowed what was filling her mouth to spill out of it into the container. After what felt like an entirety, it was done. “Finished?” Mamoru asked.

She merely nodded before Mamoru took away the container. Then Usagi guided her to the couch and made her sit. “Lady Mercury, if I knew you would have felt him so strongly, I would have suggested doing that with the prince,” said Nephrite.

“Nephrite, why do it with Mamoru?” Usagi asked as she wrapped another blanket around Ami.

“The Golden Crystal might have been able to sooth whatever that is ailing Zoisite. Lady Mercury, did you figure out what the strange feeling was?” Nephrite asked.

“Yes,” said Ami as she leaned her head against the couch. “Usagi?”

“What is it, Ami?” Usagi responded.

“Can you help me walk to the bathroom or the kitchen sink? I need to wash my mouth out,” she said.

“Okay,” said Usagi as she wrapped an arm behind Ami.

As Usagi helped her up, she didn't feel all that good. Her whole vision blurred. Then she felt arms wrapped around and placed her back on the couch. “I don't think its advisable for your to be leaving that couch any time soon.” Mamoru pulled his arms from around her. “If you need anything, please let us know. Usagi or I can bring it to you.”

“Mamo, she wanted to wash her mouth out,” said Usagi.

“Then I will go fetch what she will need,” said Mamoru. “Keep an eye on her, Usagi.”

“Okay, Mamo,” said Usagi before Mamoru left the room.

“I sure wish we knew where Zoisite was,” said Nephrite. “He would probably be explain this more than any of us. I don't remember any of our bonds with our soul mates ever causing us to get sick.”

“Do you remember how to shield your bond, Nephrite?” Usagi asked as she rearranged the blankets around Ami.

“Oh! That's right. Thank you, princess, for making me remember.” Nephrite bowed.

“What do you mean by shielding bonds?” Kunizite asked.

“When I'm sick or Mamo is, I have to shield some of my bond to make sure neither us feel the feeling of being sick,” said Usagi as Mamoru returned with a container holding two bottles of water.

“Usagi, I heard you talking about shielding bonds. Why?” Mamoru asked as he began to help Ami wash out her mouth.

“Nephrite mentioned never getting sick from their bonds with their soul mates,” said Usagi as she watched Ami.

“That might have helped if I remembered to do it,” said Ami as she leaned back against the couch. “Mamoru, you can take it away. Just leave the other water bottle here.”

“So, do you think that is why you were affected so badly was because you didn't shield your bond?” Mamoru asked as he rose with the container and the empty water bottle in hand.

Ami nodded as she pulled out her mini-computer. “I don't think he was throwing up when I touched his mind that closely, but he was feeling woozy,” said Ami as she began to type things into the mini-computer.

“Ami, why did you pull out the mini-computer?” Usagi asked as Mamoru left them.

“I was hoping to see if I can figure out why I ended up feeling worst than what he was feeling. But it seems to not be giving answers,” said Ami before closing her eyes to fend off another round of wooziness.

“Maybe you should use it to check yourself out first,” said Usagi as she wrapped an arm around Ami.

“I should,” Ami said as she kept her eyes closed but allowed her fingers to dart across the keyboard her mini-computer. In a few minutes, the computer beeped. She opened her eyes to look at it before closing it and hiding it away again. “Can you ask Mamoru if I can stay here for the night?”

“You don't have to ask. You're welcome to stay the night,” said Mamoru as he walked into the room. “Are you still feeling crummy?”

“Yes,” said Ami.

“Mamoru, could you try to help her?” Usagi asked looking at Mamoru with pleading eyes and a pout on her face.

“I don't know, Usagi. Only physical injuries are ones that I have healed,” said Mamoru.

“My prince, I think you could at lessen what she is feeling, but in order for you to do that, you have heal Zoisite,” said Nephrite.

“Could you explain more, Nephrite?” Mamoru asked.

“I think I know what he means,” said Ami. “I am still feeling whatever is ailing Zoisite, and it is stronger than before. It is coming through our bond.”

“That is exactly why you need to heal Zoisite,” said Nephrite. “What is ailing him has more to deal with our souls being split from our reincarnations than him dealing with his memories. And since he can't be found easily, we have to deal with his issue through the soul bond.”

“Does this mean we have to go through this process for every one of you?” Usagi asked.

“Yes,” said Nephrite. “However, I do think it would be wise for the princess to help as well.”

“Why would it be wise for me to help Mamo?” Usagi asked.

“What remains of the dark spell probably would be destroyed by the Silver Crystal. Our souls have been deeply injured and the injuries to the soul are the same as the injuries of the body,” said Nephrite

“Nephrite, I believe you should explain how I should go about healing injuries to the soul since you seem to know more than what I do,” said Mamoru before he looked towards Ami. “Ami, do you need anything right now? I doubt me or Usagi could get you anything until later.”

“Usagi, could you get me the phone? Mom probably needs to know where I will be at tonight and maybe see if she would be okay with you dropping by and getting me a change of clothes for tomorrow,” said Ami.

“Sure, I can do that,” said Usagi before leaving to get the phone.

“Ami, do you need me to help you drink some water? I don't want you to become dehydrated,” said Mamoru.

“After I call my mom,” said Ami before Usagi gave her phone.

“Mamoru, do you mind if I also stay over?” Usagi looked at Mamoru after giving Ami the phone.

“Sure, plus I don't think I could help Ami with everything,” said Mamoru as Ami dialed a phone number.

“Hi, Mom. I'm glad I caught you at home,” said Ami over the phone. “Ah, I came down with something while I was visiting Mamoru's with Usagi.” She paused and listen to her mom asked questions about her health. “I'm fine, but earlier was when the worst hit. Usagi's also staying over so that it won't be just me.” Ami paused and listened some more.

I'll try to be home tomorrow, but I don't trust myself to walk any distance at the moment.” More pausing and listening. “Thank you for understanding, Mom. Oh, I am going to send Usagi over to get me a change of clothes for tomorrow.” She paused again. “Thank you Mom for doing that. I'll let her know. Have a goodnight at your shift.” She hanged up the phone and gave it back to Usagi. “Mom will be gone before you get there, but she is leaving my overnight bag on my bed with everything that I need.”

“Do you have your key so I can let myself in?” Usagi asked.

“Take it,” said Ami after pulling out her key from her pocket.

“I need to call my parents first before I leave,” said Usagi before looking at Mamoru. “You need to remember to take care of her and not talk to the Shitennou.”

“I doubt he would forget, Usagi. Mamoru, could you please give me that water bottle,” said Ami.

* * *

As Zakari laid in bed in his college dorm room, he realized what had been missing since his encounter with that woman. It was the part of him that contained the memories of his first life. Nothing else was missing. He wanted to get out of he bed, but he felt woozy. “I am Zakari,” he said, “but I am also the reincarnation of Zoisite, one of Prince Endymion's Shitennou.” He licked his dried lips. “And that woman...who I met that day was Beryl, and she had split my soul that day.” He paused as he sort through more of his memories. “Two sets of memories does prove it.”

Satisfied with what he proclaimed, he opened his eyes for the first time in awhile. The wooziness was finally disappearing. Maybe, he mused, an attempt at being a productive member of society should be attempted. But those memories of his first life and his time in a stone wanted his attention. Slowly, Zakari rose from his bed and walked over towards his desk.

Once he sat down at his desk, he pulled out a fresh notebook and open it. Zakari took his write down all of his thoughts. When he looked at the clock, a full five minutes had pasted. A full page was covered in his handwriting. He looked back down and began to read through what he wrote. As his eyes skim through the page, he saw a common thread in all his thoughts. It was about a blue haired girl. She had been the last one he had talked to while he was still a stone.

“I guess my mind wants to find the blue haired girl,” he said.

Closing his eyes, he dug into his memories trying to search for something to find that blue haired girl. Of his modern memories of her, he was telling her to find him with her heart, but why with her heart? As he moved on to his other memories of her, there was a memory with joy-tinged sadness. It was from the end of their first life. She was dying when she struck him with a killing blow. He didn't know why it was tinged with joy. All he knew was that there was a lot happening in those final minutes. There was too much in that memory to unpack all at once.

Closing his eyes, Zakaria felt a lingering, familiar warmth. It reminded him of Endymion's healing magic and of **her** He grinned. She, the blue haired girl, had helped him.

* * *

When she began to pull slowly after from her bond with Zoisite, she found herself feeling thrilled with their accomplishment. Nephrite was right from what would happen if there was a little of that dark spell left to what Mamoru had to do. Ami was even happier that what they did for Zoisite had lessen the wooziness that she had been experiencing. “So how do you feel, Ami?” Nephrite asked when she opened her eyes.

“Better,” said Ami. “But you were right.”

“I'm glad that I could help you, Ami,” said Nephrite. “And I hope your remember that for when I'm back to my own reincarnation.”

“I will try to,” said Ami.

“Do you feel like you could handle some food?” Mamoru asked from her right.

“I can try, and I really should eat something,” said Ami as Mamoru got up.

“After you eat, I can help you get dress in your pajamas,” said Usagi.

“The offer is appreciated, but I don't think you can help much,” said Ami as Mamoru handed her a piece of toast.

“She can probably help more than you think,” said Mamoru as he sat back down. “She has shared me her energy a few times when I just needed to have enough energy to get myself taken care of before bed.”

“Plus, Ami, we can have Mamoru carry you to the bathroom and back to the couch,” said Usagi.

“Since you have it that well planed...I guess you can do it,” said Ami before glanced at the other three generals. “Jadeite.”

“Hmm...?” Responded Jadeite who hadn't spoken all night to her.

“Will you be happy to see Zoisite again?” Ami asked before taking a bite of her toast.

“I guess,” said Jadeite. “He's so lucky to have you.”

“He's been in this brooding mood since Zoisite said good-bye to him,” said Mamoru. “Is the toast doing good for your stomach, Ami?”

“Yes,” said Ami between another bite of toast. “I don't think I will need anything else until tomorrow morning.”

“Then once you are finished we should get you ready for bed,” said Mamoru as she continued to eat her toast.

As soon as she was finished with her toast, Mamoru picked her up without her asking and carried her to the bathroom with Usagi following with her overnight bag. Once Mamoru gently sat her down on the bathroom floor, he scurried out of there before Usagi closed the door. “So are you going to start looking for Zoisite?” Usagi asked as she began to help her out of her shirt.

“Once I start feeling better,” said Ami as she thought of something. “Usagi, have you ever broached that topic with your parents?”

“What topic?” Usagi asked as she continued to help Ami.

“Being reincarnations and a sailor senshi.”

“Close, but never. Why do you ask?” Usagi helped Ami into her pajama shirt.

“My mom and I have beat around the bush and have implied things. I think she might know.”

“You think she might know?” Usagi frowned.

“Or at least vaguely know. I think I can get out of my pants on my own. Just be there to soften my fall.”

“If you have to tell her about something, you can be vague about it,” said Usagi as she wrapped her arm around Ami as the girl stood up.

“Could I tell her at least I am a reincarnation? I know she knows something is up since I carry around his stone,” said Ami as slipped off her pants.

“And not mention anything about the sailor senshi stuff? That is fine with me, but try to be vague when you do start telling her about it,” said Usagi before she gave Ami her pajama bottoms.

“That was what I was thinking. I would prefer to know how she react first before I dive into the more deeper stuff.” Ami slipped on her pajama bottoms.

“Sounds reasonable to me.” Usagi walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Ami took a step forward but began to fall forward. Her arms stretched out towards Usagi. Then Usagi grabbed hold of Ami's arms. “Looks like I still need help.” Ami leaned against Usagi.

“Uh huh.” Usagi wrapped her arms around Ami. “Let's go back to couch. Then you can rest for the rest of the night.”


	2. Their First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ami and Zoisite does talk through their bond. I used a slash in place of quotation marks to distinguish when they are talking through the bond. However, I had done something different in a previous draft of this chapter.

Zakari woke and took stock of all that happened last night. After a restful night, he now understood what had happened. The magic from the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal had came and healed him through his bond with Mercury. That was why he felt that lingering warmth that was familiar to him.

That woman's evil magic had left, but some had remained. For some reason, he couldn't feel his bond with his soul mate. Zakari didn't know why. That bond with Mercury was why the two crystals had been able to heal him.

With his thoughts of his soul mate to drive him, he dressed and left the dorm room to search for something to eat. As he walking through the halls, he encountered his best friend, Katashi. “Zakari, where have you been?” Katashi asked.

“I came down with a nasty cold,” he said. “It put me through the wringer.” Zakari looked over his best friend. His memories of being Zoisite made him see Katashi in a new light.

“That's too bad. You missed quite a bit,” said Katashi.

“Which I wish I hadn't, but I'll make sure you don't get anything like what I did, Kun–Katashi,” he said. His brain had automatically overlaid Kunizite's appearance over his reincarnation. Zakari titled his head slightly. “By the way, Katashi, is there anywhere open for breakfast?”

“I would think the Crown would be still serving breakfast,” said Katashi.

“Thanks for the tip. I'll see you later,” he said. He waved to Katashi before walking outside.

The fresh air was a welcome change from the stale air of his dorm room. Zakari stood there. But with a stomach protested at not being fed, he started to walk towards the Crown. As he began to go through the menu that was in his memory, he caught sight of a familiar black cat. His lips curled as he walked up to the cat. He bend over and scooped up the cat. “Luna, I'm surprised to see you around here. You're owner must be so worried,” said Zakari.

Luna growled to make clear her anger but didn't make any attempts to bolt. Zakari ducked into an alleyway before letting her down. “What are you doing here, Zoisite?” She hissed.

“Oh, Luna, I didn't expect you greet me quite like this. I assume the princess has never mentioned the prince's stones,” he said trying to keep his voice as airy as possible.

“What stones are you talking about?” Luna asked.Her unkind eyes were looking at him.

“Your princess should know if you ask her about his stones, but I want you to deliver a message to her. Let her know that I appreciate what her and the prince did to me to stop my wooziness, but I don't want to see her or the prince until my icy princess finds me,” he said, flashing a toothy grin.

“You aren't the same....” Luna looked at him, eyes softening in realization.

“I wished that witch had never found me in this time so that my soul could have never been split,” he said trying to surpass a shiver.

“Why did you drag me to this alleyway? It is clear that you don't want to be here.” Her studious glare was piercing.

“She trapped me in a place like this and it was when my soul was split. The stones my prince have are the holders of all the memories and feelings of my brothers from their first life.” He glanced around the alley.

“That's why Usagi was acting weird. She knew you were back.”

“Luna, I have to leave here, but don't forget to get my message to the princess, but not to my prince,” he said before he left the alleyway to continue back to the Crown.

* * *

When Ami woke the second morning after they had healed Zoisite, she felt a damp cloth resting above her eyes. Taking it off and sitting it on her nightstand, she sat up in bed. It had been a miserable 48 hours for her. “Ami, do you want your breakfast in bed today?” Her mom asked when she entered and saw that Ami was awake.

“It wouldn't hurt,” she said before her mom left.

As she waited for her breakfast and leaned against the headboard of her bed, she glanced at the stone sitting on her nightstand next to the damp cloth. She wonder if her mom had noticed it. “Here you go,” said her mom giving her a plate of toast and scrambled eggs. “When did you get home yesterday?”

“Sometime before six. Usagi and Mamoru were insistent on making sure I had been able to eat at all of my meals yesterday,” said Ami as she began to eat her eggs.

“So what caused you to get sick so suddenly?” Her mom asked.

“It's difficult to explain,” she said.

“Does it has something to do with this stone that I have been seeing on your nightstand?” Her mother gestured to the stone on the nightstand.

“Yes,” said Ami as she stopped eating. “What do you know about being a reincarnation?”

“A reincarnation? Is that stone related to a reincarnation?” Her mom asked.

“Yes. The stone used to trap the memories of the past self of a man that my past self was in loved with,” said Ami as she closed her eyes.

“The past self of a man that your past self was in loved with? Then you are a reincarnation and you remember a lover in your past life and this lover had his memories of the past in this stone. Is that what you are saying?” Her mom asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at her mom. “Yes, it is that in its mostly simplest in terms. I don't think you would love to know all of the details of my past life. Not everything was a fairytale in that life.”

“So it wasn't a happy life?”

“Only towards the end.” Ami closed her eyes. The memories of the end swirled in her mind. She opened her eyes. “But there was some happiness in that life.”d

“I should leave you to finish your breakfast. You should try to get out of bed later today and see how you feel,” said her mom before leaving.

* * *

The air in the condo felt lighter, and Ami knew it was probably because some truth had been passed between her and her mom. After their discussion yesterday, she spent most of her day in bed and only got out of bed to answer the phone. Zoisite, according to Usagi, had ran into Luna and asked the cat guardian to deliver a message to Usagi only. The only thing that Usagi told Ami about the encounter was that Zoisite wanted to meet her before Usagi or Mamoru.

Closing her eyes, she began to think more about how she would try to find Zoisite. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a doorbell. Rising from the couch she was laying on, she slowly wondered over to the door and looked through the peak hole. She groaned when she saw it was Minako. She unlocked the door and opened it wide enough so she could stick her face near it. “Minako, you can come in,” she said to the leader of the guardians before she backed away from the door.

“Thank you, Ami,” said Minako as she entered. “Usagi said you would probably be still home sick.”

“Close the door, Min–.” Ami saw her vision swam before her eyes. The next moment she saw clearly again was of Minako hovering over her.

“Usagi didn't mention that you were this sick,” said Minako. “I hoped I slowed your decent enough to prevent you from having a massive headache.”

“I probably should get back to the couch,” said Ami as she slowly sat up from the floor before a wave of the same dizziness come over her again. “Or maybe not.”

“You are going to need to explain to me now, and I don't want to make that an order,” said Minako.

“You do deserve to know what is happening,” said Ami as she felt the dizziness start to dissipate. “Could you get something from my bedroom?”

“Okay...but what?” Minako looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“You will know what when you see it,” said Ami as she closed her eyes. “I doubt I will be able to move for awhile.”

“And why is that?” Minako asked.

“Just get what I asked for,” said Ami. She heard Minako's footsteps going into her room.

“This stone,” said Minako when she came back a minute later, “is it some how linked to Zoisite?”

“Yes,” said Ami. she opened her eyes to look at the stone. “It has been a little more than three weeks since his past self disappeared from that stone.”

“Disappeared? What do you mean?” Minako looked down at the stone she held and handed it to Ami.

“Thank you for getting it for me,” said Ami as she clasped her hands around the stone. “This stone is the stone that everything from his past life was trapped in. He told me that his past self had been separated from his reincarnation. He told me about his day of hell.”

“What else do you know?” Minako whispered.

“Not much else,” said Ami. “Could you help me up?”

“Sure, I can” said Minako as she offered Ami her hand. “But why are you sick? I don't think it is natural since you seem to be slightly better now that you have that stone?”

“I can explain,” said Ami. She took Minako's hand and pulled herself up to her feet. “We should probably sit because it will be awhile.”

* * *

Zakari entered the guest room of his grandparents' house. He walked over to the bed and plopped down on the bed. His mind turned to what has happened. Two days had passed since Zakari saw Luna and one day since he came to his grandparents.

After he had seen Luna, Zakari's grandparents called him. They were worried, especially since Zakari hadn't called them for awhile. Zakari had rolled his eyes but understood where they were coming from. They had become protective after that incident. Then they asked him to come see them. Zakari accepted. Besides, he needed a break to sort through his memories.

Since he had arrived at his grandparents, he had spent most of that time in the guest room. The room only had a few pictures on the walls. Some of the pictures was of Zakari when he was younger. Other pictures was Zakari and his parents. The pictures reminded him of this life. That helped ground him. It also allowed him to figure out how to feel his bond with Mercury again. His side of their bond was cloaked in darkness, hiding it from him. Once Zakari pushed the darkness aside, he found their bond again.

Every time he have checked on her through their soul bond, she was sleeping, even when he checked near lunch time. She must have received what he had when his soul first rejoined himself. Rolling on to his side, he thought about what he wanted to do with her first. However, he did know what he didn't want to do with her first.

However, all thoughts of what to do and not to do were chased from his mind when he was called to dinner. Maybe, he mused, eating should happen first before thoughts of being with a girl.

* * *

It was late when Ami entered the condo that was her home. After talking with Nephrite, she still hadn't figured out how to shield her bond with Zoisite to prevent any physical ailments. Usagi, trying to be helpful, wasn't able to trigger any memories about how to shield her bond. It was becoming hopeless. She sighed and plopped down on the couch.

When she felt something poking her side, she pulled out of her sweater pocket the stone. “Even when you are not around, you refuse to be forgotten,” said Ami to the very empty condo.

/It is so nice you think so./ His voice echoed in her head.

/Zoisite, is that you?/ She whispered in her own head.

/Yes, it is. I was worried that I wouldn't find you awake./ His voice came again followed by a slight chuckle. /But I really should blame myself for you not being awake./

/No, don't. I should have been shielding my bond when I checked on you that one time._/ _She responded back.

/Oh, I completely forgot about that. I know how to do it, but I should have reached out to you sooner. I could have help you. Please trust me./ His voice was strong and then it petered out.

/Zoisite, you don't have to beg like that. I trust you. Remember, I helped you./ Her voice responded.

/No one should be able to trust me./

His voice made her heart cry. She wanted to see him and toss her arms around him. /Zoi, you tried fighting her, but we weren't as strong as we should have been back then./

/My ice princess? You've forgiven me?/

/Yes, I have. Your words to her is all that I needed to know./ Ami felt his side of their bond warm her.

/Then you would allow me to help you learn how to shield your side of our bond? We can do it now if you wish./

/How could you do so when you are not here with me?/

/Open your bond to me fully, and I'll show you./

She let her mind relax and slowly allowed herself to become fully aware of her soul bond with Zoisite. The warmth she felt earlier came and engulfed her mind. /Zoi.…/

/Don't stop paying attention to your surroundings. Just be aware enough that if something moves, you can pull out of our bond to react./

/Oh, right, I should do so,/ her voice answered back as she tried to settle her focus more evenly.

/Excellent job,/ his voice said as she could sense his immense pride in her. /I would be surprise if you had forgotten to do this since you told me./

/What do you mean by that, Zoi?/ She asked.

/Do you not remember the past, our past more specifically?'/

/No, I only remember snippets and nothing that is really all that concrete except for that last day. Do you remember more?'/

/My ice princess, my memories of my first life are fairly complete. They are clear and distinct. My Silver Millennium childhood memories are just like my memories of the childhood I had in this time./

/My memories of the past life have never felt like that. Weren't you going to teach me how to shield my bond with you?/

/Oh, yes, we should, but it is easier for me to show rather than tell./

/Then show it, Zoi,/ she said through her bond as she felt something change in Zoisite's bond. /Are you shielding your bond?/

/Do you think you can do it now that you felt it?/ He responded back.

/Yes, and thank you, Zoi. I want to find you tomorrow./

/I will try to wonder away from my dorm room tomorrow to make it easy for you./

/When did you start college?/ Ami asked. /I think I have it. Tell me if I'm right./

/You have your bond shielded. This is my first year./

/Thank you for confirming. What are you studying?/

/You know my past life. What do you think?/

/I am guessing you are studying medicine,/ she said before she heard the lock begin to turn. /My mom is home. I will talk to you later in person, Zoi./

/My ice princess, no my nymph, I will make sure I don't make it hard on you. Talk to you later./

* * *

When Zakari's classes finished for the day, he began to walk around the area of the Crown. His eyes were glancing around trying to spot anything of his ice princess. At first, he was grinning from ear to ear. But seeing only a sea of brown heads made his head drop to look at the ground. His hands dove into his pockets. It was going to be a long day.

Then a feeling of immense happiness came through his soul bond.

He looked up and began glancing around. Zakari knew she had to be somewhere close. Then his eyes caught blue hair in front of the Crown. She was just as he had saw her when he was a stone. As he was taking the sight of her in, her own eyes locked with his. They stood there watching the other, completely oblivious to their surroundings. He then gestured to down the block, and she nodded to acknowledge his suggestion. Both started to move in synch down the block and stopped at the crossing.

When the lights turned, he rushed across the street and held his self back from tossing his arms around her. However, she greeted him by tossing her arms around him. “Zoisite,” she whispered to him, “can we go somewhere more private to talk?”

“Do you have a suggestion? We could go to my dorm room,” whispered Zakari. “In this time, I'm Zakari.”

“That name fits you. We could see if Mamoru will let us use his apartment,” she said back to him.

“If he will allow it, I think I would like to greet my other brothers,” said Zakari. He felt her unwrapped her arms from him.

“I will call him to see,” Ami said before dialing a number on her cell phone.

Zakari slightly listened to his blue haired girl talk on her phone, but he focused on guiding them to a less crowded area. When they had reached the edge of the nearest park, she was starting to finish her phone call. “So, will he allow it?” Zakari asked when she hang up her phone.

“He wants to see you,” she said.

“He does?”

“Yes, but Zakari, I want to tell you something first.”

“And what is that, Ami?” Zakari's eyebrows hitched upwords.

“You recall what I told you through our bond about my memories?”

“Yes, but what does this have to do with what you want to tell me?” Zakari's brow furrowed.

“Zakari, my memories' relationship between my past life and this life are starting to become more and more like how you describe it for your memories.”

“Are still trying to fall in place for you?” Zakari asked before Ami nodded.

“And the closer you got me, the more they started to fall in to place. If I had known this, I would have search you out sooner,” said Ami.

“After you gave the prince and the princess a way to heal me, I spent quite sometime sorting through all of my memories. I doubt it would be safe for you to walk on your own if those memories of yours are going to distract you.”

“Are you offering to carry me?”

“Yes, if that is what you would like.” Zakari held open his arms.

“Pick me up.”

Zakaria grinned and swept her off her feet. “Now how do I get to the prince's apartment?”

* * *

“Mamoru was right about this place being quiet,” said Zakari as he looked around where they were at.

When they arrived at Mamoru's, Zakari rang the doorbell. Mamoru opened and greeted them before letting them inside. Then they all settled in for the conversation with the generals. Most of their conversation was serious, but not all of it. Occasionally, Zakari and Ami using their memories to tease Mamoru. However, when it ended, the blushing Mamoru suggested that the two of them used the roof of his apartment building to talk. And hence the location of where they were.

“I would think the noise of the street below would be more pronounce,” said Ami as she leaned against the wall of the small building they had exited from a few minutes ago.

“I know you wanted some place to talk in private, but what do you want to talk about?” Zakari turned to look at her.

“Do you remember our dagger?” Ami asked.

Zakari studied her face and saw her unfocused eyes looking downward. He knew what she was talking about, but her unfocused eyes almost made his hand rise and lay over his heart. It was there he felt a phantom pain from a millennial ago. “Do you remember who had our dagger last?” He sauntered over to her.

“I recall we took turns carrying it, but not which one of us had it last,” said Ami.

“Does this remind you of who had it last?” Zakari took her hand and laid it over his heart. “The phantom pain has come when I thought of my last joyous memory of the past.”

“I had it, but why are you talking about a phantom pain?” Ami allowed her hand to stay over his beating heart.

“Although this memory for me is joyous, it's tinged with sadness. Myself felt joyous that our dagger dealt the blow that ended my life even thought it was the last...that...you would ever do in the past.” Zakari smiled slightly as he watched her emotions flicker across her face.

“Being killed was your last joyous memory? But why?”

“Because it was you. My nymph, if I had a choice, I would have killed myself if I could, but you killing me was the next best choice. Now, do you remember where are dagger is?”

“Zakari, I don't know what happened to it...but I might know where it is.”

“Then where do you think it is?”

“Could you move back a little ways?”

Zakari nodded and then took five small steps backwards. With the last of his steps taken, he watched as Ami slipped out of her pocket a blue rod and called out her transformation. Before he could blink, Sailor Mercury was standing in front of him. But his eyes didn't look at her uniform. Instead, they latched on the item that was hanging at her waist. “Our dagger,” he whispered.

“But why did it never appear there before now?” Sailor Mercury asked.

“I have a few....” Zakari trialled off as he was engulfed in a hug that made any more speech impossible.

“Zoisite! It's really you! Mamoru was right about me being able to catch you!”

“Usagi, could you let him go? We were discussing something before you came to hug Zakari,” said Sailor Mercury.

“I can't help that I was so excited to be able to see Zoisite in person,” said Usagi. She unwound her arms from Zakari.

“Usagi, you could at least use my name in this time,” said Zakari as he took a step backwards to hasten his retreat from Usagi's grasp.

“It's Zakari, right?” Usagi asked.

“Correct. Now to get back to what we are talking about before we were so unkindly interrupted, I have a few guesses as to why it has showed up now,” said Zakari.

“What showed up?” Usagi asked before she look at Sailor Mercury. “When did you get that dagger? I never remember you having one in the past.”

“It's our dagger, Usagi. The dagger that started my death in the ancient past,” said Zakari as smiled deeply at Sailor Mercury. “I think it's most likely returned because you remember the past fully.”

“Zakari, why did you say started?” Sailor Mercury looked at Zakari.

“It had only grazed my heart, only enough to start leaking some of my blood, but it was enough to loosen that dark magic's hold over me,” said Zakari as he looked away. “It's pretty up here.”

“You were able to escape Beryl hold towards the end? But how?” Usagi asked.

“Yeah, I was,” said Zakari as he closed his eyes and felt something begin to weigh him down. He then opened his eyes. For the first time in this life, he had transformed. “It was because of our vows, my nymph.”

“Zakari, when did you get your armor?” Sailor Mercury asked.

Zakari had an ice blue cape and silver armor covering his upper body. It was similar to what he had wore to battles in his first life. “Huh, I was just thinking about this and it appeared.” Zakari glanced toward the waxing moon that was starting to rise through sky. “This night. It reminds me of when I sneaked up to the moon, but I ran into Queen Serenity.”

“She never told me that she ran into you during anytime that Endymion was on the moon,” said Usagi.

“I don't think she would because of what she told me,” said Zakari before he looked at Sailor Mercury. “Do you recall the legendary planetary knights?”

“The legendary planetary knights? I recall of the legends, but they were around when the first set of sailor guardians had been around,” said Sailor Mercury. “Why would she tell you about them?”

“She told me that she had a feeling that the mantle of the planetary knights was ready to be passed down to the next generation.”

“Mom, she mentioned the planetary knights in a recent dream I had of her recently,” said Usagi as she began to walk around Zakari before she stopped directly behind. “I don't remember that your cape ever having that.”

“What do you see, Usagi?” Sailor Mercury walked to be behind Zakari but stopped in mid-stride when her eyes saw the insignia on his cape. “Usagi, what did Queen Serenity say about the planetary knights?”

“Ladies, could you please not forgot I'm not some lifeless wall?” Zakari grumbled.

“Zoisite, you have the insignia for Mercury on your cape,” said Sailor Mercury. “So Usagi, are you going to tell us what she said?”

“She said that I shouldn't be surprise if the planetary knights come and aide us in the future,” said Usagi before tossed her arms around Zakari. “I have to tell Mamoru this. He would be so surprise to hear that you are one of the planetary knights of legend.”

Before either Zakari or Sailor Mercury could say a word to Usagi, the girl had left them to go to her prince. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes, our dagger,” said Zakari as he turned around to Sailor Mercury. “Do you want to renew our vows on our dagger?”

“Do you think we should?” Sailor Mercury asked.

“You should renew your vows, and I assure you that theses vows will never break.”

Sailor Mercury stared at Zakari, and Zakari stared back at her. “Queen Serenity.” The two reincarnation said together as they turned to the ghostly apparition of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom.

“I was afraid that my daughter wouldn't leave the two of you alone for awhile, but she did,” said Queen Serenity before directing her gaze to Zakari. “General Zoisite, I see you have fully regained all that rightfully belongs to you.”

“I only have just started to recall what you told me about the legendary planetary knights, but why did you tell me about them then?” Zakari asked.

“I could see the signs that the knights of legend were to return again. Those knights of old were not just fairy tales back then, but they were actual knights from Earth bounded to either Venus, Mercury, Mars, or Jupiter through their bonds between the first sailor guardians,” said the former queen.

“Were those bonds like the bond that Zoisite and I share, my Queen?” Mercury asked.

Serenity smiled towards Sailor Mercury. “You are correct. The planetary knights were lovers of the first sailor guardians.”

“But didn't you tell me that the knights had done something that resulted in them not being known as the planetary knights?” Zakari asked.

“Yes, they did. Even though those knights had sinned greatly, they were luckier than the ones they were bonded to, Zoisite.”

“Did their sins cause the death of the first sailor guardians,” said Sailor Mercury.

“Yes, and if they never sinned in the first place, the Silver Millennium may have survived to this era, and Serenity and Endymion would have been able to show their love and not fear any repercussions. But I think the sins of the legendary planetary knights have allowed for all of you to be stronger. Go and renew your vows, but do so at a place far from here,” said Queen Serenity as she began to fade. “You will have a monster to defeat....”

“Well, I guess we should follow the Queen's advice,” said Zakari as he saw no more of the former queen. “But where should we do this at?”

“I know a park with a clearing that will be out of sight,” said Sailor Mercury. “But I want to know what finished you off fully at the time of your death, first.”

“It was Beryl's youma. She had some that were made to kill me if the brainwashing dissipated from me.” Zakari tilted his head slightly. “Now, should we go?”

“Yes.” Sailor Mercury going over to the edge of the roof. “Come on.”

* * *

The trees were thick around the clearing that Sailor Mercury had chosen. No one could see to clearing from the other side of the trees. “Sailor Mercury, do you want to do the honors?” Zakari asked.

Sailor Mercury glanced at Zakari, who was still in his armor. “I guess so.” She pulled out the dagger that was hanging from her waist. “I am going off my memories and hopefully they are correct,” she said before raising the blade to point to the air.

“It looks you remember correctly,” said Zakari.

Sailor Mercury smiled to him before focusing her eyes back on to the blade in front of her. Closing eyes, she took a shaky breath in and it calmed the nerves that was trying to develop. She opened her eyes and they were gazing at the blade in front of her. She raised her right hand and allowed her fingers lightly touch the blades edge. The metal beneath her finger tips became warm. She kept her fingers there for minutes.

Then she finally moved.

She had lifted her fingers away the blade and then moved her hand to engulf the blade. Her fingers wrapped around the blade; the metal nipped into her palm and fingers slightly. “I give my vow in renew to he who is now Zakari as I had in my previous life,” she said. The blood from her hand ran down the blade.

“That was wonderful, my nymph,” said Zakari as he approached her. “I will take it from here.” He wrapped his hands around hers and smiled at her.

“Thank you, Zakari,” said Sailor Mercury as she slowly slid her hands away for dagger allowing Zakari's hand to take the dagger from her hands.

“You're welcome, my ice princess,” said Zakari as his hands fully engulfed the dagger and the blood from his right hand began to appear and mingle with the blood already there. “I give my vow in renew to she who is now Ami as I had in my previous life.” As his words finished, an immense pain came over him, forcing him to drop the dagger and to drop to his knees. “Ami, help me. Our bond.”

Letting go of her transformation, Ami dropped to her knees and looked at Zakari's eyes. “Okay, I will,” she said before closing her eyes and focusing on their bond.

What she found made her scared, scared about their future. As she dove deeper into their bond, she found the darkness that was trying to take over her soul mate. She couldn't rely on Usagi nor on Mamoru. She was going to have to do it herself. Forcing herself fully into the bond, not caring about her surroundings, she figured out what she could do.

Searching inside herself gave her the chance to find the source of her powers and latch upon them. The source willingly oblige to her command and came through her bond. Then she called on her powers and directed them push out the darkness from her soul mate's mind. As she watched the darkness being chased out, she felt light headed. She never used her powers like this, not even in the Silver Millennium. This was her true power, a power she hadn't tapped into in either life.

“Ami, wake up! Please wake up!” His voice seemed to cry out to her. “Come on, you need to wake up!”

Her eyes opened to Zakari hovering over her. “Zakari?”

“Good, I thought you weren't going to wake soon enough,” said Zakari before grinning at her. “I knew you could do it, Ami.”

“What happened and what do you mean by soon enough?” Ami asked as Zakari helped her into a sitting position.

“You were able to chase whatever Usagi wasn't able to destroy that one time.” Zakari smiled. “When I came to, you were lying on the ground, and I didn't think it would be a problem that you were out until I felt it.”

“Felt what?” Ami looked at Zakari and saw the serious expression that took up residence on his face.

“It's like the past. That evil that you chased away and destroyed from me has triggered the youma that Beryl had assigned to kill me if I ever betrayed her in this era. We need to prepare,” said Zakari.

“How much time?”

“Not much longer.” Zakari pulled out his sword. “You can keep our dagger.”

She nodded to Zakari before whispering her transformation phrase. Her power engulfed her, and she once again became Sailor Mercury. But this time felt different. However, she didn't have time to dwell on the differences because a youma landed in front of her and Zakari. “Could you keep it busy for awhile?” She asked as she pulled out her min-computer.

“Can do,” said Zakari before leaping at the youma with his sword.

As she waited for her computer to pick up the youma's weakness, she leaned down and picked up their dagger. The blade, although covered with their blood when she last saw it, didn't have one speck of blood. Sliding the blade back into its holder, she mused over the possibilities that would cause the blood to disappear. Then a beep of her computer took her out of her musings. The weakness of the youma was found.

Sailor Mercury slid the computer to its hiding place and then prepared for her attack. With a quick word to Zakari through their bond, she released her attack, and Zakari jumped out of the way at the perfect moment that allowed for the youma to receive the attack. “Good job, Sailor Mercury,” said Zakari.

“I could say the same to you. Do you think there will be more?” Sailor Mercury asked.

“Possible and they will be stronger the next time,” said Zakari as he left go of the transformation that gave him his armor. “I feel like I need to eat, and there's nothing near my dorm for eating wise. So...I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me tonight before we go home. I can pay if you want.”

“Sure, we can,” said Sailor Mercury as she let go of her transformation.

* * *

Ami watched the world go by the window of the cafe that her and Zakari decided on. After they ordered their food, he excused himself to use the restroom. Being alone for the moment, she decided to gaze out the window that their booth was next to. “Ami, what are you doing here?”

She turned to see Minako, Makoto, and Rei. “Minako, I happen to be here with a friend,” she said to girls before reaching out through her soul bond. /Zakari, you better be on your best behavior./

/Who is out there?/ He whispered back in their bond.

“Hey, Ami, who is this friend?” Makoto asked.

“Uh....”

“Are you going tell us?” The time it was Rei asking.

“Oh, does he have something to do with Zoisite?” Minako asked, who was grinning.

Ami felt the air go cold as her face began to feel like it was on fire. Both Makoto and Rei were switching heavy glares between her and Minako. Maybe she and Zakari shouldn't chose this cafe in the middle of all her friends' favorite places to be. “I didn't expect I would come back to a helping of reunion anger,” said Zakari before dancing past the three girls and sliding into the booth next to Ami. “I wished that witch had killed me back then instead of putting marionette strings on me.” Zakari glanced up to the three girls. “And if I had my memories before that witch had split my soul, I would have tried to strangle her.”

“Split soul?” Rei's forehead furrowed. “You need to explain this to us. Now.”

“Go ask Mamoru. I and Ami had came here to eat, not talk about the past,” said Zakari. “Isn't that right, my Nymph?”

“Zakari, stop it,” said Ami before burying her face into his shoulder.

“All right, I'll stop it in public,” said Zakari to Ami before he turned to look at the three girls. “I guess we could satisfy your curiosity for the moment, but once our food is here, I'm afraid we will be eating.”

“May we sit across from you?” Minako asked.

“Sure,” said Ami as she pulled her face away from Zakari's shoulder. “Zakari, why don't you introduce yourself or at least where you were before Beryl split your soul.”

“I'm Zakari, but when I was in America, my teachers always refered to me as Zach,” said Zakari as the three other girls slid into the booth across from them. “My parents are translaters forr the Japanese embassy over. So since I was wanting to go to medical school here, and my parents suggested I stayed with my grandparents for high school. They thought it would help with my Japanese skills.”

“So, Zakari, why do you think Beryl split your soul?” Minako asked.

“As my brainwashed self was serving Beryl in this time, I remember doing my second year of high school,” said Zakari before glancing to see the waitress coming. “It looks like our food is heading our way. I doubt you three would like to watch us eating.”

“You're correct, Zakari,” said Minako before looking at the other two girls. “We should get going. Ami, we'll see you around.”

“See you,” said Ami. The three girls across from them slid out of the booth. Ami closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. A slight smile crossed her face.

“That wasn't all that bad,” Zakari whispered before he heard the voices of the girls that had left them screeching about ice being next to the door. “You're responsible for that?”

“Yes. Minako really needs to learn to mind her own business,” said Ami as the waitress gave placed their food in front of them. When the waitress left, she turned to look directly at Zakari. “Plus I wanted to experiment with my own abilities.”

“I'm not surprise that you wanted to,” said Zakari before he picked up his hamburger.

“However, I do say you handle that better than I expected,” said Ami before she began to eat her hamburger.

“Ah, thanks, but I was expecting more from them,” said Zakari before taking another bite of his hamburger.

“Minako knew about you being around before today, but I think Rei and Makoto didn't want to push too much with her around.” A muffled beep sound stopped Ami from taking another bite of her hamburger. “That's mine.” She sat down her hamburger and dug out her cell phone before looking at the message on it.

“What is it?” Zakari asked before taking another bit of his hamburger.

“Minako knows what I did,” said Ami as she began to tap away on cell phone.

“What are you going to tell her?” Zakari asked as he lifted up his burger. “Or maybe I don't want to know. I recall there was quite a lot of tension between you and her in the past.”

“What do you mean by that Zakari?” Ami asked as she looked away from her phone.

“There was a few times that I remember you and Minako in the past had little disagreements that only your close friends knew about. And if my my memories are correct, it started out with her doing something that embarrassed you and you did something that resulted in her getting mad at you.”

“I don't recall that, but how do you?” Ami tilted her head.

“Have you really spent anytime to just sort through all of your memories? I have.”

“I don't think I could have any time to sort through my memories.”

“Well, if we hurry up and eat, I can take you back to my dorm for awhile so you can have time to sort through them.”

Ami put down her phone and began to eat without saying another word. Zakari grinned and returned to eating his own food.

* * *

The quiet of Zakari's dorm room and a little noise from the hallway allowed Ami to think. From the moment Zakari brought her into his dorm room, he had been a perfect gentlemen to her.

He helped her out of her shoes and on to his bed. Then his arms guided her as laid down. He even put a pillow on his lap so that her head could rest on the pillow instead of his lap. His light and gentle touches along her back allowed her to drift off to her memories.

Sorting through her memories helped her see why Zakari had remembered so much. Each memory became clear when she came upon it. Every little tension causing moment between her and Minako during their past lives made her realize that Zakari was right about them. She was about to go back to a memory that she had already examined when she heard something. Her eyes opened at the sound, and the sight that greeted her took her back to her memories.

The person who caused the sound and had entered the dorm room had to be Kunzite's reincarnation. That was something that Ami was sure of.

“Oh, Zakari, I never thought you would bring back a girl after being gone all day,” said the reincarnation of Kunzite.

“Kun-Katashi, for your information, I never have found a girl before that made me want to date her,” said Zakari.

“But you never mentioned meeting anyone before,” said Katashi.

“But that doesn't mean anything,” said Zakari before looking down at Ami. “I'm sorry that I left you out, Ami.” He wrapped his arms and pulled her into a sitting position right on his lap.”Ami, I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Katashi. He and I have been friends shortly after I came to Japan. Katashi, this is Ami.”

“Hello, Katashi,” said Ami. She took a good look at Katashi. The young man's silver hair and gray eyes were very similar to Kunzite. He was as similar to Kunzite as Zakari was to Zoisite.

“Hello, Ami. How did you meet Zakari?” Katashi asked.

“Oh, you will find out soon,” said Ami. “The past has a curious way of killing memories.”

“Nice one! I never thought of putting it that way,” said Zakari.

“That's awfully cryptic,” said Katashi before sighing. “But I doubt I will get anywhere with either of you. Zakari always seems to be cryptic.”

“Katashi, I do thank you for interrupting us because I need to see to it that Ami gets home safetly,” said Zakari.

“You're welcome...I guess. See ya, Zakari,” said Katashi before leaving the two of them in the room.

“He reminds me too much of Kunzite. If he is not Kunzite's reincarnation, I wouldn't know what to believe,” said Ami. “Will you let me down?”

“Certainty, my Nymph,” said Zakari before guiding Ami to the ground from his bed. “So, what can I do to make sure you get home safe?”

“I don't want to keep you up all night and I don't know if it would be okay for you to stay overnight with me. So, can we walk to the nearest bus stop?” Ami asked.

“Sure. We should exchange phone numbers,” said Zakari.

“I can't believe today is the first day we met,” said Ami.

“Yeah, I can't either, but I recall that in the Silver Millennium, it take us long for us to strike up a comfortable relationship,” said Zakari. “However, I don't think it will progress that fast again.”

“That fast?” She asked before leaning down and sliding on her shoes.

“Ah, I was referring to the more romantic parts,” said Zakari before picking up his keys.

Ami felt her cheeks begin to burn at what Zakari was saying. Yes, they had progress fast in that part of their relationship in their past lives, and she doubt they would go fast on that part since it didn't seem like she could stop her cheeks from burning at the thought of those parts (even though those parts were vague memories).

“We should get going. I don't want you to miss you bus even though seeing you blush is a beautiful sight,” said Zakari as he grinned.


	3. Relying on Memories

Zakari felt antsy. No desk in the library seemed to calm his ants iness . Every ten minutes, he would jump to another desk.  Then about an hour into his jumping between desks in the library, he felt it. His hair on the back of his neck stood up. Another youma had make its appearance. /I need your help.  There is a youma around,/ he whispered through his bond with Ami. 

/Let me know where it is. I 'l l  try  to slip off  soon ,/ said Ami through their bond. 

He smiled as he gathered his things. It had been almost a week since he last seen his nymph, but they had stayed in contact through their phones and their bond. As the last book was shoved into his bag, Zakari jogged off to his dorm room.  After he reached it , he opened  the door.  He stepped in,  dropped his bag on his desk,  and closed his eyes .  He  allowed himself to feel where the youma was.

His eyes snapped open. The youma wasn't far. He relayed the coordinates to Ami and  went back into the hallway outside his dorm room. As his key turned to lock the door, Katashi came upon him “Zakari, what are you plans? Or are you going to see your girl?” Katashi asked.

“I do have plans with Ami,” said Zakari. He looked towards Katashi. “What is bothering you?”

“I don't know. I feel like I need to do something because I have this weird sensation,” said Katashi.

Zakari stared at Katashi. There was no way he could sense a youma. Kunzite's soul was still trap in a stone. Then a thought popped in Zakari's head. Maybe Zakari being made whole caused the latent abilities in Katashi to awaken. “I'm sure that feeling will go away, but I have to run or else. Ami doesn't like me being late,” said Zakari before he began to walk fast.

“Tell me later how your date went,” said Katashi..

Zakari looked back at Katashi and gave the man a smile  before starting back off again. As he  dashed towards  where the youma waited, he found himself wishing that Kunzite would be next.  Th oughts about Kunzite got him thinking about  the other two generals stuck in stones. He wonder when those two generals would be coming back into his life. 

“Zakari, is it close by?”

He stopped and looked up at who had pulled him out of his  thoughts of his past brothers. “Sailor Mercury,” he greeted before closing his eyes. “It's nearby. Let's go.”

“But don't you need to transform first?” Sailor Mercury asked.

“Nah, not at the moment,” said Zakari. “I will when we get closer.”

Mercury nodded.  Then the two of them walk ed towards where the youma was. As Zakari felt the youma  was closer, he ducked behind a tree and called on his powers.  Once  he became Zoisite , he  picked up his pace to catch up with Mercury. However, when she saw her stopping, he slowed and dropped behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw the youma, a sword  wielder , lashing out on the trees nearby.

“I can keep him busy and you figure out what his weakness is,” said Zoisite.

“Go ahead.” Sailor Mercury gestured to the youma. “If you need him distracted for a few minutes, let me know.”

Drawing his sword,  Zoisite nodded in  acknowledgment. Slowly, he crept to the right of the beast  and watched its movements for a moment. The creature seemed to just toss its blade about with spontaneity. It was the spontaneity of its actions that worried Zoisite the most. /I don't like our situation. Too much spontaneity,/ Zoisite whispered through his soul bond. 

/I'll provide a distraction ,/ said Mercury.

Sailor Mercury  shifted slightly out of the bushes hiding into the clearing and called up her powers to create a mist.  Zoisite grinned as  she slip ped back to her hiding place. It was time for him to get to work.  H e crouched down and  slowly  began to sneak up to the youma before the mist dissipated. When he saw the back  of the youma, he launched himself at it with sword ready for striking. However, the youma was ready and blocked him.

Zoisite jumped away and back into the mist. Circling the beast in the mist, he charged the beast again from a different  direction . Again, it blocked. This youma seemed to have something that could make everything for him difficult. He  went back into the mist and began thinking about what he could do. /How are you doing?/ He asked  Mercury . 

/My mist is not so great with determining a youma's weakness. What's happening?'/ She asked.

/Playing cat and mouse. This youma has blocked my last two attempts of attacking,/ said Zoisite.  He held out his sword slightly to the side. He began to ready himself to attack from a different angle .

/I'll see what I can do, Zoi,/ said  Mercury.

Once their bond was silent, Zoisite launched his next attack. This time at the feet of the youma, and this time resulted in some success. His sword nicked the creature's leg. But the creature launched a counterattack that repelled any chance of more damage on the beast. Zoisite backed away into the mist that was starting to disappear. This was such rotten luck he was having. Then that luck got more rotten.

His soul bond prickled with a mild pain-like irritation. He twirled around trying to sense the youma's location. His face drained of all blood when he determined its location. His luck had gotten more rotten. He dashed through the mist until he was on top of the youma and swung his blade right through its long neck. “Well, I didn't think that would happen.” Zoisite looked over to Sailor Mercury and cringed at the small trickle of blood running down her side. “Looks like I need to patch you up.”

“We can get Mamoru to do it,” said Mercury before her hand covered the wound.

“Did you forget I have the ability to heal as well?” Zoisite walked over to her.

“Can you use it? You only have your memories to use.” Sailor Mercury leaned against him once he was next to her.

“Yes, but it may take longer. Memories can only go so far.” Zoisite pulled her against his body. “I should first stop that bleeding.”

“Yes, you should.”

“Why are you starting to feel cold?” Zoisite placed his hand over her hand on her side. “Also, please stop shielding your side of our bond. I'm going to use it to make sure I get this right.”

“It shouldn't be shielded now. Oh, I didn't realize that my powers were doing that.” She closed her eyes and leaned against him. “Just get on to stopping the bleeding.”

Zoisite smiled and then closed his eyes. He began to focus on drawing out his powers  and on his bond with Mercury. Feeling warmth start to come out of his hand,  he began directing it to fix the vessels that were ble e ding. As he felt h er temperature come back up, he focused on fixing up the rest of the wound that she had. “Let's see if I did this correctly....” Zoisite pulled back and crouched on the ground. He carefully pulled back Sailor Mercury's hands from where her wound was and looked at the pristine skin that there. “Looks like I did. Would you like me to take you home?”

“Yes, you can,” said Sailor Mercury. “Are you going to try to teleport?”

“If you help me, I will,” said Zoisite as he smiled at her.

“Sure.” She closed her eyes and held on to him.

Zoisite closed his eyes and focused on where they wanted to go. He felt the stillness as they began teleporting through space. When he felt s ome wind  and heard  a crack before  the bustle of the city again, he opened his eyes.  They had arrived at their destination, a roof of a  condo building . More specifically, they arrived on the roof of the  condo building where Ami and her mother lived. 

L ooking down he saw that his little Nymph had de-transform at some point and was leaning quite heavily against him.  As he let his own transformation leave him, he wrapped his arms around her. “Ami?” 

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay with me picking you up and carrying you to your apartment?”

“Yeah.”

B ending down slightly, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly lifted her off her feet. “Don't fall asleep  on me.  If you do, I don't think I  would be able wake you,” said Zakari before he took his first steps with her in his arms.

“I'll try, and I don't want to even think about the situation we would find ourselves in if my mom comes home to us sleeping outside the door,” said Ami before Zakari chuckled.

“Nymph, that's what I want to avoid at all costs.”

* * *

Zakari bolted up as he heard a door open and close. For a moment, he blinked at his  unfamiliar surroundings.  However, everything came back to him when the person sleeping on him shifted slightly. After carrying his Nymph to her apartment, they  promptly laid down on the couch and went to sleep.  He could only guess that Ami's mom had come home. “Would you like some tea?” A woman asked.

“Yes, please, ma'am,” said Zakari before Ami's mom slipped into the kitchen.

A s he waited for Ami's mom to finish making tea, Zakari  shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around Ami.  His nap had  made him more alert than he was before  it .  Nothing in his surroundings stood out before, but now it all did . As he looked around the living room, his eyes hovered on each picture he spotted containing Ami in them. “ T he tea will be ready soon.  However, I want a word with you in the kitchen ,” said Ami's mom when she poked her head through the doorway to the kitchen.

Zakari nodded in response  to Ami's mom .  T hen  he  turned his attention to the one in his arms. Their bond was relax at her end.  A few memories of their past leak ed into his side of the bond. She wouldn't be waking for a few more minutes.  Zakar i's arms wrapped around Ami. Zakari stood up with Ami and then laid her on the couch. Zakari looked around. His eyes landed on a pillow. He snatched it and put it under Ami's head.

Zakari 's lips curled upwards . Ami  hadn't react ed to  and of  his movement s .  He want ed to show his love for her. However, he squashed his own desires and strode to the kitchen. In this life,  they will have all the time they want with their relationship.

“What's your name?” Ami's mom asked. She poured him a glass of tea.

“Zakari, ma'am,” he said.

“That is a nice name, Zakari. I'm Saeko and you can refer to me as such,” said Saeko.

“It is, Saeko,” said Zakari. He sat down at the small kitchen table. “Thank you for the tea.”

“You're welcome. Are you wondering what I wanted to say to you?” Saeko sat down across from him.

“I am somewhat, but know this. I never want to ever hurt Ami. It will pain me if I am forced to hurt her against my own free will.” He picked up the mug of tea.

“Ami has told me about being a reincarnation. And I assume you are also one, Zakari?” Saeko asked.

“Yes, I am, Saeko. I assume you know about our past lives' shared relationship, correct?” Zakari blew on his tea and took a sip of his tea.

“So you're the one that had his memories in that stone Ami has been carrying around?”

“Yeah.” Zakari's eyebrow arched up. “And did she really carry it around with her?”

“Yes. Never saw her without it.” Saeko wrapped her hands around her own mug. “Would you be willing to tell me more about the past?”

“Ah, well, I don't think I should. There's things that me and Ami need to deal with first before either of us can say what happened in the past.”

“Ami had described it wasn't a fairytale all the time,” said Ms. Mizuno.

“That's how I would describe it as well.” Zakari brought his mug to his lips. He took a quick sip. “There were good times, and then there were bad times. The end was the worst. Although it ended tragically, I'm thankful. Mainly for this second life.”

“I wonder how many people are able to have a chance at a second life.”

“More than you would expect, Saeko.”

“Will you want to stay over for the night?”

Zakari shook his head. “I shouldn't.  M y neglected school work  needs me . But I  wont leave until Ami has waken.”

“If you want to stay and eat dinner with us, you are more than welcome to do so.”

“I might take you up on that offer. Especially if Ami would like me to.”

* * *

One late afternoon when she came home after being with the rest of the girls, Ami had started to not feel good. Brushing off that feeling, she trudged through her homework late into the night. But the next morning, when she woke up, she now regretted brushing off that feeling.

That feeling had morphed into a sickly warm feeling .  S he knew she needed to spend the whole day resting. It also didn't hurt that her mom was home and could get her food.  So she allowed her eyes to close. Then she reached out to  Zakari through their bond that she was heavily shielding. /Zoi, I don''t want you to see me for awhile,/ she said  through their bond .

/Did you come down with something since I last saw you?  You' re shielding your side of our bond,/ said Zakari.

/Yeah, I  am . Hopefully, resting today will help,/ she replied to  him.

/ I'll let you rest, Nymph,/ said Zakari. / But if you need anything, I'll be there./

/Thank you, Zakari,/ she said before she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Today was being a very bad day for Zakari.

It had started early before the sun had even rose. Zakari woke to Katashi banging on his door. He got up and let his best friend into his room.  Zakari crossed his arms and listened to his friend. Katashi could not stop speaking about something. And Zakari couldn't figure out what he was even talking about.

Once the first rays of the sun was peaking through the curtains, Zakari figured out what Katashi needed. One moment Katashi would be talking about something from the Silver Millenium. Then the next moment Katashi would be talking about something from the modern day. It was maddening for Zakari to keep it straight. So Zakari got dressed and took Katashi to Mamoru's. 

Zakari didn't stay long at Mamoru. He was running late for his class. He left Katashi at Mamoru's and hurried to his class. Zakari still ended up late to the class. But that wasn't the only class that he was late to. A nasty youma had made Zakari late for his special class at the hospital .  He really wished he could see Ami. Just seeing her would make his whole day better. However, she asked for him to stay away for awhile. Ami didn't want him to catch what she had.

A s  Zakari exited his class at the hospital, he spotted a  familiar woman with dark hair. He went straight up to her.  “ Saeko , I didn't know I would be seeing you here,” said Zakari.

“Ami told me that you had a class here, and since I didn't know how else to contact you, I came to wait for you. Did Ami contact you about her feeling sick?” Saeko asked. 

“Yes, she did. Did she get worse?” Zakari asked.

“Yes, she did. When Usagi and Mamoru was visiting her, she kept losing consciousness,” said Saeko. “Those two brought her here and a doctor, who is a friend of mine, was assigned to look her over. He decided she needed to be admitted.” Saeko sighed and shook her head. I've been with her for a couple hours, but I want you to sit with her.”

“I would be honored to do that, but Ami had asked me to stay away because she was sick,” said Zakari.

“I don't think she would mind you being next to her,” said Saeko. “Besides, it's bacterial infection that she has.”

“Bacterial? Then I guess I can sit with her,” said Zakari. 

“She's in room 202.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” Zakari bowed. “Anything else before I go to her?”

“Take this key.” Saeko handed him a key. “It's for our condo. You're welcome to stay there while she is sick.” 

“I will stay there since it is closer,” said Zakari. “I appreciate. I don't think I could spend my time with her and still keep up with my school work.” 

“You're welcome. I shouldn't keep you much longer.”

“Thank you again,” said Zakari before he turned around and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

When  Zakari reached room 202,  he  poked his head in and frowned at the sight before him. An IV stand stood next  to  the hospital bed in the room.  The stand had a bag of IV fluid of some sort.  A clear tube went from the IV bag down to the arm of Ami.

Zakari plodded slowly into the room and  went to the chair  near the  hospital  bed. As he sat down  on the chair, he allowed himself to look at Ami. Her hair was messy . Her skin  was coated with sweat  and lacked its usually color .  “Zakari?”

He glanced up to her face and saw her half open eyes before they closed again. “How are you?” He asked.

“Why are you....” Her voice trailed off.

“Your mom asked me. Is there anything you would like me to do?” Zakari asked.

“My hand....” She said.

“Hold it?” He asked.

“Yes,” she replied.

He reached out to her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. “Do you want anything else?” Zakari asked.

“No.” She opened her eyes slightly. They were open enough for her to see him. .

“Are you feeling better than earlier?” Zakari asked.

“Yes,” she said.

/Good,/ he whispered through his soul bond with her. /If you want anything else, let me know through our bond./

* * *

It's amazing what a nap could do, or at least that was what Ami thought. 

Ami had woken from  a nap with Zakari's hand holding on to  one of  hers.  S he wasn't ready to open her eyes,  a nd it was all because of her dreams. Never had she thought she would have dreams of the past  like Usagi, but she did. 

The memory  had through a dream  during her nap. It reminded her of  her current sitaution .  In that time of that memory, s he was sick  at that time, and Zoisite, like Zakari,  had come to her bedside and h e ld her hand.  Zoisite from the mmemory had done something, and Ami had a suspicion that Zakari was doing that exact thing. If he was, she was concerned with what it would bring. There were so many topics right now that she didn't want to mention to her mom.

/What has you annoyed, my Nymph?/

/You better not be using your healing ability,/ she said to him through their bond.

/Why? I thought you would like to get out of here faster,/ said Zakari.

/Did you even think of what will happen if someone discovers your abilities?/

/Oh. That didn't cross my mind./

/You're so troublesome. And if you end up cluing my mom into our titles in our past life, I don't think I will let you see me for two weeks./

/Two weeks? No I don't want that. I'll do anything for you./

/Be qu iet ./

It surprised her that he actually did as she asked. Her memories of the past didn't seem to show that he would listen easily to her.  But her memories had showed how much she had changed from  her own past .  M aybe this life had impacted Zakari just as much  this life had impacted her.  “Zakari,” she s aid quietly.

“If you need to say something, you can say it through our bond,” said Zakari.

“I want to go back to sleep and your help would be appreciated,” said Ami. She opened her eyes and looked at Zakari.

“I can't refuse that request.” Zakari grinned at her. “You can stop shielding your side of our bond.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Shielding your side stops what I want to do.” She glared at him as he spoke. “And don't look at me like that. I know what I'm doing,” said Zakari.

S he huffed and closed her eyes. Focusing on slowly dropping the shield around her bond with  him , she found herself feeling  a  warmth  that was slowly engulfing her. It wasn't the sick kind of warmth. It was the warmth that made her feel sleepy.  She opened her eyes to look at Zakari and gave him the best smile she could before her eyes closed. 

“Are you enjoying it?” Zakari asked.

/Yes,/ she whispered through their bond.

“Get some rest,” said Zakari before she felt sleep take her.

* * *

When Ami had woke up in her own bed, she tossed off the covers and sat up. Her eyes glanced around her room. The short bookshelf across from her bed had no empty spots. On top of that bookshelf was her aquarium. The two fish she had in it were swimming about it. Her desk under the window was cleared for the most part except for the photo album with all the postcards from her dad.

Ami stood up and stretched. Then she walked over to her desk. She picked up the photo album and crouched next to the desk. On a shelf built into the desk was an empty spot. She slid the photo album into that spot. Her eyes stared at the photo album.

Her dad hadn't reached out to her in awhile. The last time she had any contact with her dad was the night before she received Zoisite's stone. Before that last time, he had been fairly persistent in calling her. It was so odd that he stopped calling. Ami shook her head. If her dad wanted to talk to her, he had her number and could easily get it. After all, he was the one paying for her cell phone.

Ami stood up and stretched again. Her eyes glanced around her room. Then they landed on the newest item in her room. Sitting on the end of her bed was a green blanket that Zakari had given her a few days ago. Ami grabbed the blanket and tossed it over her shoulder.

Ami looked at her cell phone for a moment. Then she walked out of her room and to the living room. Once she reached the living room, she sat down at one end of the couch. Her hands tugged the blanket off her shoulder. Ami spread it out across her legs. Then her mind began to wonder.

On the day Zakari had given Ami the blanket, he told her about his meeting with Mamoru and what he learned from Mamoru. He mentioned Minako had taken ill after Kunzite's memories were released but was better. As for Katashi, he seemed to be doing all right. According to Zakari, that was because Minako had taken on all the ill effects.

That wasn't the only thing Ami had learned from Zakari. Mamoru had pulled the details of her and Zakari's battle with a monster from Zakari. Ami shook her head. Mamoru wasn't a fool and probably figured out that Zakari hadn't healed her wound properly. Zakari's healing abilities were good, but he lacked practice. Practice would have prevented Ami from getting a bacterial infection in the first place.

Ami pushed that chain of thoughts away. It was no use of thinking about the recent. Today was a rare time where her and her mom were able to be together.

Her mom walked up to her and place a glass of warm tea into her hands. “I'm glad I got to come home yesterday,” said Ami.

“I have a feeling that it is because of multiple reasons,” said her mom as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

“Yes,” she said.

“And one of those happen to be related to that fine young man named Zakari.”

“Mom.” Ami now wished she had something to hide her burning face behind.

“He is definitely one of those reasons.” The teasing tone was in Saeko's voice. “Speaking of Zakari, does he know that your home?”

“I texted him.”

“Then you have his phone number?”

“His phone number and his email address.”

“And have you kissed?”

“Not yet, and I doubt it will happen any time soon.” Ami looked down at her tea.

“And why is that? I think you two would have kissed by now.”

“It is because of our past lives.” Ami sighed.

“What exactly about it?” Saeko asked.

“Things in the past need to be left there, but that life was a good teacher.” Ami brought the glass of tea to her lips before taking a sip.

“If you ever want to talk, you can come to me.”

“I will, Mom, but I don't know if that will ever happen.”

* * *

Enjoying how Zakari was holding her, Ami allowed herself to dive deep into their bond, but she always tried to remain aware of the world around her. If he asked, she was sure she could describe everything around her. And everything included the exact number of times he had shifted. She knew because they had been practicing. Or at least, she was practicing with him.

It had been his idea. They would practice with paying attention to the world around them while fully immerse in their bond. Zakari had proposed all this when he came over to see her in her own room. Ami had agree without a second thought.

Now almost a full day later, she hadn't regret agreeing as she tugged the blanket he had given her closer. As she was thinking about napping, she heard something odd from the direction of the kitchen. Pulling out of their bond, she heard Zakari congratulating her, but she couldn't say whether he said it verbally or through their bond. She was more concern about the odd noise.

Ami's eyes opened at the same time that Saeko came out of the kitchen. Noticing instantly that her mom was holding her finger with a pure, white towel stained red. Ami frowned. “Did you cut your finger?” She asked, feeling a sense of deja vu.

“Yes, sadly, I doubt it will heal without attention, but I really should have someone else look at it,” said her mom looking at her finger.

_/_Do you want me to try healing her finger?/ Zakari asked through their bond.

“Go ahead, Zakari,” Ami said softly. Saeko glanced towards her.

“Okay,” said Zakari. He slipped out from behind Ami. His arms letting her go. He walked to the older woman. “Saeko, would you give me your hand?”

“And why should I?” Saeko asked. She held out her injured hand.

“Just watch,” said Zakari as he wrapped his hands around her injured hand. He closed his eyes and in a few moments he open them as he pulled his hands away. “It should be healed. I don't think you will have any issues with it, but do try and favor it for a bit.”

Sakeo looked at her finger and then looked at Zakari. “Thank you, general,” she said.

“General?” Zakari asked with one eyebrow raised.

“For some reason, I have a picture in my head of you dressed in armor and with a sword. General seemed to fit, but thank you, Zakari. I should get back to making our dinner,” said Saeko as she went back to the kitchen.

“That's so strange,” said Zakari as he stared towards the kitchen doorway. “Ami, what was that about?”

“Do you remember my maid from back then?” Ami asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Zakari turned and walked back to her with one hand stroking his chin. “Wasn't she about twenty years older than us and was the one of the very few outside of the guardians to know about our relationship in our past lives?”

“Yes. And we only thought we were the only one reincarnated.” Ami looked away from the kitchen.

“Should I go and talk to Usagi and Mamoru tomorrow?” He asked. Zakari sat down next to him.

“Yes,” she said before looking at him. “Maybe she needs to know our titles fully. When you talk to them, don't forget to mention how she called you a general.”

“I won't forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be 36 pages, but I found this spot was a good place to end the chapter. Just a heads up, the next chapter will have references to Phone Calls, the first fanfic posted in this series. So if you get tired of waiting for chapter 4, go read that. Otherwise, I am planning to publish another chapter next month.


	4. Mermories of a Maid, Knight, and Queen

Ever since he had entered into Mamoru's apartment, Zakari felt nervous as they waited for Usagi. He and Mamoru had talked about random every day things. It was things that Zakari didn't care to remember. Then he glanced to the shelf that held the box holding the final two generals' stones. Nephrite and Jadeite stood as spirits looking at him. They seemed to know his nervousness. “Zoisite,” Nephrite began, “what has you so nervous?”

“Usagi needs to get here soon,” said Zakari. He tossed his head back. “Why does my life decide to get more complicated?”

“So there is something going on between you and Sailor Mercury?” Nephrite's lips curled.

“Nephrite, I'm not interested in you knowing the details,” said Zakari.

“Zakari, please tell us a little about what is happening,” said Mamoru.

“I am sure Ami hasn't told her mom anything about my status in our past lives,” said Zakari as he ran his hand through his hair, “but she called me a knight.”

“A general? You're sure that she doesn't know anything about you being one in the past?” Mamoru's brows furrowed.

“Yes. What Ami says suggests so,” said Zakari.

“What was she suggesting?” Another voice asked from the doorway.

“Usagi, you're here,” said Mamoru. He looked towards the doorway.

“Usagi, I'm glad you could make it,” said Zakari “We were talking about a little incident last night and it's why I came here.” Zakari looked toward Usagi. “And it's why I wanted to talk to both of you.”

“What was this little incident?” Usagi asked. She walked towards the couch.

Zakari let out a sigh. “I should start at the beginning.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Ami and I have been practicing with our bond so that we can be deep into it and be able to pull out of it when things around us change. Last night was perfect for our practice.”

“Why?” Usagi sat down and leaned forward.

“It was because we both pulled out of our bond when Saeko came out of the kitchen with a cut finger,” Zakari stood up to walk around. “I had asked through our bond if I could heal her finger, but then I felt a feeling of deja vu come from our bond before she said out loud that yes I could. Then I felt my own deja vu feeling. I healed Saeko's finger, and when I was finished, she said 'thank you, knight'! Ami has said things that tells me that her mom should not know that I was a general in the past life.”

“So you haven't told her about your title, but she called you a knight last night?” Usagi asked.

“Yes.” Zakari dropped back into his seat on the couch.

“I feel there is something more to this Zakari. Why did you come to us?” Mamoru asked.

“Do you remember,” said Zakari softly, “the maid that maintained Amy's quarters on the moon?”

“Are you implying that Saeko is Eir?” Usagi asked.

“So that was her name? I vaguely remember ending up in Amy's room and her maid coming in and making a comment to her about how I wasn't Zoisite,” said Mamoru. He looked to Zakari.

“Eir did know about the two of you being together,” said Usagi. “Are you sure that she is Saeko?”

“Yes.” Zakari closed his eyes. “When I asked about why she called me a knight, she said she could see me in amour but couldn't explain why exactly she said a knight instead of a regular solider.”

“Usagi, what do you think?” Mamoru asked.

“It could be possible. We don't know how many people were reincarnated from the moon besides us,” said Usagi before closing her eyes for a few moments before opening them. “But I know who we can asked.”

“If you want to call her, go ahead,” said Mamoru.

“Call who?” Zakari's eyebrows arched upwards.

“Setsuna Meiou is her identity in this time when she is not standing guard as Sailor Pluto,” said Usagi as she pulled out her cell phone.

“I don't recall ever meeting her,” said Zakari.

“She rarely left the gate in the past,” said Mamoru as Usagi raised her cell phone to her ear.

“So did you see her back then?” Zakari asked as he started hearing Usagi talk to whoever had answer the phone.

“Once and it wasn't all that long. I have met her numerous times in this life because of what has happened,” said Mamoru. Then Usagi pulled away her phone. “So what did she say?”  
  


“She's coming to visit us. She'll be teleporting in right at this moment,” said Usagi before a cloud of smoke appeared and dissipated, leaving Sailor Pluto in her place.

“Your highness,” said Sailor Pluto before allowing her transformation go.

“Setsuna, please drop the formalities,” said Usagi.

“Of course, Usagi. What did you want to ask?” Setsuna asked.

“Zakari brought up something that has made me wonder how many people besides us has been reincarnated,” said Usagi.

Setsuna glanced toward Zakari, and he felt like she was studying him. “It is a pleasure to finally make acquaintance with you, Zakari,” said Setsuna.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you,” said Zakari.

“Usagi, to answer your question, almost everyone on the moon,” said Setsuna.

“Would Eir and Gunnar be reincarnated?” Usagi asked.

“Yes, and I have a feeling that you are thinking about something since you mentioned Gunnar,” said Setsuna.

“Gunnar? That's the man who dropped in on Earth to fetch Amy a couple of times,” said Zakari. 

“Did Gunnar finally act on his feelings for Eir in this life?” Usagi asked.

“Yes,” said Setsuna.

“If Eir is Saeko, then Gunnar is...oh great, I think I should check with Ami,” said Zakari as he covered his face with his palm.

“Setsuna, since Gunnar acted on his feelings, did my mom have sway over who our parents were in this era?” Usagi asked.

“Only with Rei's grandpa is a reincarnation besides Eir and Gunnar,” said Setsuna.

“But isn't he too old?” Usagi asked.

“No, but he is among the oldest of the reincarnations,” said Setsuna. “Zakari, weren't you going to do something?”

“Oh, yeah, I completely forgot. Don't disturb me for awhile,” said Zakari as he closed his eyes.

/What is it?/ Her voice asked through their bond.

/Did I wake you, nymph?/ He asked through their bond.

/Somewhat, I was trying to,/ said Ami through their bond.

/Anyway, do you recall Gunnar?/ Zakari asked.

/Zoi, why do you ask?'/ She asked.

/He was reincarnated as well. According to Setsuna, Rei's grandpa is a reincarnation as well. Who's Rei?/

/Ask Jadeite./

/Ah, Raye, Sailor Mars./

/As for Gunnar, I do remember him. The highest knight on the moon was always around us guardians. I remember him coming down to fetch me if I stayed too long on Earth, but I can't remember why I would./

/I do remember him coming down to the Earth to fetch you, but not why you would stay so long./

/Gunnar...he had feelings for Eir, didn't he?/

/That's what Usagi is implying. What memory came to you?/

/Hmm...? Oh, I remember what Gunnar looked like. To be honest, I have a memory of how I consider Eir and Gunnar were more like parents than what my actual parents of that life./

/I'm not surprise. From what I can remember, they seemed to be around you often./

/Zakari, go look at my Dad's most recent painting. If that's not proof of him being Gunnar, then I don't know what else could prove it./

/How can I look him up since I don't know anything about him?/

/His pen name is Takumi./

/What's his given name?/

/Takao. I will have to call him and talk about this some how./

/Don't do call him before your ready. Get some sleep. I'll be back once I finish up here./

/Okay. Make sure you bring us back something to eat. Mom's shift is tonight./

/I won't forget, nymph./

Zakari kept his eyes closed and only opened them once he felt Ami fall asleep. “Zakari, what did she say?” Usagi asked.

“She told me to look at her dad's most recent painting,” said Zakari. Mamoru walked over to a small desk where a laptop sat.

“What is his name?” Mamoru asked as he took a seat at the desk.

“His pen name is Takumi,” said Zakari as he heard gently tapping of typing.

“I think I found it,” said Mamoru.

“Let me see it.” Zakari stood up and walked over to the computer. He looked at the picture of a painting on the laptop. “Wow, she's right. It does prove he is Gunnar.”

The painting was of a lush forest during a night of the full moon. The characters, eight of them, seemed to shimmer in the moonlight as they seemed to sneak through the forest. At waist level on four of the characters was daggers, and the daggers that had sheathes in four different colors: blue, orange, red, and green. “Wow, I didn't know that Ami's dad was this good,” said Usagi.

“I'm not surprise he became a painter in this lifetime. I have some hazy memory of him being on Earth with a drawing pad,” said Zakari as he looked to Usagi. “However, I am surprise you came over here without me knowing.”

“You were so entranced in that picture that I don't think you would have notice her coming up on us,” said Mamoru before he turned his gaze back to the picture. “So, does anyone else feel like he remembers his past life?”

“I do, and I am now afraid to meet him in this time,” said Zakari.

“Do you need pointers on how to deal with an overprotective father, Zakari?” Mamoru smirked.

“Yes, I do since I never had to deal with that in the past,” said Zakari.

“Let Ami handle it. She might know how to get him off your back,” said Usagi.

“I guess I could, but what should we do with our current situation? I came here seeing if we should tell Ami's mom about our past lives in full,” said Zakari.

“It will all come out to her eventually. She is Eir and those memories are starting come back for her,” said Setsuna as everyone turned to look at her.

“So we should tell her?” Zakari questioned.

“Yes, and Zakari?” Setsuna smiled mysteriously.

“Yes?”

“I suggest you remember how to use your healing and purification abilities soon,” said Setsuna before disappearing.

“She certainly knows how to make an exit,” said Zakari.

“You get use to it,” said Mamoru.

“Since it seems we should reveal ourselves to Ami's mom, does anyone have any suggestions?” Zakari asked as he wandered over to the couch again.

“I think I might have an idea,” said Usagi.

“Go ahead and say it,” said Zakari as he sat down on the couch.

As he listened to the idea of Usagi's, he found it was perfect, and it relied on who Eir was in the past.

* * *

Ami heard the door bell ring, and her stomach rumbled at the sound. It had to be Makoto. After dinner last night, Zakari moaned about needing to go out to fetch their lunch. She had laughed at him but then suggested they ask Makoto to bring lunch. When he accepted, she was surprise. She had thought he wouldn't want to meet her again. /Are you going to stop thinking? Makoto is heating up lunch for us,/ said his voice as whisper in her head.

/Yeah, I will,/ she responded back to him.

/We'll bring out your plate. You don't need to even need to move,/ said Zakari.

She frowned as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the couch. That last comment was not appreciated. “Are you not happy about something Ami?” An amused Zakari asked.

“At this rate, you will not get a chance to sleep in my bed tonight,” said Ami as Makoto slipped a warm plate into her hands.

“Are you really that ticked about what I said?” Zakari teased.

She merely glared at him until she began to feel the right retort come to her tongue.

“You guys are giving me some strange deja vu, and I'm sure this has never happen before,” said Makoto before glancing to Ami. “You were going to say something about not being as fragile as a glass doll?”

“Makoto, how could you know?” Ami felt like she was a fish out of water, but then she felt a memory begin to come out of the mist that was hiding it.

“This happened before...at least in our past lives,” said Zakari softly.

“Yes, it did,” said Ami.

“Now, you are really creeping me out,” said Makoto.

“We discovered awhile ago that we never really had our full memories,” said Ami. “You are probably remembering some of that memory.”

“A memory? Of the past?”

“Yes, Makoto,” said Ami before taking a bite of food. “This is good. Thank you, Makoto.”

“You're welcome. I thought we had all of them,” said Makoto.

“I did too until I met Zakari and he triggered quite a few memories that I didn't remember having,” said Ami.

“Is this about what Usagi text us about last night?” Makoto tilted her head.

“Yes.” Ami looked over to Zakari. “Could you explain about that?”

“Certainly, my ice princess,” said Zakari as Ami's cheeks turned a light pink. “Makoto, do you remember anything about Eir or Gunnar?”

“The two that Minako...Mina always talked about needing to be together?” Makoto looked at Ami. “Wasn't Eir, your maid back then Ami? Why are you asking?”

She felt the warmth of her face increase. “It can't be healthy for me be this warm,” she muttered to herself before looking at Makoto. “Yes, she was. Both were reincarnated.”

“Reincarnated like us?”

“Yes, and it seems that Queen Serenity did have some sway over who our parents is going to be in this time,” said Ami. “At least, Rei's grandfather is one for so.”

“How do you know she had influence?” Makoto's brow furrowed. “Why do you say she had some sway?”

“From what Zakari told me, Setsuna indicated she did. As for why, my parents.”

“Are you sure both of them are reincarnations? Even you dad?”

“Yes, I am sure Makoto. Besides, how could my mom know that Zakari was a knight in his past life when I hadn't told her?”

“She knows he was a knight,” said Makoto gesturing to Zakari. “Then why would your dad be Gunnar?”

“Zakari,” said Ami looking at his now empty plate, “could you get the album that I showed you last night?”

“Yes, I can,” said Zakari. He left the room.

“I'm thinking about Nephrite,” said Makoto.

“He was the one who helped me when I knew something was wrong with Zakari,” said Ami. “You should talk to him. Maybe take his stone.”

“His stone? But I've been seeing this guy that strangely looks like him in my neighborhood,” said Makoto. She looked over to Ami.

Ami finished the last thing on her plate. “Zakari knew who Kunizite was before he became whole,” said Ami. She turned her head slightly to study the glass of water sitting on the coffee table. “Beryl had split their past selves from their present selves. All to make them easier to turn into puppets.”

“Are you suggesting,” began Makoto, “that this guy could be Nephrite's reincarnation?”

“Yes,” said Ami. “Do you recall much about the past? I used to only remember snippets and fleeting memories besides that day.”

“Used to?” Makoto's eyebrows furrowed. “How did you remember more than that?”

“When I crossed paths with Zakari,” said Ami. “Watch for a moment. I can't do this for very long.”

Ami closed her eyes and focused on her abilities over water. Smiling when she heard a gasp, she opened her eyes to see the water floating above the glass on the coffee table. Maintaining her focus, she slowly lowered the water back to the glass. She didn't pay any attention to the warmth that envelope her as it hover slightly above the glass. Letting go of her ability, the water fell into the glass.

“Good job, Nymph,” whispered Zakari into her ear causing her to blush.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“When did you recall being able to do that?” Makoto asked.

“Why did you say recall? Awhile ago. When me and Zakari renewed our vows,” said Ami.

“I remember you doing that in the past. For some reason, I am thinking that you were just as bad as Serenity for sneaking down to the Earth,” said Makoto before Ami snorted. “What was that for?”

“I don't think you'll be saying that about just me,” said Ami. “Zoi, did you bring it?”

“Here it is.” Zakari handed an album to Ami.

“Thank you,” said Ami. She opened the album and flipped to the very last page. “Makoto, look at this photo. When Zakari saw this painting of my dad's in this image, he knew my dad was Gunnar.” Ami handed the album to Makoto.

Makoto took the album. “This picture...it looks like a scene from the Earth back then,” said Makoto as she looked up from the album.

“I haven't had a chance to ask my dad about it yet, but I think he remembers the past and might be why he and mom were having arguments that cause them to separate,” said Ami.

“I thought you said they had divorced, not separated?”

“I found the divorce papers, unsigned, a little while ago,” said Ami. She glanced away. “But how they were unsigned and Mom thought it was official is something I don't know.” Ami smiled. “I only found out about them when I last talked to dad.”

“So, since you're sure Eir is your mom, what are you going to do?” Makoto asked.

“I am going to show her what I look like as a general before taking her up to the roof to explain everything and introduce her to Usagi and Mamoru,” said Zakari.

“So that's why you asked that I could bring extra food so you have some for dinner tonight,” said Makoto.

“Yes,” said Ami before looking at Zakari. “You should go to the store since we will need to have food for tomorrow.”

“I will, but do you need anything before I go?” Zakari asked.

“No,” said Ami as she felt Zakari's lips touch the top of her head.

“Have fun, and I'll try to be back soon,” said Zakari. He went towards the door.

“Zakari, I'll hang around here until you get back,” said Makoto.

“I appreciate that, and I'm sure Ami has a few more things to tell you.” Zakari slipped on his shoes. “If you need anything while I'm out, let me know.”

“We will,” said Ami. “Now hurry up. You don't have all day to talk to us.”

Zakari grinned before he opened the door and left. “He's quite something in this life,” said Makoto after the door was locked from outside.

“Yes, he is. What should we talk about now?” Ami asked.

“What have you all done with Zakari since you ran into him?”

“Well...we have done quite a bit in such a short time like....”

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful even with all of his jitters. And now, with all the dishes put away in the dishwasher, they had rose from the table and started towards the couch. Zakari, out of concern for Ami, trailed behind her. “Zakari, are you going to come and sit down?” Saeko asked.

“Ah, not quite yet,” said Zakari as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. “Well, I have something to show you first before I may sit down again.”

“And what is it?” She asked again.

“You had caught me off guard when you called me a knight that one night,” said Zakari. He looked to Ami and gave a nod.

“Zakari and I discussed it for awhile and decided he should reveal his title from his past life,” said Ami. “Zakari, you can go ahead and do it now.”

Zakari allowed his eyes to close before he called on his armor and cape. When he heard a gasp, he opened his eyes to see Saeko looking at him. Her eyes seemed to gaze firmly at the armor and cape that adorned his body. “What do you think? This is how I looked most of the time in the past,” said Zakari.

“Was you...Zoisite, a knight?” Saeko asked.

Zakari grinned. “Yes, you are correct. But how would you know?”

“I don't understand how I even know that, but if you and my daughter are reincarnation, could it be possible that I am one as well?” Sakeo asked.

“Let's see if this helps you. Do you know what Endymion's station was?” Zakari asked.

“I recall insinuating that someone was cheating on you with him...the Earth Prince,” said Saeko as her eyes widen. “Where did that come from?”

“My liege, the one I served, was Endymion, the Earth Prince. And someone has also told me something similar happened in the past,” said Zakari as he crouched to the ground and allowed the armor fade. “I should tell you a tale of the past. It's a Romeo and Juliet kind of tale. Endymion, Prince of the Earth, had found his soul mate when she had sneaked down from the moon. Of course, it wasn't an every day occurrence for someone from the moon to be the soul mate to a person of the Earth.”

“Your tale, it sounds so familiar, like it some faded memory to me,” said Saeko.

“That tale is a part of my past life,” said Zakari as he rose to his feet. “I have one more thing to show you.”

“And what is that?”

“You will see, but I have to ask first. Does the name Eir sound familiar to you? Don't tell me the answer until I show you that one more thing,” said Zakari before he began to walk towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Saeko asked as Zakari put on his shoes.

“We're heading to the roof for this. It's easier to show up there for the moment,” said Zakari as Saeko began to follow him.

“Will this be long?”

“No,” said Zakari before he looked towards Ami. “Don't do anything to over exert yourself. I will try to make this quick.”

“If you take more than ten minutes, I will be in bed,” said Ami from the couch.

“I can say we will try,” said Zakari before he opened the door. “After you.”

“Thank you, Zakari,” said Saeko as she when through the open door.

“Now, let's get to the roof,” said Zakari after he closed the door to the apartment.

As Zakari began to head towards the roof, he listened to Saeko's footsteps as he thought about what to say next. Once they reached the door to the roof, he could feel that his prince was nearby. Then he pushed open the door and the two of them step out on to the roof. “Zakari, that name you mentioned...can I tell you what I associate with it?” Saeko asked.

“I guess you could if you want,” said Zakari.

“When I hear the name Eir,” said Saeko, “I get an image of being in a room full of various herbs. Then I recall someone telling me to get one of the herbs.”

“And anything else?” Zakari asked.

“I was getting those herbs when Gunnar came and told us that we were under attack,” said Saeko. “But that is where everything stops.”

“You two can come out now,” said Zakari before two figures jumped down in front of them. “I assume both of you heard that.”  
  


“We heard, Zakari,” said Tuxedo Mask as he moved his arm causing his cape to shimmer in the moonlight.

“I thought you wouldn't be transformed,” jested Zakari before turning towards Saeko again. “You recall the tale I told you?”

“Yes, but what does that have to do with Tuxedo Mask?” Saeko asked.

“Endymion's reincarnation,” said Zakari as he gestured to Tuxedo Mask, “is him.”

Saeko's eye glanced to Tuxedo Mask and glanced to Zakari. “He was in love with the Moon Princess, wasn't he? And didn't his guard come to visit the moon quite often to retrieve him from there?”

“You're right, but his guard didn't always come to visit the moon to get him,” said Zakari.

“I think I might know, but I want to ask one question,” said Saeko.

“Go ahead,” said Zakari as he smiled.

“Was Endymion's soul mate the Moon Princess?” Saeko asked.

“Yes,” said Zakari before he gestured to Sailor Moon, “and she is her reincarnation.”

Zakari watched as Saeko's eyes clouded over as she truly saw Sailor Moon fully. “That memory I was telling you about earlier...that was from the last day...of the Moon Kingdom. And the other person I was with was Princess Amy of Mercury....”

“It sounds like your memories are finally coming back to you. I don't think it will be long before they are all back,” said Sailor Moon before looking at Zakari who was starting to pace. “Zakari, what's wrong?”

“This is not good,” muttered Zakari before looking toward Sailor Moon. “We are going to have to cut this short. We have some trouble to deal with. I need you and Tuxedo Mask to come with me.”

“How do you know there is trouble?” Sailor Moon asked.

“I just do,” said Zakari as he summoned his armor, cape, and his sword.

“Zakari, before you go, should I tell her that I now know she is Sailor Mercury?” Saeko asked.

“She knows that you know. We will be back. I'll let Ami know when we are returning,” said Zakari before leaping to another roof with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon following behind him.

* * *

They were taking too long. That was what Ami felt when she glanced at the clock and noticed how much time had passed. As she rose to her feet to start heading to her bedroom, she felt Zakari summoning his armor and sword through their bond. Pulling out her mini-computer, she tapped a few keys until it showed her where a monster was. /Where's the monster?/ He asked through their bond.

/The same as last time. Wish I could help,/ she whispered to him before putting away the mini-computer.

/Cheer up, Nymph. You can support me from a distance with your mini-computer. Besides your mom needs your help since this monster decided to kindly interrupt us,/ said Zakari.

/So she's getting her memories back?/ She asked as she made her way to bedroom.

/Yes, but they are very hazy. Have you decided when you will talk to your father about him being Gunnar?/

/Not yet. I have to figure out the time difference first,/ she said as she laid down on her bed.

/Where does he live at?/

/The Rocky Mountains in the United States./

/Wow, he lives there? For how long?/

/I don't know when he went there. He's been there since he first reached out to me,' said Ami as she heard the door to the apartment open. /Mom is back. Good luck./

/Thanks./

She felt at easy while listening to her mom's footsteps draw closer to her. Then images from memories drifted through her bond with Zakari. She could tell he was being bombarded by memories. Pulling out her cell phone, she tapped out a quick message and sent it to Usagi. When she place her phone on top of her nightstand, her mom had walked through the doorway of her room. “Is something wrong?” Her mom asked before sitting down on the chair that was next to her bed.

“Do you know anything about soul bonds?” She asked her mom.

“I recall something about that being connected to soul mates and only certain soul mates,” said her mom.

“Yes, that is correct, but other soul mates do have potential to have a soul bond. Zakari was experiencing some memories of the past and he let them slipped to me through our soul bond,” said Ami.

“Memories of what?” Her mom asked.

“They weren't really focused enough for me to figure that out. I don't know if this is the same as you or not, but Zakari and I have discovered that even though we have our full memories, some are hidden behind some mist until something triggers them.”

“Do you know how they are triggered?”

“We have not,” said Ami as she felt a memory trying to come to her at the moment.”Zakari triggered a bunch to come back that first time.”

“The memories of the last day seem stronger than the rest,” said her mom. “Do you know what Gunnar's fate was?”

“Not in the past. We know he was reincarnated,” said Ami as she walked back to her bed.

“And we know who he is in this era,” said her mom. “Takeo is such a fitting name now I think about it. I wonder if he also has his memories.”

“Look at the pictures he has been sending me of his recent paintings,” said Ami.

“And where are they?” Her mom asked.

“On my desk,” said Ami before allowing her eyes slid close. “This memory wants me to remember it.”

“That's fine. Hopefully it's a good one,” said her mom before the memory fully claimed her.

* * *

“Am I interrupting something, Lady Amy, Lord Zoisite?” Gunnar asked.

Amy broke away reluctantly from Zoisite, my sparring partner. “We were only sparring with each other, Gunnar. Was it Eir or was it Queen Serenity?” Amy asked.

“Both, Lady Amy,” said Gunnar as he plopped himself on the ground. “But if you want a few minutes more, I don't see any harm with you sparring.”

“Thank you, Gunnar,” said Amy. She turned to Zoisite. “Are you okay with us wrapping up in the next round?”

“Yes, I am fine with that. Let's put on a show for Gunnar,” said Zoisite.

“Don't go all out. We are only sparring for fun,” Amy warn him. “And no allowing your sword to slip out of your hands.”

“I promise,” he said before facing Amy once again with his sword raised.

Amy picked up the sword he had lent her for their spar. It was a much lighter and shorter sword than his, but that didn't bother Amy. Swords were difficult for her to handle when they were heavy and long. That Amy remember well from their first sparring session. As Amy took a stance to cross swords with him, Amy remember the two time that Zoisite's hand slipped. Last time, Amy had been too slow in dodging his blade. This time nothing had happened...so far.

The clashing of blades brought Amy out of her thoughts in time for her to dodge him. But that was not enough as she felt a blade slowly drifted into her side. This was worse than the previous times. As Amy was about to react, Zoisite placed his hand over her wound. “Let me handle this,” he said firmly.

Closing her eyes, Amy felt his healing abilities start to take care of my wound. As the pain became duller, Amy began to feel him pulling away. “What is the matter?” She asked.

“I can't heal it too much more. I'm spent for the moment,” he said. “But I'm sure Gunnar can get you back to your quarters and help get the herbs you need to patch up your wound the rest of the way.”

“I don't need help. I'm not some weak girl of the court,” Amy retorted.

“My blade happened to scrape your intestines. It was not enough to puncture them thankfully,” he said. “Did you even realize that your leaning very heavily against me?”

For a moment, Amy let his words sink in before realizing they were correct. Her whole upper body was draped over his, and Amy could feel most of her weight was being supported by him rather than her own legs. Trying to put her weight fully on her legs made her cringe as a felt the pain from her side. “Gunnar, come over here,” I commanded before sighing.

/Are you disappointed that I couldn't heal you more, Nymph?/ He asked through their bond as Gunnar slowly got up from where he was sitting.

/I was looking forward to tonight, Zoi,/ she said as she watched Gunnar stow away his sketchbook and begin to brush himself off.

/I appreciate that he giving us time to be like this. I can still come tonight, but we will have to be good boy and good girl,/ he said with a chuckle through their bond.

/Yes, we have to,/ said Amy as Gunnar started to walk towards them. /I wish the other girls would be open about our relationships with you and the other guys. It seems to be some dirty secret that we only share with Princess Serenity, Gunnar, and Eir./

/Doesn't that include you, Nymph?/

/Yes. I wish we all more open about this. I don't think any good will come if we keep this dirty secret in open closets./

“Lady Amy, let's get you back,” said Gunnar when he finally reached them.

“Thank you, Gunnar,”said Amy as Zakari helped her shift her weight to Gunnar.

“I wish me and Eir had the kind of bond that you two have,” said Gunnar as he wrapped an arm around Amky.

“You should really take advantage of all the chances I give you for the two of you to be together. Besides, a select few soul mates are able to have a mental bond,” said Amy, knowing full well that he wouldn't take advantage of the chance she would give him tonight. Maybe she needed to have a chat with Eir about this.

“I know, Lady Amy. Let's try walking,” said Gunnar.

Amy nodded and took a step forward, but the pain from her side came back. It was strong. Then it faded again. Blinking, she saw Zoisite in front of her frowning. “Let Gunnar carry you. Moving will causes you pain,” he said.

“Why?” Amy asked as Gunnar wrapped both of his arms around her.

“Your skin where you were wounded is not holding together completely,” he said as Gunnar lifted Amy into his arms. “I wish I could carry you to my rooms, but alas, we have our duties.”

“And it's not holding together, why?” Amy asked.

“I can't heal you more than that because I would collapse and need someone to carry me all the way to bed,” said Zoisite. /I can heal you tonight in my sleep better than now./

“Oh, that's understandable,” said Amy. /I'll arrange for Gunnar to guard my room until you arrive, and Eir will be away once she finishes helping me./

“I should let you and Gunnar go, my ice princess,” he said. /I'll try not to be too late. I don't want you to lose sleep on my account, Nymph./

“Thank you, Zoi,” said Amy before she laid back in Gunnar's arms. “I am ready, Gunnar.”

“Thank you, Zoisite,” said Gunnar before he looked down at me. “And thank you, Amy for allowing me to feel like a father.”

“Gunnar, I appreciate it. You are very much a substitute father to me,” Amy said. She hadn't seen her own dad much since her mother's passing. “And Eir has been a substitute mother to me. You two really should just admit your love for each other.”

“Lady Amy, I just don't think I could,” he said.

“Could you stop being that formal with me? You only have one life to live, so live it to the fullest,” said Amy.

“Amy, I'll try to take your advice,” said Gunnar before looking toward Zoisite. “I assume we will be seeing you later, Lord Zoisite.”

“Yes, you will,” said Zoisite before Gunnar carried Amy off and teleported back the moon.

< hr / >

As Gunnar was carrying her through the deserted corridors of the palace, Amy heard the echoes of the footsteps that was approaching us. “Gunnar, why are you carrying Amy?” She heard her princess ask.

“I am carrying her because she was injured,” said Gunnar as he turned around too fast for Amy.

“Oh, Amy, what happened to you?” My princess ask a little too loudly.

“Gunnar, continue,” Amy whispered before she clinched her eyes shut. “Princess, I can explain once I'm in my quarters.”

“Do you need anything, my friend?” She asked as Gunnar turned around and started walking to Amy's quarters.

“Serenity, do you know where Eir is? I need her to fetch my larger herb kit,” I said. Serenity always knew how to get us, especially me, to call her by name instead of title.

“I do. I can let her know,” said Serenity before she dashed un-princessly like down the hallway.

“At least, she will be quite,” said Amy.

“She cares so deeply about each one of you that I think she would do anything for you. You should have asked her to be quite,” said Gunnar as they arrived at her quarters.

“She deserves my respect for her,” said Amy.

“You need to realize that she thinks of you as a friend first and foremost,” he said as he continued into her sleeping quarters.

“Gunnar, thank you for advice,” said Amy as he placed her on the bed.

“You're welcome,” he said as he headed towards her dressers. “I'm assuming you want something easy to change into?”

“Yes,” said Amy. She allowed herself to relax in her bed.

Only a few minutes past before Gunnar returned to her bed with fresh clothes. However, before he could help Amy sit up and work on changing, a soft knock could be heard at the door. Amy gave him a nod that he could answer it. He left her alone for a few minutes before he returned with Serenity and Eir. “Lady Amy, what inane accident happen to you today?” Eir asked as she rushed to my side.

“Just another run in with a blade because I was too slow,” said Amy before looking to the princess. “Princess Serenity, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you try to get me out of my duties for today?”

“I can, but you are going to have tell me everything,” said Serenity.

“I will. And one more thing, could you help me get dressed?”Amy asked.

“Yes, I can help,” she said.

“I will leave you ladies to it, but I'll be out here in your sitting area if you need anything else,” said Gunnar before he closed the door.

“Lady Amy, do you want to get change first?” Eir asked as she set Amy's large kit on the side table.

“Yes, it will be easier that way,” said Amy before she pushed myself into a sitting position. The pain in my side forcing my eyes closed.

“Amy?” Her princess called to her.

“Yes?” Amy opened her eyes slightly.

“Do you need something to dull the pain away?” She asked and I nodded.

She moved away from Amy and went to Eir. The two of them found what could ease her pain and gave it to her. As Amy felt the pain fade for the moment, she felt better than when she first received the injury. “Bottoms first,” Amy said while moving to the edge of the bed to let her legs dangle over the edge.

Both Serenity and Eir slipped off Amy's bottoms and then slipped on the fresh ones. Then they helped her take off her blood stained and tattered shirt. Neither said anything about it until a fresh shirt was covering her. “Amy, how bad was it?” Serenity asked.

“It was worse before Zoisite healed me. My intestines were scrapped,” said Amy before turning to Eir. “Do you have those one bandages that I made awhile ago?”

“Yes, I do,” said Eir as she pulled a few of them out of the kit.

Amy laid back down in the bed before pulling up my shirt where my wound was. “Give them one at a time to me,” said Amy before Eir handed her a bandage.

Slowly, Amy placed the bandage on her side where the wound was. Once secured, she held out her hand for another one. About ten minutes later, she was finished and directed Eir to make sure not one bandage was rumple up. Serenity had left with promises to return before she was to retire to her bedchamber. “Lady Amy, you did a good job of placing those bandages on yourself,” said Eir as she began to close up the kits. “But I'm very impress by how well it looks for a wound. Do you want me to make a sleeping draught for you?”

“Yes, and bring me some food for me before that. Nothing too heavy,” said Ami. “Also, Eir, I give you the night off. Please enjoy it with Gunnar after I dismiss him tonight,”

“Thank you, Lady Amy,” said Eir.

* * *

Serenity had left a few minutes ago, and since then, Amy had her mini-computer out. She was trying to figure out who had sneaked down to the Earth. From what Serenity told Amy, Serenity was likely not going to Earth tonight. Then the mini-computer began to show her some data. Amy glanced through the data and knew instantly who had went down to the Earth. It was Lita and Mina.

Amy closed her mini-computer and slipped it into the nearest drawer. The sleeping draught from earlier had only gave Amy a few hours of sleep. She would love to have more sleeping draught, but she still had a few more minutes to wait. Amy wished she just had something to distract her.

Then Amy's ears heard to Gunnar talking to someone outside of her door. His voice faded away as someone opened the door to her quarters and locked it. Her bond with Zosite tipped her off that it was him. “Zoisite,” she called to him. He wandered over to her bed.

“You look better than what you did early,” Zoisite said. He sat down on the bed.

“I did sleep for a few hours. Was Kunizite busy with someone tonight?” Amy asked.

“Nephrite too,” he responded before yawning. “Now let's go to sleep like good boys and good girls, so I can start to heal you.”

“Can we sit and talk for awhile? I will be able to take more sleeping draught in a few minutes.” Amy gestured over to a goblet filled with draught. It was on the nearby night stand.

“That's fine with me,” said Zoisite.

“What did Gunnar mention to you?” Amy asked.

“His plans with Eir. And they seem to be platonic to me,” he said.

“He's certainty not taking my advice.” Amy frowned..

“I've been talking to Endymion about things of that sort,” said Zoisite. “He understands why we don't feel like telling our friends what we are doing when they are doing the exact same thing.”

“I've talked with Serenity about it.” Amy sighs. “And she understands it. I think the whole forbidden aspect has us reluctant to even talk about it.”

“I do know someone outside of our circle who does approve us being together.” Zoisite was grinning.

“And who is that?” Amy asked.

“Queen Serenity, of course.”

Amy opened her mouth and closed it. “Are you sure she approves?”

“Yes, I heard from straight from her. Queen Serenity caught me sneaking up here.”

“I think I can have more of the sleeping draught,” said Amy. “Who would've thought the queen approved?”

“I sure didn't until tonight,” he said. Zoisite handed her the draught. “Here.”

Once Amy wrapped her hands around the goblet, she drank what was left quickly before handing the goblet back to Zoisite. “I hope you will have me fully healed by tomorrow morning.”

“That's the plan,” he said as he extinguished the lights and joined her in bed.

< hr / >

Ami's eyes bolted open as the memory finished. She heard Zakari's messages through their bond.“They'll be here soon. Zakari is going to teleport straight to my room,” said Ami, “but Mamoru and Usagi will need to come through the door.”

“Was your memory a good one?” Saeko asked as she rose to her feet. “I wonder if your dad had cloudy memories of being Gunnar for quite a long time.”

“It was. Also, it was revealing,” said Ami. “That's what I am thinking.”

“Revealing, how so?” Her mom asked.

“I remembered how in my past life I was injured when I was sparring with Zoisite,” said Ami.

“What time?”

“The forth time, and I am surprise you remember that detail.” Ami titled her head slightly. “Usagi and Mamoru will be here in a few moments.”

“The details are starting to be more clearer than what they were,” said Saeko. “I'll go let them in.”

Before Ami could sit up, she heard a soft but loud crack of someone teleporting. Looking over to the direction of the sound, her eyes locked with Zakari's eyes. She pushed herself up right so quickly that it made her dizzy. Then she felt Zakari engulfed her in a hug. Across their bond, sharper images of a memory not her own danced into her head. “She...knew, didn't she?” She asked.

“That's the conclusion I have. If she knew that, wouldn't she want to fight against it?” Zakari asked.

She shakes her head. “She probably talked to Sailor Pluto about that prophecy. I feel like there must be something more.”

“I agree. Maybe we should talk about this to the others.”

“Could you make sure I stay on my feet?”

“Certainly, my Nymph.”

* * *

When Zoisite teleported to the moon in secret, he never thought Queen Serenity would be greeting him. Her smile was wide. Her silver eyes were soft. Zoisite had been caught, but she didn't appear to mind him for his forbidden actions. “General Zoisite, I assume you're here to visit Princess Amy,” she said.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” said Zoisite.

“I'm sad to see this day come. It heralds many things that will come in the far future,” she said before gesturing down the hallway that lead to Amy's quarters. “Come and walk with me. Gunnar will probably be happy to be relieved.”

“Why are you sad?” Zoisite asked. He began to walk down the hallway with Queen Serenity.

“I know so many things that could change, but I am helpless to change them. Events that happened when I was a child caused things to be set fully in stone.” The queen looked over to the Earth.

“I don't understand.” The statement was direct and to the point.

“Zoisite, you will understand, but now is not the time for you to. Take care of her tonight and please try not let her badger you into sparring any time soon.”

“Your Majesty!” Zoisite slowed his pace. “How did you even know that?”

“Zoisite, it's not hard. And I approve of it. I think those sparring sessions will help her far more than you can.”

Queen Serenity was several strides ahead of Zoisite. “But relationships are forbidden.”

“Yes, they are and is so for a reason, but not the reason you would think. Are you going to come with me?”

Zoisite jogged up to the Queen and resumed walking with her. “Yes, but what is reason for them being forbidden?”

“A punishment for a mistake.” Queen Serenity's eyes didn't look over to Zoisite

“What mistake?” They were getting closer to Amy's rooms, but Zoisite's curiosity want their conversation continue.

“Of the most grievous kind.”

“Grievous mistakes are usually punished with death, not two planets having relationships between them forbidden.” Zoisite's eyebrows furrowed.

“Zoisite, I see that you are perfect for Amy. You're correct, but a lot of people caused the mistake from both sides,” said the queen. They had reached the door to Amy's quarters.

“This conversation has satisfied me, but has also left me wondering about things,” said Zoisite before bowing. “I appreciated your companionship. I take you know about your daughter and her guard.”

“Yes, I can't deny soul mates from being together if even though it's forbidden,” said the queen before she walked away from Zoisite.

* * *

After Zakari had helped Ami to the living room, they sat down next to each other on the couch. Mamoru and Usagi were sitting in two chairs adjacent to each other. Saeko was seated on the other end of the couch. Without prompting, Zakari began to retell his memory of his encounter with Queen Serenity.

“And that's the memory I experienced,” said Zakari after he finished his retelling.

“I can't believe she said that to you,” said Usagi.

“I remember being surprise back then about how accepting she was about my being there on the moon,” said Zakari. “Ami, would you care to explain what conclusions we have come to?”

“Conclusions?” Usagi asked as she looked over to Ami.

“We think Queen Serenity might have known what was going to happen on the last day,” said Ami.

“I can see how you would say that,” said Mamoru. “Her words suggest she knows something.”

“If she did, I doubt she would tell us,” said Zakari.

“Gunnar might know something of it.”

The occupants of the room turned to Saeko who had spoke those words. “Why?” Ami asked.

“He always talked about the queen having something on her mind that bothered her. I noticed it once when she had talked to me back then,” said Saeko.

“Gunnar was always a confident to her back then,” said Usagi. “I'm not surprise if she told him a lot more than what she told us.”

“Zakari?” Ami asked.

“Yes, Ami?” Zakari answered.

“Will you wake me up tomorrow morning?” Ami asked.

“What time, and why?”

“Around seven because it will be before anyone in the US goes to bed in that time zone.”

Zakari's brow furrowed. “But that doesn't explain why.”

“My dad lives in that time zone.” Ami looked straight ahead. “Has for awhile.”

“So you're going to call him then?”

“Yes.” Ami's fingers curled. “But I don't know how to broach the topic of past lives.”

“We'll help you, Ami,” said Usagi.

“Thank you, Usagi,” said Ami before the five people began to discuss how Ami was going to ask her dad about past lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to get the next chapter out in January. However, between now and then, I will be re-reading Phone Calls so I can add references to that in the next chapter, especially since the original content for the chapter was written before Phone Calls was even a thing.   
In this chapter, the names Eir and Gunnar appeared. These names are from Norse mythology (if I am remembering it correctly). They are not the only names I pulled from Norse mythology.


	5. Queen-side Castle: Gunnar's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Phone Calls, Ami's dad had said king-side castle when Ami asked him about something he didn't want to say.

Ami had been sitting at her desk since Zakari woke her up. Her eyes stared at her cell phone. The conversation with the others filled her head, but she felt nervous. Her hand reached out to her cell phone. She picked up the phone and called her dad. The phone at the other end rang a couple time before someone picked it up. “Hello, Ami,” said a male voice.

“Dad, why do you always know that it is me calling?” Ami asked. Her nerves faded away.

“You're the only one from Japan who calls me on this phone,” he said. “So, are you calling me about a green-eyed boyfriend?”

Ami's mouth dropped. She recalled him asking her about a boyfriend. Until now, she never remembered he asked her about a green-eyed boyfriend. “How did you know Zakari's eyes are green?”

“So that's what Zoisite's name is in this time, huh?” She could see him grinning. “By the way, queen-side castle. I didn't want to trigger your memories before.”

“When did you remember your previous life as Gunnar?” She asked. “So that's why you said king-side castle before.”

“About three months before I called you, but before then it was all vague confusing images that made no sense to me. I let those vague memories ruin my relationship with your mother in this time. I feel I must apologize for letting them to do so. So it's been several years since I first starting having them.”

“It can't be help that those memories were causing issues.” Ami shook her head.

“I am very surprise that we ended up as a family in this life.”

“Zakari found out that Queen Serenity had sway over who our parents are in this life. He only learned that when talking to Sailor Pluto.” Ami's fingers began to fidget with the photo album on her desk. “It was only a little while ago when I received all of my memories and some are still vague.”

“Could you elaborate?” Her dad asked.

“When the Silver Crystal was found, we received our memories of the last day and some memories about who we were then.”

“But you didn't remember me, Eir, or your relationship with Zoisite?”

“No, Dad, I didn't, but as the years have past, a feeling of emptiness in my mind developed and resulted in me gaining memories of Zoisite and him being my soul mate.”

“Speaking of that young man, I have something that I need to tell the two of you and I would like for it to be in person and not over the phone.”

“What exactly is it?” Ami asked.

“About what Queen Serenity told me on the final day as I was dying.”

“I agree that you should tell us in person,” said Ami. “Will you be in Japan anytime soon?”

“In a month, but I think Zoisite or whatever his name is in this life can teleport you here.”

Ami's fingers stilled. “Neither of us has ever been where you live in the US.”

“Not in this life, Ami, but in the last life.”

“Are you sure it is that place where we sparred at so many times?” Ami's eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes,” said her dad.

“I'll talk to him, and we can decide when to come.”

“You can come when it's evening in your time.”

“If Zakari can't figure out how to do it, we won't come.”

“I'm sure you will. Could you tell your mom that I said hi and I'm thinking about dropping by next month?”

“I can. Is there anything else you want me to tell her?”

“Not that I can think of. Talk to you later...in person I hope.”

“Talk to you later, too, dad.” She hung up the phone and placed it on her desk.

“So, how did it go?”

Ami turned around and looked at her mom. “All that discussion went to waste last night,” she replied.

“Why did it go to waste last night?” Saeko walked into the room.

“Do you remember how he kept asking if I was calling about a boyfriend for less than a year?” Saeko nodded, and Ami decided to continue. “He has always said 'a green-eyed boyfriend' and I ended up saying Zakari's name. Dad then mentioned Zoisite”

“So he does remember?” Saeko said as she sat down on her bed.

“Yes, but he received his full memories only recently. It sounded like vague memories of the past was bothering him for some time,” said Ami as Saeko closed her eyes.

“Thinking back to that time, I have to wonder if vague memories were the problem.”

“Dad thinks so. Is Zakari in the kitchen?”

“Yes, but why?” Saeko looked to her.

“Dad's wanting to talk in person with me and Zakari about the last day. He seems to think Zakari can teleport us all the way to where he is at,” said Ami as she stood up.

“I have a feeling he probably seen more than what we have,” said Saeko.

“Of the last day? I would think so too since he was the highest person to protect the moon after the Sailor Guardians,” said Ami.

“Speaking of Gunnar's status, do you remember the one that was under him? I think his name was....”

“Andrew,” said Ami supplying the name. “I only remember his name because I heard Gunnar talk about him.”

“I have to get ready for my shift,” said Saeko before she stood. “Don't stay around here all day, but don't tire yourself out.”

“I won't,” said Ami before her mom walked out of the door.

* * *

“Do you want to move on to the next one?” Zakari asked.

He and Ami had ended up at Crown Game Center after their discussion about visiting her dad tonight. “Yeah, we can. I wonder what Usagi would think if she sees us here breaking her high scores on the Sailor V game,” said Ami. The two of them stood up from the Sailor V game.

“I let you choose which one to do next.”

“Hmm...maybe that one.” Ami pointed toward a game that was close to the back, but would allow the player to look at the doors if they wanted to.

“Looks interesting,” said Zakari as the two of them sat down at the game. “When you're ready, you can slip in the coins.”

Ami nodded and slipped in the coins to start the game. The two played the game like they had the Sailor V game: Zakari operating the joystick, Ami operating the buttons. “Ami, is that you?” Motoki asked.

“Yeah,” said Ami without taking her eyes off the arcade game that she and Zakari were playing. “Are you stopping by to say hello?”

“Yes, but I am kind of surprise that you are here without Usagi,” said Motoki.

“I suggested to Zakari that we could come here,” said Ami as the character on the screen defeated an enemy.

“And Zakari is?”

“Me. Here is quite fun,” said Zakari. He glanced towards Motoki for a second before eye glanced back at the screen.

“Ami, I heard you were feeling sick for awhile. Are you really all better?” Motoki asked.

“I am. Thank you for the concern, Motoki,” said Ami. “This is the first time I've been outside.”

“That's good it is. I hope trouble doesn't find you. See you later,” said Motoki before he walked away from them.

“Do you know him?” Zakari asked once Motoki was away from them.

“Yes,” she said as she continued to press buttons. “All of us actually know him. He's been a big brother to us. And he knows that the five of us are guardians.” Ami smiled as they completed the first level.

“How many people know about you being a guardian outside of those who know it?” Zakari asked as the next level began.

“Not many. I can use my fingers to count the people who do,” said Ami before they heard a loud screeching noise from over by the Sailor V games.

“What was that?” Zakari asked without taking an eye off the screen.

“Usagi,” said Ami as she rose slightly to look over the arcade games. The blonde pig tales streaming from two dumpling confirmed Ami had guessed right. She sat back down.

“Ah, do you think she will realize that we are here?” Zakari asked.

“I doubt it.”

The two ignored the noise from the Sailor V games and continued playing their game. Nothing around them could interrupt them. Then they used up their last life and the game displayed the high score screen. “We did it again, Nymph,” Zakari whispered before laying his lips in a light kiss behind her ear.

“Yes, we did,” she said.

“Hah! I thought there was someone I knew here!”

Zakari and Ami looked up from the game screen and to the one who had talked to them. “Usagi, how did you know we were here?” Ami asked.

“A2Z,” said Usagi. “That is next to the high score above mine.”

“Maybe we should have chose a different moniker than that one,” said Zakari.

“You were the one that suggested it.” Ami glanced Zakari before looking to Usagi. “Weren't you suppose to be on a date with Mamoru, Usagi?”

“Makoto interrupted us,” said Usagi as she sat down at the game next to them.

“And why did Makoto interrupted you two?” Ami asked.

“She thinks she seen Nephrite's reincarnation, again. Mamoru went with her to see if they can confirm,” said Usagi before glaring at the two of them. “So besides beating my high scores, what are the two of you doing?”

“Basically this,” said Ami. “But we have plans for this evening.”

“What kind of plans?” Usagi asked.

“I talked to my dad, and our suspicions about him are correct,” said Ami before whispering. “He's Gunnar.”

“You're going to see him?” Usagi asked.

“Yes, Zakari should be able to teleport us there tonight,” said Ami. “I really can't believe he ended up near the place we sparred at in our past lives.”

“Did you ask how he knew it was there?” Zakari asked.

“No, I didn't,” said Ami.

“I guess we will have to ask him then,” said Zakari before turning to Usagi. “Have you seen Katashi lately, Usagi?”

“Minako could tell you, but Mamoru said he was by yesterday,” said Usagi.

“For some reason, I feel somewhat glad those two don't have a place that is very private,” said Ami.

“Why?” Zakari asked.

“Are you expecting that they would be doing _that_?” Usagi spoke as Ami blushed.

“Oh, I would hope they would take it slower than what they did in their last life,” said Zakari understanding what was implied. “I think we should get going soon since we have things to do.”

“I will see you later, Zakari. Ami, are you going to be back at school on Monday?” Usagi asked.

“I am planning to be so, Usagi. Being out for this long is no good at all,” said Ami. “Talk to you later, Usagi.”

* * *

She heard the soft crack that herald their arrival to their destination. As she slid off of Zakari's back, her eyes landed on a patch of grass of that seemed different from everywhere else. “Ami, what do you see?” Zakari asked.

“That grass,” she began, “is different because of what happened here.”

“What...oh, that grass...but what happened here to make it different?” Zakari asked. He looked over to what Ami was looking at.

“Do you remember any of the times that we sparred, Zakari?” Ami asked.

“I do, but I really don't see why that is important,” said Zakari.

“I don't think he would know why it is important,” said a much deeper voice that caused the two to look at the owner of said voice.

“Dad, why are you saying that?” Ami asked.

“I doubt something mentioned in only passing would come easily to him,” said her dad. “Unless you mentioned it to him when I wasn't around.”

“What is so important that you think I should remember?” Zakari asked.

Ami stepped slightly towards her dad and then turned her head to look at Zakari. “Do you remember what you were told about certain properties of certain people's blood?” Ami saw Zakari's eyes widen.

“Oh my...that's why that spot is different? But those four odd spots on the moon, shouldn't those be caused by the same?”

“Gunnar always said a sin against the guardians caused it, but I think there's more to that.” Ami turned to look at her dad.

“Yes, there is more to that, and it is why I asked for you to come meet me in person. Let's go to my cabin so we can sit down comfortably,” said Ami's dad before he led them to a small cabin.

They entered the cabin and went to a living room. Ami and Zakari sat down on the couch, and Ami's dad sat down on a chair that faced the empty space in front of the couch. “So, what exactly did you want to tell us?” Ami asked once they were settled in their spots.

“Queen Serenity, the last person who I saw in the past, told me something about those fours spots on the moon that I didn't fully knew about,” began her dad. “She said those four spots were the result of the sins committed by many people, and it happened when she wasn't the queen. The sins of the first Planetary Knights caused those spots mostly, but the Sailor Guardians at the time were also at fault.

“When those Sailor Guardians of that time died because of sins and mistakes, I was called on to serve the royal family. I was fresh from my training as a knight. Several years later another knight was called upon. His name was Andrew.”

“Was that the first time you were told of those spots?” Ami asked.

“Yes, I was never told anything about those spots,” said her dad. “To get back on track, after Serenity told me about those four spots. She proceeded to tell me more details about the sailor guardian's blood. I knew the basics, but I didn't know deeply about any curse caused by it could stay. When the previous guardians from the time Serenity was not queen died, interactions became forbidden between the Earth and the Moon.”

“Why was that the point?” Ami's brow furrowed.

“Irrational fears among the nobles and the current rulers of Earth and Moon according to Serenity. However, several people knew those fears were irrational including that perverted moon priest,” he said.

“Could you remind me who this priest was?” Zakari asked.

“Raye had bonded with him somewhat,” said Ami's dad.

“I wonder if Rei's grandfather is him. Wasn't he the one that made sure the prayer room was always ready for the royals?” Ami's eye narrowed.

“Yes, that was him. And did he really get reincarnated in this life?” The older man asked.

“Sailor Pluto indicated that almost everyone on the moon was reincarnated,” said Zakari.

“Ah, just wonderful. Any ways, those who knew those fears were irrational were the ones who knew the prophecy. It was the prophecy that Queen Serenity told me on that day.”

“Prophecy of what, Takeo?” Zakari asked using the older man's name.

“Zakari, it was the prophecy that foretold the fall of the Silver Millennium and the rise of a new kingdom on Earth with a court that contained the next generation of the Planetary Knights and their soul mates, the Sailor Guardians,” said Takeo. “The final command that my queen issued to me, Gunnar, was that I be the one who trains the next generation of Planetary Knights.”

“Queen Serenity knew the prophecy. That's why she mentioned about being sad on that day she caught me on the moon,” said Zakari looking down at the floor.

“Yes, she did,” said Takeo before sighing. “I never knew the full story of what happened to the Planetary Knights and the guardians around before Queen Serenity became queen, but I don't think I know the full story even though she told me it.”

“A new kingdom on Earth...,” Ami whispered before realizing something. “Crystal Tokyo! That prophecy must refer to how Crystal Tokyo forms in the future.”

“Crystal Tokyo?” Zakari and Takeo said together causing Ami to laugh.

“When facing the Black Moon, we had to go to the future where there was Crystal Tokyo. However, I don't recall anything that would suggest...,” said Ami before moving her arm like she was swinging a sword. “My father's sword...it was in Crystal Tokyo, but when I saw it, I didn't have my memories of past life's childhood. However, not having those memories did not stop thinking about how odd that sword was.”

“The King of Mercury's sword?” Takeo asked.

“Yes. Now I know why I thought it was odd. It shouldn't be on Earth,” said Ami.

“Queen Serenity told me that I was to make sure the Planetary Knights and their soul mates make it back to the moon palace to find the instructions on how to get to their respective planets,” said Takeo “The Planetary Knights of old always carried two swords and one sword was always from their respective planet that they were knight of.” Takeo turned towards Zakari. “That sword is proof that the Planetary Knights are there or at least, Zakari is there.”

“I think we would have to ask the girls to see if they remember any odd swords in Crystal Tokyo,” said Ami. “Is there anything else to mention about the past?”

“No, there is not. However, I think we should go to the nearby lake. I have something to teach you that only an awaken Planetary Knight of Mercury is able to do,” said Takeo.

* * *

Zakari hadn't thought a text from Ami asking him to come to Hikawa Shrine would have resulted in this. For the first time in this life, he was meeting the other Sailor Guardians. Katashi was sitting next to Minako. Next to Minako was Makoto. Across from Katashi, Minako, and Makoto was Usagi, Mamoru, and Rei. “Minako, why did you ask for us to all to meet here?” Rei said before she gestured to Zakari and Katashi. “And why are those two people here as well?”

“It's because it pertains to them, Rei,” said Minako before turning to Ami. “Ami, you and Zakari can tell us what you learned from Gunnar.”

“Gunnar? Who's he?” Rei asked as she saw several confused looks.

“He was the highest of the lunar knights. He served my mother,” said Usagi.

“How could Ami learn something from Gunnar if he was around during the Silver Millennium?” Rei asked.

“I can explain,” said Zakari as everyone turned to look at him. “Awhile back, Ami and I experienced something with her mom that made us wonder if she was a reincarnation of Eir, a maid that we knew during the Silver Millennium.”

“Eir? Wasn't she your maid in the Silver Millennium, Ami?” Minako asked.

“You remember that?” Ami asked.

“Yes, but why would you think your mom was Eir?” Minako responded.

“She called me a knight,” said Zakari, “and Ami hadn't mentioned my title at all before she said that. When I went to visit Usagi and Mamoru about it, we talked to Sailor Pluto about it. According to her everyone on the Moon was reincarnated and Queen Serenity did have influence on who our parents were going to be. Ami, show them those pictures.”

Ami nodded and pulled out the photo album. She flipped through a few pages and then stopped on one. Then she laid it on the table in front of them. “These are pictures of the painting dad has done.” Ami pointed to one of the pictures “This one is the most recent one.”

“This painting, I can't imagine someone who didn't know about the Silver Millennium being able to create something like this,” said Minako as the other girls nodded.

“When me and Zakari visited with him this past weekend, he confirmed to us that he was Gunnar,” said Ami before picking up the album and placing it back into her bag.

“He told us about a prophecy,” said Zakari. “The prophecy foretold the end of the Silver Millennium and the beginning of a new kingdom. The new kingdom would have a court containing the second generation of Planetary Knights and their soul mates.”

“If the new kingdom is Crystal Tokyo, wouldn't we have seen something there that indicated the Planetary Knights were there?” Usagi asked.

“Usagi, I happen to saw something in Crystal Tokyo that I knew shouldn't have been there,” said Ami before looking at the other girls. “Did the rest of you see anything strange?”

“I do remember something odd, but I don't recall what it was,” said Minako.

“Rei? Makoto?”Ami glanced to the other two girls.

“I cannot recall if there was anything like that,” said Makoto.

“Neither do I,” said Rei. “So what did you saw, Ami?”

“The King of Mercury's sword,” said Ami.

“It's still on Mercury, isn't it? But why would it be in Crystal Tokyo?” Rei asked.

“That sword is proof that Zakari was still in the future,” said Ami.

“But why is it proof of Zakari being there?” Rei asked.

“The Planetary Knights, at least what Gunnar said, carry a weapon that is from the planet that they represent,” said Zakari.

“And the only weapon that it could be is the King of Mercury's sword,” said Ami.

“Even what I remember, I don't remember anything about the Planetary Knights,” said Minako.

“They weren't around in our last life. If they were, I would probably have...,” Zakari paused, stood, and transformed into Zoisite, “this cape.”

Minako scurried to he feet and came up behind him. “How are the Planetary Knights chosen?” She asked.

“I don't how exactly, but it has been implied that the first Planetary Knights were soul mates to the previous Sailor Guardians,” said Zoisite as he became Zakari again.

“You shouldn't have said that, Zakari,” said Katashi as he watched Minako.

“Soul mates! I should have known it! Actually...hmm...I think I did back then,” said Minako as everyone else sighed in exasperation.

“So did you figure out everyone's dirty little secret from back then?” Ami asked as Zakari snaked his arm around her.

“Dirty little secret? What do you mean, Ami?” Makoto asked.

“You will know once you get your memories back,” said Ami before looking towards Zakari. “Do you want to do what we original had planned for tonight?”

“We can, and I can teleport us there if you want,” said Zakari, smiling to Ami.

“Go ahead.”

“_Toodle-oo, eve__r__yone_,” said Zakari in English before wrapping his arms around Ami and teleporting with a soft crack.

“I wonder if anyone else knew what you said,” said Ami once they landed on top of her bed.

“Katashi knows what it means since I say it a lot to him,” said Zakari.

“I assuming you have said it to him since you know him, correct?” Ami asked before standing up and pushing Zakari's arms away.

“Yes, since I've been in Japan for high school,” said Zakari. “When I met him, he was going through a rough patch in his life. Two of his friends, both were brothers, had moved because of some reason and they happened to be his only friends.”

“He doesn't know why?” He could hear her concern.

“No. I didn't even know them before they moved or had a chance to see them. Did Usagi tell you if Nephrite's reincarnation has been found?”

“The guy Makoto has been seeing is him. Mamoru's sure of it.”

“I have a feeling there will be quite the story with him. If he's like me, he probably already tapped into one of his abilities. Did you know I learned how to teleport when I was about to start school for the very first time?”

“And your parents know about it?” Her voice contained a slight displeasure.

“How could they not know? Especially since the first time happened in front of them. It's hard to control.”

“So there was no choice. Do you think Nephrite's reincarnation is looking up at the sky?”

“I think he would. His past trapped in that stone does. Today's your mom's night shift, right?”

“Yeah, and if you want to stay, you can.”

“Enough of us chattering, we have our study date to get to!”

“I wonder what Minako is thinking we are doing.” Ami gathered her books and spread them on the table tucked into the corner of her room.

“I don't want to know, Nymph. Mina's mind in the past scared me then. Also, her badgering about what we were doing in bed always put me in the uncomfortable spot.” He picked up his book bag and carries it over to the table.

“I am thankful she doesn't have all her memories yet,” she said as Zakari. started pulling out his books.

“Yeah, I agree. It would have made it more embarrassing. Nephrite's probably next to awaken.”

“Hmm..why?”

“Makoto seemed to have that look that I saw on Lita's face after her visit with Nephrite.”

“I really do wonder if they realized what everyone was doing.” Ami opened one of her books. “My memories of then are too foggy.” Ami laid down her pen. “Should we had told everyone about what dad showed you?”

Zakari looked up. “Are you questioning our decision of not telling them? I still think we shouldn't tell them.”

“Maybe it would have been an advantage for them to know.” Ami sighed. “I just don't know for sure. Do they need to know that you are able to command water just as well as I can?”

“Would it be better for them to learn on their own?” Zakari laid his hand on top of one of Ami's hand. “Maybe they will be better off if they can discover it on their own.”

“I guess so.” Ami took Zakari's hand. “If you think they need to know, please tell them.”

“I'll do so,” said Zakari. “Now, we agreed to have a study date tonight. So let's get to it.”

“Yes, we did. Please don't be too distracting Zakari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on editing this chapter, but I had ended up working on the main story. My main document for this story has increased in page count. I also reached a scene that I've been wanting to work on for awhile. 
> 
> I will be posting the next chapter in March.


	6. A Kidnapping and a Prophecy

Ami thoughts were pre-occupied with her dad coming to visit her and her mom. It had been three weeks exactly since she and Zakari had visited him. The memories of that visit had been in her head all day. Even now, as she was waiting for to cross the street, the memories were with her. Zakari, seeming to sense her occupied thoughts, made his presence in their bond fully known to her. Smiling she thought of her bond. She couldn't imagine being without it now. It was a security blanket for her.

As she thought of how much she loved their bond, an un-happy memory of the past engulfed her.

The memory was of a time when she had went to fetch the princess but found herself unable to move upon her arrive on the Earth. The emptiness of their soul bond had rooted her to that one spot. She tried to pull out of that memory, but memory and present was mixing together. She could feel Zakari, but at the same time she couldn't feel him. Then she felt something cover her mouth.

Pulling out of the memory, she gain enough knowledge of her surroundings to understand someone was pulling her into an alleyway. As she fought against the person, she felt a prick on her shoulder and then felt her whole world spiral into darkness. She cursed the memory in her last thought.

* * *

Zakari was feeling two strange feelings. One strange feeling was coming from the place he and Ami had renewed their vow on their dagger. The other strange feeling was coming from his bond with Ami. This second feeling made him worry, and he didn't know why. He dialed Katashi's number on his phone. He began to walk towards Ami using their bond to figure out where she was. “Hey, Zakari. Why you call?” Katashi answered.

“I need you to go after something that I can't take care of...uh...a bad thing...Minako can help,” said Zakari. He saw snatches of a memory slipping through his bond with Ami.

“Why are you not going to go after it?” Katashi asked.

“Don't tell Minako this, but uh, something bad might be happening to Ami,” said Zakari. “A memory came to her, and I don't like the vibe that's coming off our bond.”

“All right I'll go after the bad thing, but if you need anything...,” said Katashi before Zakari cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Contact you if I need anything,” said Zakari before hanging up the phone. “I really hope he doesn't take that badly.”

“Hey you!” The shout from behind him made Zakari turn to see the young man who worked at the Crown Arcade.

“Do you wish to speak to me?” He asked. The man had a disheveled appearance.

“I saw you with Ami. It's about her, but let's go somewhere quiet,” said the young man. He lead Zakari away to a place named Crown Fruit Parlor. He nodded to the girl managing the cash register. Then he lead Zakari to a booth tucked away in a far corner of the establishment.

“So what do you want to tell me?” Zakari asked as he and the young man sat down.

“I saw Ami walking ahead of me as I was heading to work my shift at the arcade. She seemed very distracted. Then some foreigners took advantage of her distraction.” The young man's hand curled into fists. “If I hadn't been stuck at the crosswalk behind her, I would have tried to help her. They had dragged her into an alley. When I was able to get there, they were gone.” The young man stared at the table.

“Do the police know?” Zakari looked away. He could no longer feel Ami through their bond.

“Yeah, they do. Actually, I'm glad that Natsuna Sakurada was the one at the scene,” said the young man before he lowered his voice. “Especially since she knows the secret stuff.”

“If you know that,” Zakari whispered, “then how?”

“It's Motoki Furuhata. Not many of us know identities of the Sailor Guardians,” said Motoki as he looked up.

Seeing Motoki's eyes made a name rise into Zakari's mind. “I'm Zakari,” said Zakari before lowering his voice. “And I am one of the Planetary Knights, at least I'm becoming one. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, this,” said Motoki as he placed a bag on the table. “Because it's Natsuna, she was okay with me trying to find you and let you know what happened and to give you this.”

Zakari looked at the bag. He saw a familiar cell phone peaking out of the bag.“Did they allow you to keep this?”

“Yeah, Natsuna allowed after she was able to confirm my story.”

“It was nice chatting with you, Motoki, but I have to leave you to tell what you told me to Mizunos.” Zakari stood and looked down at Motoki.

“May I come? I feel I must come and tell what I saw.”

“Yes, you can.” Zakari looked over to Motoki.

* * *

It had been almost two days since Ami had been kidnapped (to be exact, one days, 12 hours, and 35 minutes). Zakari, fully transform as Zoisite, slowly opened his eyes to see where he had teleported to. The stunning white palace, gleaming in the light of the sun, stood before him as it reached up to the dark sky of space. His memories of sneaking up to the moon had served him well to get him back to the moon. Now, he had to rely on his memories to figure out where the armory was to find Takeo, who was transformed as Gunnar.

“Zoisite, welcome,” said a light airy voice that caused him to turn around to the ghostly apparition of Queen Serenity.

“Queen Serenity! How can you...?” Zoisite asked.

“I knew you were going to come when I saw that Gunnar arrived. What is your name in this life? And Amy's name?” Queen Serenity asked.

“I'm Zakari. Ami is her name in this life,” said Zoisite. “Is Gunnar already in the armory?”

“Yes, the armory where the sword you seek is kept, but Zoisite, Second Planetary Knight of Mercury, do you want to hear the first part of the prophecy while we walk to armory?” Queen Serenity asked.

“The first part? There's more?”

“Yes, Zoisite.”

“Queen Serenity, please go ahead and tell it,” said Zoisite. He and the queen began to walk.

“When a dark evil engulfs those of pureness, sins of the Planetary Knights leave a new queen without Sailor Guardians and the relationships of Earth and Moon become completely broken. Forbidden, love does form between Moon princess and Earth prince. The prince and the princess will not be the only ones to have the soul bonds of love for the prince's guardians will have soul bonds of love with princess's Sailor Guardians. They will never be able to awaken as the new Planetary Knights for the evil that resulted in the sins of the last Planetary Knights has seeded another threat. This threat will cause the fall of the moon kingdom.”

“Is that all of the first part?” Zoisite asked as they stopped in front of the door to the armory. “But how was you able to tell Gunnar about the other parts?”

“Yes, that is all for the first part. Mentory, the head priest of the Moon, has the second part, and King Mercurius has the third part,” said Queen Serenity. “All three of us knew the summary prophecy, but each of us knew one part of the prophecy that was more detailed the summary prophecy. I had given Gunnar the information about the summary prophecy.”

“That's understandable,” said Zoisite. “How can we find Mentory to get the second part of the prophecy?”

“Sailor Mars might know.”

“Ah.” Zoisite paused. “Speaking of reincarnations, I met a young man named Motoki. Is he the Lunar Knight Andrew?”

“I am surprise that you would know Andrew enough to spot his reincarnation,” said Queen Serenity.

“So, it is him. I've only seen him once in the past. Mercury had told me his name.” Zoisite's hand slide to his sword's hilt. “Motoki was the one who saw Ami being kidnapped.”

“And that's why you are here without her?”

Zoisite nodded. “My sword is crumbling and unworthy to fight. It did this when my day of hell happened. I know her memory she had when was kidnapped was of her being on Earth when my day of hell happened.”

“You should give your current sword to her.”

Zoisite looked at Queen Serenity. “Why should I do that? I doubt she could handle it.”

“You can teach her. Your sword, do you remember how you received?”

“I received from an old man, who I knew many respected but never referred to him by name.”

“That man was one of the first Planetary Knights. Slide off the hilt of your sword. It should be easy to slide off since it's crumbling,” said Queen Serenity.

Zoisite did as commanded and found it was exactly as what Queen Serenity said. Wrapped around the tang of the blade was a piece of paper. Grabbing the piece of paper and unrolling it, Zoisite read it. “You are right. This paper says I am suppose to redeem him,” said Zoisite after reading the paper and sticking it in a pocket.

“I think we kept Gunnar waiting long enough,” said Queen Serenity.

Pushing the door open, Zoisite bowed and allowed the apparition of Queen Serenity to enter the room before he followed. “Zoisite, Queen Serenity,” greeted Gunnar before he pointed to four swords leaning against the wall. “Zoisite, you should know which one is for you.”

Zoisite nodded and walk towards the four swords. Crouching down, he cast a studious gaze at the four swords. Lightly, he touched the sword with a hilt of blue and green and a sheath marked with a symbol he knew so well. “Was this sword for the last Planetary Knight of Mercury?” Zoisite asked as he carefully wrapped his fingers around the sheath.

“Yes,” said Queen Serenity. “One of the three trials for the new Planetary Knights all involve them claiming their swords from here, another involve finding the path to their respective planets, and the third is completing whatever test was on their respective planets.”

“So are you saying I will be going to Mercury eventually?” Zoisite asked. He rose to his feet and attached his new sword to his belt.

“Yes. Zoisite, could you please drop your transformation? You, too, Gunnar,” said Queen Serenity.

“Why do you want me to do so?” Zoisite asked as Gunnar became Takeo.

“I want to see your bare back and see if you have marks from that day,” said Queen Serenity.

“So you want to see my birth marks? I have one on my chest in a spot between my ribs and a few on my back,” said Zoisite.

“Why are you asking about that?” Takeo asked.

“You will see once he shows them, Takeo,” said Queen Serenity.

Zoisite allowed his transformation to fade as he became Zakari. Carefully, his fingers worked to unbutton the shirt. Once unbutton, he shrugged the shirt off to a gasp from Takeo. “Oh my...those injuries you received in the end.... You've had these all your life?” Takeo asked.

“Yes, I have,” Zakari said as he turned to Takeo and pointed toward the mark on his chest, “but this one has always hurt when anyone touched it.”

“My suspicions are correct,” said Queen Serenity causing the two men to turn and look at her. “Zakari, you should be able to enter the prayer room and use that room to help you reach Ami through your bond with her.”

“How can that help when I have not had any luck?” Zakari asked.

“Those birth marks are the proof of your loyalty to her heart. If you weren't loyal, the crystal tower in the prayer room would not help you,” said Queen Serenity, smiling at him.

“Then I will go and see if that can help me,” said Zakari before tossing on his shirt again. “Takeo, let's go.”

“Okay,” said Takeo before turning to Queen Serenity. “I thank you for my second life, but why did my memories come so vague that it destroyed my relationship with Saeko?”

“You were strong willed and your memories of your first life could never be fully held back by the blocks that were placed on you,” said Queen Serenity. “I'm not the only one to thank for your second life. Some of your thanks should go to King Mercurius for his wishes that his daughter’s reincarnation would never be far from her maid and the knight who acted as her parents on the moon.”

“I will be sure to thank him then,” said Takeo before he and Zakari started toward the prayer room.

“Who is King Mercurius?” Zakari asked after they were away from where they left the queen.

“You never knew much about the rulers of the other planets,” said Takeo. “Mercurius was the prankster, which was quite a contrast to his studious daughter.”

“Studious daughter? Exactly who is his daughter?” Zakari asked. “Or does he happen to be the King of Mercury?”

“You are right about him being the King of Mercury,” said Takeo as the two stopped in front of the doors to the prayer room.

“Why would Ami not tell me in the past that her father was a king?” Zakari gazed down at the floor.

“Everyone around her knew she was the daughter of King Mercurius except for you,” said Takeo. “She never had to tell people who she was. You did know she was a princess.”

“I assumed her being a princess was the same as me being referred to as king,” said Zakari before placing his hands on the door to the prayer room.

“It shows that we had different views of what our titles mean,” said Takeo. “You can go ahead of me.”

“Thank you,” said Zakari before he pushed the door to the prayer room open.

Slowly, he walked and stood in front of the crystal tower in the room. Dropping to his knees, he placed his hands together and cleared his head. “If you connect to her, let me know,” said Takeo softly as he knelt behind Zakari.

Zakari nodded before closing his eyes and focusing on his bond. '_Ami, can you hear?_' He asked through his bond as he felt it stretched out further than he had ever had to.

/Zakari? How are you talking to me?/ Her tired voice came through making him smile.

/I am with your dad in front of the crystal tower on the moon,/ he answered her. /But how are you feeling?'/

/Fine considering there is something in the food they keep giving me that is not good. I think they are drugging me,/ said Ami. /Why are you on the moon?/

/My sword started to crumble. Your dad took me here to retrieve a sword that belongs to me as a Planetary Knight. Do you know where you are?/

/They were brazen by allowing me to see what the city I am in. It's odd because the tallest thing I see is a white obelisk. There's some other tall buildings. But none are close to as tall the obelisk./

/Anything else that stood out?/ Zakari asked through his bond. “She's okay. She's telling me where she is,” he said to Takeo.

/When I came too, I was lying in the back of some sort of car. They didn't allow me to sit up. Only saw the buildings. All those are very distinctive,/ said Ami through their bond.

/A city where a white obelisk is the tallest building. Only city I know with that is Washington, D.C.,/ said Zakari. /Did you see much of where you are at?/

/In my only escape attempt, I've seen a pond outside of this place they have me in./

/I'm amazed that you were able to make one. Do you know why they took you?/

/No. Although I'm not trying to show I understand English./

/Good. Do you need anything before I go? I wish I could contact you without having to come up here./

/When can you come?/

/Us teleporting there would raise too much suspicions. We have to book a flight there, and I don't know how long that will take./

/Hurry, then. I've already tried to refuse food the last time they gave some, but they forced me to eat./

/If you can't refuse it, try eating as little as possible./

/I'll try, Zoi./

/Be safe, my Nymph. I'll let your mom and dad know about your situation./

/And don't leave my mom alone with Usagi./

/Why?/

/I don't want Usagi to find out things about our relationship in the past like our ring. Do you want Usagi to know about that ring?/

/No. I can prevent that from happening. Did Gunnar know about our ring?/

/No. And if Eir hadn't discover it, she wouldn't have know either./

/Okay, then. I'll try to come back and talk to you every so often so you aren't alone and show you the light at the end of this tunnel./

/Thanks, Zoi,/ said Ami as Zakari felt her end of their bond become quite.

“So, what did she say?” He heard Takeo ask.

“She has been refusing food. Ami thinks they are drugging her through it,” said Zakari.

“Anything else?” Takeo asked.

“I know the general location where she is being held.” Zakari stood up. “We need to book a flight to visit my parents.”

“Your parents live...where?”

“In the American capital, Washington, D.C.”

“What are we waiting for? We need to start planning how to get her back,” said Takeo.

“Yes, we do,” said Zakari as he felt his mind begin to drawing up plans.

* * *

/Zakari don't leave me this soon,/ begged Ami through her bond with Zakari.

/I have some things to attend to before I leave Japan. Jadeite needs my help. He pissed off Rei pretty badly when she visited Mamoru to see him,/ said Zakari before he chuckled.

/Figures that he would need help. Have you talked to Nephrite recently?/ She asked through their bond focusing on it to take her away from her surroundings.

/He's Nobuyuki in this life, but I haven't actually talked to his reincarnation since Nephrite is still in his stone and with Makoto./

'How did you find out his reincarnation's name?'

/Mamoru learn of it and told. It's getting late, and I can't stay here any longer./ Zakari paused. /I hope to see you in a few days./

/See you then,/ she said before feeling the warmth from their bond leave her and the emptiness return to take its place. “I hope these next three days past by quickly,” whispered Ami.

She opened her eyes and gazed around the room that she has been trapped in. The experience had been horrid, and each of her five escape attempts resulted in more drugged food being forced down her throat. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was the days they tied her arms behind her back, drag her downstairs to a room below, and have several people surround her discussing things. Those things revealed what they want with her.

Sighing, she shoved herself up into a sitting position. Sleep was something that she wanted as she saw the tiny window high on one wall show the dawn's light casting it gaze on the land. As her mind thought about sleep, a feeling that was gentle and calming began to surround her. It became a blanket that lulled her eyes close and into the dreamworld.

Her eyes fluttered open (in the dreamworld) to see a man standing before her. His eyes sparkled with cunning and amusement. His hair did not have a strand out of place, but his hair did have a bluish tinge at the ends of his hair. This man was from her past life. “Dad...why did you came to see me?” She asked.

His lips twitched upwards in a smile. “My little nymph, wouldn't dear Gunnar's reincarnation be the one you call dad?” The man answered.

“Even if he is in this life, you still deserve to be called Dad,” she said. “Besides, it feels odd to call you King Mercurius with all of my memories of the past.”

“I guess I can see why. So, do you enjoy having the reincarnations of Gunnar and Eir as your parents in this life?” Mercurius asked.

She smiled. “Yes, I do. Even though my Dad of this life left us when he received vague memories of being Gunnar.”

“I am not surprise his memories was trying to break through before they were meant to,” said Mercurius as he shifted his weight. “To answer you previous question, I came to give you gifts that may help you out.”

“Gifts?”

“Yes, gifts, or more like the keys to access what you had in the past,” said Mercurius as he began to come towards her. “Do you know what I'm talking about?”

“The sub-dimensional pocket, but you said gifts and keys. So confess up on what else there is.” She eyed Mercurius as he drew closer and closer.

“You and Zoisite were so close discovering the full potential of your bond, but you two had subconsciously started to use your bond without knowing it,” said Mercurius as he stopped in front of her and embraced her.

“How did you know about Zoisite? And what are you talking about?” Ami asked as she returned the hug.

“You can thank Gunnar and Queen Serenity,” he whispered to her.”Your soul bond with Zoisite is special, my little nymph. My eldest cousin had a soul bond like it so I knew what to listen for. And it did help that Gunnar and Queen Serenity had known a lot about the Planetary Knights.”

“Your eldest cousin that died on the moon so long before my own first birth.” Ami reflected upon her memories of her first life. “She was the previous Sailor Guardian from our planet.”

“And the soul mate to the first Planetary Knight of Mercury.”

“It all makes sense in a weird way. I recall what me and Zoisite had discovered before he was captured that he was able to draw upon my powers and I was able to the same with his. What does this all have to do with gifts and keys?”

“The keys for you to start down that path again is what I will give to you through your memories. However, I think the two of you need to talk more about that last day. It will make both of you stronger.”

“Is there anything more?” Ami asked, allowing herself to lean more into her previous life's father.

“There is one other gift that I will given you, but it will be a one-time use gift. When Zoisite's reincarnation nears you, you will know how to use it, my little nymph.”

“Thank you,” said Ami closing her eyes as she felt a warmth engulf her whole being.

“You're welcome. When you and Zoisite retrieve what was left on the moon for you, take your time figuring it out because it will help you to return to Mercury. And might I suggest that you and Zoisite start to spar with swords again.”

“Why should we do that?”

“Oh you will learn soon enough, my little nymph,” said Mercurius before the warmth began to pull away from her.

When Ami opened her eyes again (this time it was outside of the dreamworld), she smiled as the memories of every single time she and Zoisite had sparred in the past became clear as the day they happen on.

* * *

Zakari touched the pouch hanging from his belt as he entered Hikawa Shrine. After a discussion at Mamoru's apartment with Usagi, Takeo, and Jadeite (with Mamoru listening in), Usagi had goaded him into facing Rei and convincing her to take Jadeite's stone. Glancing around the shrine in a far corner, he searched for Rei, but he didn't really need to search for it long.

“Zakari, what are you doing here?” He heard Rei asked from behind him. “I thought you would be preparing for your trip to find Ami.”

“Usagi asked me for a favor,” said Zakari before looking up into the tree behind him to see Gunnar. “Isn't that right Gunnar?”

“Gunnar, I remember you...,” Rei said trailing off.

“I'm here to watch Zakari show you something. Don't pay me any attention. Mentory better not be around,” said Gunnar from his spot in the tree.

“Mentory? What are you talking about?” Rei responded.

“He's just talking about that perverted moon priest,” said Zakari gaining Rei's attention again.

“I remember many priest from that time, but those memories are all so vague. Even the last day is vague,” said Rei.

“Ami said her memories were vague of the past before she met me,” said Zakari as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. “Usagi has asked me to show you my birthmarks.”

“Your birthmarks? Why?”

“You know about my visits to the moon?” Rei nodded in confirmation. “Well, I met the spirit of Queen Serenity and she had asked to see my birthmarks. When she saw them, she mentioned they were the sign of my loyalty to Ami's heart,” said Zakari as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Shrugging it off he turned and showed his back to her. “Does this help you?”

“Oh my, you broke free of her spell towards the end,” said Rei. “Those final moments...they are becoming clearer than they have.

“Usagi was right,” said Zakari as he put back on his shirt. “I need to start getting ready for my trip, but please take this and talk to him.” Zakari untied the pouch from his belt and handed it to Rei.

“I will. Bring back Ami, Zakari,” said Rei as she took the pouch with both hands.

“I will. Gunnar, Takeo, is coming with me. Usagi or Saeko will be the first ones to hear if we find her,” said Zakari as he button up his shirt.

“When did you get to call her mother by her given name?”

“She's Eir, but it was only a few weeks ago that she requested that I refer to her as such,” said Zakari as he began to walk away, but then stopped. “Saeko is staying with Mamoru while Takeo and I are away to find Ami.”

“Thank you, Zakari. Please go and prepare for your trip,” said Rei.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to publish this chapter in March, but time escaped me. I will try to get the next chapter ready soon because it is the rescuing of Ami from the kidnappers. The big document that I have the whole story in is now at 288 pages. This chapter ended on page 94.


	7. The Rescue

Zakari was annoyed. Everything was taking too long. Disembarking from the plane after arriving in Washington, D.C. took too long. Introducing Takeo to his parents took way too long. The amount of time that all took made Zakari crossed. However, he and Taeko were finally on the streets. As soon as they step out on the streets, Takeo went to one way and Zakari went the other way.

As he wandered on the streets lost in his thoughts, his cell phone rang, dragging him back out of his thoughts. “Zakari,” he answered.

“Have you had any luck?” Takeo asked.

“No. I am going to find some place to sit and focus on my bond with her. I feel her much better here,” said Zakari.

“I'm heading back to your parents. Call if you find her,” said Takeo.

“Will do,” said Zakari as he hung up his cell phone. “Now to find a place to sit and focus.”

Zakari glanced around the area until he spotted a coffee shop. Smiling, he walked to it and entered the shop. The smell of coffee carried away his tiredness and his frustrations. He ordered his beverage and waited for it. When he got his beverage, he sat down at a table next to one of the windows. Zakari blew on his beverage and took a slow sip. Zakari closed his eyes and cleared his mind. /Ami, can you hear me?/ He asked through his bond.

/Zakari? Are you here?/ Ami asked through their bond.

/Yeah, it's me. It's so good to hear you. I don't have to reach through my bond to you so I must be close to you,/ said Zakari.

/Where are you exactly?/ Ami asked.

/A coffee shop. I was frustrated with how everything was going that I didn't realize the change in our bond,/ said Zakari.

/Are you able to come find me?/

/Yes. I want to find where you are before dusk so me and your Dad can come and get you./

/My Dad came with you?/

_/_Yes, he did. Please keep using our bond. I want to see if I can find your location,/ said Zakari. He stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

/Okay. What should we talk about?/

/Hmmm...good question. The direction I'm walking in is making our bond stronger. Are you reaching out to me?/ Zakari asked. He kept walking.

/No, I haven't been able to./

/Because of what ever they are giving you? I assume they haven't caught on to you knowing English?/

/ I'm not tal king when they are around. And probably so. They know I'm trying not eat much of what they give me.'

'Have you resorted to forcing yourself to thrown up?'

/Sadly, I've had to resort to that,/ said Ami through their bond. /They're instant on me eating what t hey provide me./

/Cheer up. It won't be much longer,/ said Zakari.

/I hope so./

As Zakari heard Ami's last comment through their bond, a large house behind tall trees came into view across the street from him. The house looked run down and was far off the street. It had a pond in front of it and was fairly large. Zakari dashed across the street and crouched amongst some bushes at the base of the tall trees. Zakari's eyes watched the house. He felt his bond with Ami become stronger than before. It felt like it did when she was kidnappened in Tokyo. However, he felt something terrible coming from their bond that made him feel tired slighly. /I am having to shield our bond at the moment. I don't think I could be awake if I were you,/ said Zakari. /And I can't believe I am in this part of town. Talking through our bond takes too much of my focus that I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings./

/You feel really close./

/That's good. I can feel it as well. I'm going back to talk with your dad about our plan. When I come back with your dad, we'll help you escape./

/Please don't be too long./

/I'll try not, my Nymph./

* * *

Ami woke from a short nap to warmth from her bond. It was like a blanket keeping her warm. It made her fantasied about being held by Zakari. /Zakari, you're back,/ she said through her bond.

/This time with back up. All thanks to Minako for having a friend in the police force in Tokyo,/ said Zakari.

/Why? And how does she have a friend in the police force?/

/This friend is from her Sailor V days. Don't really care how she has this friend. But this friend has made life easier. At least, I didn't have to fumble with an excuse./

/When Motoki learned of us, he helped with excuses./

/Speaking of Motoki, your dad thinks he's Andrew./

/I wouldn't be surprise. He doesn't seem to perturb by the supernatural that has happened./

/Nymph, we are ready. Can you try to escape again?/

/I can in a few minutes. They'll be giving me food at that time. Ah, I had a visitor in my dreams who gave me a few gifts, and one happens to be one that I can use right now./

/And who was this visitor?/

/My dad in my previous life./

/So King Mercurius then./

/I don't recall mentioning his name to you at all./

/I learned it when I had to go to retrieve another sword for me to use./

/What's wrong with yours?/

/It seems to be affected by our bond./

/Ah. So what else did you learn?/

/Too much to say at this time, my Nymph./

/Zoi, I hear them coming,/ said Ami through her bond as she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

/Come towards me when you get out,/ said Zakari before he allowed their bond become silent.

Ami allowed a small smile to appear on her lips before putting on an emotionless mask. With eyes closed, she reached deep inside to find the gift from her past life's father. The gift was some energy. It warmed her, gave her strength, and cleared her mind. With all of these feelings, she crouched as she heard the jangling of keys. Then the door opened. She sprung on the person who entered, wrapping her arms around the person's neck.

When the person collapsed, she dashed out the door and down the hallway. She bolted out the first door that she saw. Outside of the house had so much bight and lush greenery. Ami's eyes glanced around before spotting Zakari. With the last of her gift, she pushed herself into a running start before jumping into the pond that was between her and him. Her feet kicked through the water and propelled her. The water woke up all of her senses. Then she felt her strength begin to leave her. As her body protested at her movements, she almost panicked. However, she trusted Zakari.

She felt him come up beside her and wrap a strong arm around her, giving her the support that she needed to finish the swim across the pond. When they reached the other side, she felt someone lift her up from the pond and help steady her on her two feet. Everything around her was blurry. Her feet shuffled towards her dad in this life. When his arms came around her, she felt safe. Then Ami gave into her body's desire for rest.

* * *

When Zakari walked into Ami's hospital room, Zakari glanced over to Ami lying into the bed. She was sleeping with her head tilted to the side. Her right arm were tucked under the sheets covering her. Ami's left arms was resting on top of the sheets. An IV was inserted in her left wrist. Zakari's eyes then looked over the chair next to the bed and spotted Takeo sitting in it. Takeo had a sketchbook open on his knees.“Has she awaken?” He asked.

“Not this morning, but during the night she did. She had a nightmare. I was able to calm her down before she gave into sleep,” said Takeo. He rolled a pencil between his fingers. “When that nightmare woke her up, I was scared she was going to pull something out.

“I had a feeling she had a nightmare, ” said Zakari. “What are you doing with that sketchbook?”

“Sketching. And it's something for her,” said Takeo. “I just can't decide what.” Takeo shifted in the chair. His eyes glanced up to Zakari. “Oh, I forgot to tell you that I was able to get in contact Mamoru yesterday, but no one else.”

“Good.” Zakari picked up Ami's hand.

Takeo stopped rolling his pencil and started to sketch something across the notebook page. Zakari settled down in the other hospital chair next to Ami's bed. As his eyes began to close, Ami squeezed his hand, and he glanced to her. “Dad, have you tried contacting Mom?” She asked as she kept her eyes closed.

“I have not, but I don't know if she would be off or even awake now,” said Takeo as he sat his pencil down on top of his notebook.

“Ami, how are you feeling?” Zakari asked.

“Tired, still,” said Ami. /This is worse than what I felt after any battle./

/You must be tired since you are speaking through our bond,/ said Zakari before chuckling mentally. /But really you should sleep./

/But I'm tired of sleeping,/ she said through their bond.

“I have to remember that,” said Zakari as he pulled out his cell phone. He pulled up his contacts and then pressed the new message icon next to Mamoru's name. “My prince, has your princess ever said she was tired of sleeping,” he said what he was typing. “Now to press send.”

“Zakari?”

“What is it, Ami?” He asked as he pressed send.

“Do you have my phone?”

“Yes, and I have everything that you dropped that day. Most of it is safe in your room, but I brought some things just in case, including your cell phone,” said Zakari. “We just need someone to activate the international plan first before you can use it.”

“And when someone does, will you leave it here?”

“Certainly, I wi–,” said Zakari as a cell phone's ring tone interrupted him.

“That's mine,” said Takeo before pulling out his cell phone and answering it. “Hello?” He began to smile while listening to the caller. “Saeko, so you called because Mamoru said Zakari text you?” The grin on Takeo's face grew. “Just give me a few minutes, and I can set it up so all three of us can talk you.” Takeo pulled his cell phone away from his ear and placed it on a nearby table.

“So, Mamoru told her about my text to him?” Zakari asked grinning.

“Yes,” said Takeo before pulling out two sets of ear buds and cable with three different ends that were tangled together. “And she has some time on her hands that allows us to talk to her. Take these and untangle them.”

Zakari took the tangle of cords and slowly tugged them apart. The first to come fully untangled from the others was one of the ear buds that Zakari handed to Ami. “Do you have another pair?” Zakari asked as he began to tug the other pair of ear buds from the other cord.

“No. Me and you can share,” said Takeo as Zakari finished untangling the cords. “If I did, I would need another splitter cord.”

“Here.” Zakari offered the untangled cords back to Takeo.

Takeo accepted the cords and connected them all together and to his phone. Then he offered Zakari one side of the ear buds before placing the other on in his ear. “We should be able to hear you. Saeko, go ahead and ask your question.”

“How are you all doing?” The voice of Saeko Mizuno came through their ear buds.

“Mom, I'm fine, but tired,”said Ami.

“Is that related to the text that Zakari sent Mamoru?” Saeko asked.

“It's very much so,” said Takeo. “I assuming you took up Mamoru's offer of staying with him while we are gone.”

“I did. It nice being around him with all my memories of the past coming back,” said Saeko.

“Is it a trickle or a torrent?” Zakari asked.

“More of a torrent that is unbearable when alone. I was glad that Mamoru still was offering his spare room,” said Saeko.

“We all have our copping mechanisms to help deal with memories,” said Takeo.

“Speaking of memories...Zakari has alluded to a memory distracting you, Ami,” said Saeko.

“Yes,” Ami replied as Zakari glanced at her.

“Do you feel up to telling us?” Takeo asked.

“Zakari, it's was of that day. The only time in that life that I shirked my duties,” said Ami as she avoided Zakari's eyes.

“Oh my, I recall that day....” Saeko's voice trailed off.

“Saeko? Are you still there?” Takeo asked.

“What were you talking about?” A man answered. “Saeko has fainted.”

“Memories, Mamoru,” said Ami.

“Ami, it is good to hear your voice. I was wondering if the stress of her memories would finally get to her,” said Mamoru.

“What do you mean by that, Mamoru?” Takeo asked. His free hand curled into a fist.

“I don't think she's sleeping well and all these double shifts she's working does not help,” said Mamoru before sighing. “I am going to have to go see Jun and see if he can talk to her about memories.”

“Jun?” Ami said before she smothered a yawn with her arm.

“Jadeite's reincarnation. Jun's been in the hospital for a year and half and in a coma that ended a few days before Jadeite left his stone,” said Mamoru.

“Has Rei seen him?” Ami asked before closing her eyes.

“Not yet, but she might be talking to him through their bond,” said Mamoru.

“Good,” said Ami.

“I think we can end this call now since Ami is starting to fall asleep and I don't think we have anything else to talk about,” said Zakari.

“Okay. Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything,” said Mamoru. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” said Takeo before he hang up his cell phone. “Is she asleep?”

“Yes,” said Zakari.

“Then I will go back to my sketching,” said Takeo.

“I will be needing to do somethings in a bit,” said Zakari, “but for now, I will stay here.”

Takeo nodded before he began sketching.

* * *

Waking from her nap, she glanced around the empty hospital room and sighed. She knew her dad had planned on leaving, but Zakari was suppose to be here with her afternoon snack. She was going reach out to Zakari through their bond but didn't. A loud group was in the hallway talking. As the group drew closer to her room, three distinct voices came to her ears, and one belonged to Zakari. While she was puzzling at who the other two voices were, Zakari entered the room followed by two familiar faces she hadn't see in for a long time. “Haruka? Michiru?”

“So, those are the current life names of these two?” Zakari said as his eyes landed on an empty water bottle sitting on the table next to her. “I should get your water bottle refilled. Ah...but first I should give you this.” He place a bag on her lap. “I hope you like what I got you.”

Ami opened the bag and pulled out a small cardboard box that was warm to the touch. She opened and saw eight pieces of some sort of food. All she knew was that it was breaded. “What are these?” She asked.

“Chicken nuggets. There is some barbeque sauce in the bag if you want it,” said Zakari. He grabbed her water bottle. “I will get this filled up and then I will be back. These vultures for information will appreciate me not being here for the moment.”

“What is his name in this life?” Michiru asked as Zakari left them.

“Zakari,” said Ami. Her arm reached into the sack and pulled out the packages of barbeque sauce.

“Is he treating you well?” Haruka asked. Her eyes glared at the door.

“He is,” said Ami. She opened the barbeque sauce. Then she took one of the chicken nuggets and dipped it in the sauce. Her first bite of the nugget with the sauce was yummy. Since Haruka and Michiru weren't speaking, she decided to finish the rest of the chicken nugget. “He was the one who figured out where I was kidnapped to.”

“So he's on our side?” Michiru questioned as Ami took another nugget and dipped it in the sauce.

“There is more to that. What do you remember of the past?” Ami asked before taking a bite out of the nugget.

“We have remember all of our past,” said Michiru. “But it wasn't easy. Right Haruka?” Haruka nodded in affirmation of Michiru's comment.

“A memory had distracted me so much that I ended up being kidnapped,” said Ami before plucking another nugget from the box and eating it.

“What kind of memory?” Michiru asked as she sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

“When I was on the Earth fetching the princess, I had felt my bond with Zoisite change in a way that I didn't like,” said Ami as she stared at her chicken nuggets.

“Did that happen on the day that you shirked all of your duties?” Michiru asked.

“How did you know that?” Ami asked looking up into Michiru's eyes that held some concern for her.

“Gunnar told us about it, and he mentioned about how you became suddenly interested in him teaching you how to use a dagger,” said Michiru. “He seemed to be quite worried about you.”

“That makes sense. He had come to comfort me that day, and he knew quite well about the dirty open secret that the four of us had,” said Ami.

“Does it involve the Prince's guards, the Four Heavenly Kings?” Michiru asked.

“Yes. Gunnar and Eir knew about it as well,” said Ami as she picked up another chicken nugget. “Oh, we found out recently that a lot more people was reincarnated from back then.”

“Like who?” Haruka asked.

“Gunnar and Eir. Also, Mentory was reincarnated,” said Ami before eating another one of the chicken nuggets.

“Have you met any of them?” Michiru asked. “I know Gunnar and Eir would be nice to meet again. Those two always seem to be welcoming us when we came to the moon.”

“If you stick around here, you should be able to meet Gunnar.”

The three woman looked towards the doorway to see Zakari. “How do you know that we can meet Gunnar's reincarnation by staying around here?” Haruka asked.

“Ami knows who he is,” said Zakari as he trotted into the room and handed Ami her water bottle.

“He's right,” said Ami as she accepted the bottle. “Gunnar is my dad in this life.”

“If Gunnar is your dad in this life, would Eir's reincarnation happen to be your mom in this life?” Michiru asked.

“Yes,” said Ami. “My dad will be coming back sometime later today.”

“Do either of them have their memories?” Michiru asked.

“Dad has all of his memories. As for Mom...I really don't know,” said Ami.

“Why don't you know?” Michiru asked.

“She only started to gain them recently, and when we talked to her last, she seemed to not be handling getting them back,” said Ami.

“I have to agree with Ami's assessment of it. I called Mamoru earlier to ask about her and it seems she is still not sleeping well,” said Zakari as he sat down next to Ami. “By the way, when I went up to the moon to fetch a new sword for me to use, I had a chance to talk to Queen Serenity's spirit.”

“What did you talk to her about?” Michiru asked.

“The prophecy that foretell the fall of Silver Millennium and the rise of a new kingdom with a court that contains the next generation of Planetary Knights and their soul mates, the Sailor Guardians,” said Zakari. “I also mentioned to her my feelings that Motoki was the Lunar Knight Andrew.”

“Did she confirm that Zakari?” Ami asked.

“Yes. And Queen Serenity referred to me as the Second Planetary Knight of Mercury,” said Zakari, grinning. “She told me the first part of the full version of the prophecy and who knew the other two parts.”

“Are you going to tell us the first part now?” Haruka asked.

“I think it is better if everyone hears it,” said Zakari.

“And who are the other two who have the other parts?” Ami asked.

“Mentory and King Mercurius.” said Zakari.

“That perverted moon priest? I can't believe he would know something that important,” snorted Haruka. “However, Mercurius seems like someone fitting of holding a prophecy like that.”

“But how can we talk to him? He should be dead,” said Michiru.

“Some reason he has been visiting me in my dreams,” said Ami softly before eating another one of the chicken nuggets. “Zakari, you are going to have to take me to the place you got these from.”

“Will do. And King Mercurius has been visiting your dreams?” Zakari asked.

She nodded. “It has only been happening recently. And he helped me unlock some of my memories and remember how to access the sub-dimensional pocket.”

“I do recall you having that in the past,” said Zakari.

“And I would have wished I remember about it before,” said Ami as she plucked out the last chicken nugget from the box.

“I think I can understand why,” said Michiru.

“How long are you two staying?” Zakari asked.

“For a few more days, but how long will you two be here?” Michiru asked.

“Whenever the doctors give her the okay to leave,” said Zakari before looking at Ami. “Speaking of doctors, the nurse has said if nothing shows up in your blood tests tonight, your doctor will think about releasing you sometime tomorrow.”

“It will be wonderful to be no longer cooped up in here,” said Ami.

“My parents are looking forward to having you,” said Zakari.

“Your parents are in town?” Michiru raised her eyes as she looked at both Zakari and Ami.

“My dad's the English translator at the Japanese embassy, so my parents have lived here for most of my life,” said Zakari. “I've only lived in Japan for a year and half when I was fairly young before I moved there for high school.”

“Well, we need to get going or will be late for what we came here to do,” said Michiru as she stood up.

“See you two later,” said Ami before the Michiru and Haruka left.

“Those two are interesting,” said Zakari.

“I don't recall you meeting them in the past,” said Ami.

“I did once when I happened to be with your princess,” said Zakari before he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. “Speaking of her, she's been texting you.”

“Did you look at any of them?” Ami asked as she took the cell phone.

“Nah, I didn't.”

Allowing a silence to settle, Ami opened up her text messages and began to read the ones from Usagi. Ami's lips curled upwards once she read the final text. Usagi was wanting to have a sleepover with just her. None of the others would be invited. It was also something Ami want do.

“So, is what she wanted good?” Zakari asked interrupting her thoughts.

“I guess you could say so,” she said before she look up from her phone. “We really haven't done anything alone together for a long time. Plus I can't remember when Usagi invited me over for a sleepover.”

“In the past, I remember you talking about the times you had spent with your princess alone,” said Zakari.

“I remember those times.”Ami closed her eyes. “It was the time that we talked about those so open secrets.”

“You really should ask Makoto, Rei, and Minako if they knew it,” said Zakari.

“Probably should.” Ami looked back at her phone and read the rest of her text messages.

“Excuse me,” said someone in English causing Ami to look up to the door where a nurse standing. “I hope I'm not interrupting any thing.”

“It was nothing that cannot be resumed later,” said Ami in English as the nurse came further into the room.

“Good,” said the nurse before turning to them. “Young man, you can stay where you are if she wants you to.”

“Do you?” Zakari whispered in to her ear.

She merely nodded before the nurse came to stand by her bed. “Now let's take your blood and see if we can let you go tomorrow,” said the nurse before she began her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a shorter chapter because of the scene I cut from this chapter. If you want to see that scene, let me know and I will post it to my tumblr. In the big document that houses this whole story, I have been moving forward with the plot so I am now on page 290 of the complete story. This chapter end on page 108. So I should be able to continue posting a chapter per month or every other month.


	8. Out of the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a correction to chapter 6 and made some minor wording changes. None of the changes effect the plot.

Chapter 8: Out of the Hospital

Ami breathed in the lavender scent of the bathwater. It made her want to stay in the tub and never get out of it. But she couldn't spend the whole day in the tub. Life for her needed to move forward. Especially, since she was released from the hospital.

The door creaked open, and Zakari stuck his head inside. Then he stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He was only in a pair of swim trunks. He sauntered over to the tub and got on to his knees. “Ready for me to wash your hair?” Zakari asked.

Ami nodded and watched every one of Zakari's actions. He picked up the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his hands. Then Zakari placed his hands in her and began to lather the shampoo into her hair. While he was doing that, Ami's eye noticed a mark on Zakari's bare chest. It was a slender line between his ribs, right above his heart.  Memories stirred in her head of that final day, and that mark was making that day become clearer. 

“You've been staring at my chest for quite a while,” Zakari said. “But if you don't want any soap in your eyes, you will need to stop staring and close them.”

“That last day...what do you remember?” She asked after closing her eyes.

“Let's get done in here so we can go to my room and talk about it,” he said before he poured water over her hair.

She nodded before allowing her thoughts drift towards the last day of her previous life.

The memories flowed through her mind. Zakari pulled her to her feet. His hands gave her fresh clothes. Then Zakari left her to get dress. Once fully clothed, Ami step out the bathroom. Zakari wrapped his hand around hers. He guided her to a small bedroom with a bed, a desk, and a chair. “Towards the end, I was ferociously fighting against the false lies of my brainwashing,” he said before she sat on the bed. “I didn't win that fight until our dagger poke my very physical heart.”

“Then that birthmark is....” Ami said trailing off as he turned around. Across Zakari's back were a multitude of marks. “Oh my...are those all birthmarks?”

“When me and Gunnar visited the moon, Queen Serenity mentioned these marks. Said they are proof of my loyalty to your heart,” he said.

“These wounds were the one that ended your first life,” she said.

“Yes. And they were received making sure your body then didn't get marred further,” he said.

“You could've turned the tied of the battle.”

He shook his head causing his blond ponytail to swish back and forth. “From what Gunnar told me, the end had arrived and the wound our dagger gave me would eventually had killed me. Nothing could stop the end, prophecy or not.”

“A prophecy of which we haven't learned fully.”

“Yes. If King Mercurious visits you again in your dreams, ask him about it. Are you looking forward to dinner tonight?”

“Yes I am. Zakari, is your mom planning anything special?”

“No, she isn't. Just good old Japanese food,” said Zakari.

“Zakari!” A female voice called.

“I'll go see what mom wants. You can stay here for the moment,” said Zakari as he rose to his feet.

Ami watched as he grabbed a shirt and tugged it on. When the shirt was on, he gave her a smile and a small wave before exiting the room. When the last trace of him had disappeared, she allowed herself to lay back on the bed and close her eyes. The memories of that last day played through her head. As they drew closer to that final breath in her last life, her final memory after she stabbed Zoisite was of their bond returning and something else.

Forcing herself from her memories, Ami cleared her mind of all memories except that something else in her final memory. Slowly, she began to reach through her bond with Zakari. When she brushed against his abilities, her mind halted her reach. A realization dawned on her. Zoisite had used their bond to draw upon her own abilities. As she was about to try to use his abilities as her own, a knock on the door frame caused her to bolt into a sitting position with eyes open.

“I'm sorry if I startled you, Ami,” said a woman, who was standing in the doorway.

“You're Zakari's mom,” said Ami.

“Yes, and you are more than welcome to call me mom,” said Zakari's mom as she entered the room. “The way Zakari talks about you makes me think you are the one he will marry.”

“Uh...thanks,” said Ami. Her face became slightly warm.

“It's nothing to feel embarrass about,” said Zakari's mom as she sat down next to Ami. “I was hoping that we would get a chance to talk alone.”

“You were?”  
  


“Yes, because I doubt Zakari has told you everything about himself. His full name is Izou Zakari Saitou.”

“Izou Saitou...did Zakari ever dye his hair brown?” Ami asked as she looked up to Zakari's mom.

“Yes for a period of time that we spent in Japan. He was enrolled in a grade school during that time. Why do you ask?”

“There was a boy at my grade school who was older than me and had brown hair.” Ami's eyes stared at her lap. “Before he left, he asked for my address, and I gave it to him.”

“Zakari carried all of the addresses of everyone he asked for during that year in Japan in a box. The box was being carried outside in a rain storm,” said his mom. “Several of the addresses got wet, but only one was too wet for us to read. He was sad that particular one could not be read.”

“Does he still have it?” Ami asked.

“I think he does, but he's the only one who knows where it is,” said his mom.

“Does he use the name Izou much?” Ami asked.

“No, he doesn't. Since he went back to Japan, he hasn't used it. If I call him by that name, he doesn't even hear it,” said Zakari's mom as she rose to her feet. “Zakari will be back once he finishes running to drop something off at the embassy for his dad. Would you like for me to show you where the kitchen is?”

“I would appreciate that Mrs. Saitou,” said Ami before she got up and left the room with Mrs. Saitou.

* * *

Zakari's dream tonight was a memory. This time it was of him and Prince Endymion riding on two horses. As he encourage his gray mare to keep going, the black stallion that Endymion was riding slipped ahead of them but then slowed down several paces away. “Zoisite, we are here,” his prince said.

He nodded and looked around them. Then the dream sped the memory forward blurring the long waiting to the point after he receive his sword (a sword he still had). As he slid his sword next to his practice blade, he glanced to the old man who handed it to him. Nothing remarkable kept his past self's eyes locked on the old man.

Then his eyes caught sight of a man some distance off. The man was wearing a heavy cloak, despite the weather being sunny and warm. The hood of the cloak was pulled up and hid most of the man's head. But his light brown hair was visible. To Zakari, it was familiar, but it was not to his past self.

The dream paused the memory. Slowly the dream began to fade starting towards his back and then to the sides. But when dream started to fade around the fully cloaked man, the cloak on the man began to disappear. But the man did not.

The man wore blue clothes and a blue cape with some sort of symbol on it. His hair had a blue tinged ends. “That dream of yours made it far too easy to drag you here, Lord Zoisite. Or should I call you Zakari?” The man asked.

“Sir, I really don't care,” said Zakari.

“That's actually what she said,” the man said gesturing to the right of Zakari.

Zakari glanced towards his right. His eyes locked on to Ami. “We aren't awake, are we?” Zakari asked.

“When I mentioned him visiting my dreams,” said Ami as she gestured to the man in blue, “this is how it is. He wants to tell us something together.”

Zakari looked towards the man in blue, and this time, really studied him. The man's face reminded him of both Ami and Takeo. “You're King Mercurius,” whispered Zakari.

“Yes, I am,” said Mercurius, smiling. “And I was that cloaked figure on the day you received your sword.”

“Is that the only time that we crossed paths?” Zakari asked.

“Yes,” said Mercurius. “However, I did not drag you here for me to just introduce myself. I wanted to tell you something that I think will help you.”

“And what is this something?” Zakari asked.

“My eldest cousin was the first guardian from our planet to go to the moon. Also, she was the soul mate to the first Planetary Knight of Mercury,” said Mercurius.

“And she died on the moon,” said Ami.

“Yes, but she was the reason I visited the moon and happened to become the third holder of the prophecy.” Mercurius looked up to the sky. “It was the day of her death that the prophecy was given to me. Holding that prophecy was a burden, but those who took that burden was rewarded. Mentory was given the blessing of reincarnation with the natural ability of those who hail from Mars. Queen Serenity was given a shield that she used to protect those who were destined to love those from the Earth. And I was allowed to be reincarnated, but remain a spirit on Mercury until I would give the final gifts to you two,” said Mercurius before looking at Ami. “I had did a favor for Queen Serenity to get a favor back from her.”

“The favor was?” Ami's eyes arched upwards.

“To have you, my daughter, end up with Gunnar and Eir as your parents. And my reincarnation to be related to you again,” said Mercurius.

“Your reincarnation? But you weren't on the moon,” said Ami.

“I am one of two that wasn't on the moon to be reincarnated, but how that happened is for another time,” said Mercurius. “And the favor I did for her is for you to learn about another time as well.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Zakari asked.

“Yes, and this is the information that will help you. The sword that you receive in your memory-dream, Zakari, is very important and was made specifically for the next Planetary Knight of Mercury. That old man who gave it to you was the previous one,” said Mercurius.

“I thought he had also died when his soul mate died. How was he alive?” Zakari asked.

“You thought wrong. The Planetary Knights lived only because of a sacrifice that made sure they lived. That sacrifice is one I am happy for,” said Mercurius as he approached Zakari, “because it allowed me to learn about you.” Mercurius gently placed his hands on Zakari's shoulders. “I only needed Gunnar for me to know you and her had met.”

“'To know you and her had met?' What do you mean by that?” Zakari's brow furrowed.

“The previous Planetary Knight of Mercury had mentioned that he had saw a red string tied to your finger that lead to the sky and towards the moon.” Mercurius stood up straighter. His face was solemn. “You do know what that means, Zakari.”

“That was the red string of fate that is tied to the fingers of soul mates. So that's why you only needed to Gunnar to know we had met. Did he even tell you directly?”

“No. I only knew because he had talked often about being sent to fetch one of the Sailor Guardians,” said Mercurius releasing his hands for Zakari's shoulders before he looked towards Ami. “And if it gives you any comfort, Ami, he always said that he didn't know which one of the four of you was the worse.”

“It's the dirty secret in open closets,” said Ami.

“And I assume those open closets were open to those in the know?” Mercurius asked.

“I have to ask the others once they get their memories back as fully as I have,” said Ami.

“I really should let you two go for now, but I have two more things to mention, one for each of you.”

“Mercurius, what to things to do you want to tell us?” Zakari asked.

“Actually it is three,” said Mercurius before focusing his eyes on Zakari. “Zakari, you hold one of the four Blades of Redemption, but as you notice, it crumbles when your soul bond is closed off. This is because it is embedded with a power closely linked to Ami. Let her use it sometime. Ami, please tell Gunnar's reincarnation that the blocks on his memories became full of holes because he was around three reincarnations. And to the both of you, I suggest you make a vow to the prince and the princess on the blade Zakari fetched from the moon.”

“Why?” Zakari asked.

“If you know why you regain control of yourself at the end of your last life, then you should know why, Zakari.”

“Why would my dad of this life be around three reincarnations? I can understand two, not three,” said Ami.

“I think he should deserve an icy awakening for keeping something from you. I will see you the next time.” Mercurius smirked before everything faded away.

* * *

Zakari opened his eyes to pitch darkness. His mind was dazed with all that King Mercurius had told him and Ami. His mind sure didn't alert him when Ami started to stir in his arms. “Zakari?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to help give an icy awakening to my Dad?” Ami asked.

“Yes. You don't mind if I pull on your abilities through our bond?”

“You can do it,” said Ami.

“I assuming you recall the very last moment of the past,” said Zakari, unwinding his arms from Ami.

“Yes, and I think I can do the same if you show me how to teleport.” Ami stood up.

“Ah.” Zakari sat up and looked at Ami in the dim light. “King Mercurius. Why would he remind me of your dad in this life?”

“Gunnar was born before the relationships between Earth and Moon were forbidden. His dad is from Earth. His mother happens to be part of one of the noble families of Mercury,” said Ami as she glanced at him.

“And I assume you never asked him that?” Zakari asked before standing up.

Ami nodded. “I only looked up his parentage to try and understand why he never was given the respect that lunar knights are given.”

“Let's start walking,” said Zakari before he and Ami began to walk. “What kind of treatment was Gunnar shown?”

“He was treated more like the lowest class of the moon,” said Ami as they entered the hallway.

“Really? I never expected that to be the case,” said Zakari.

“You only saw him around us and the royals,” said Ami before they reached a door. “I really wonder what my dad is hiding that my last life's dad knew about.”

“I wonder too,” said Zakari when they stopped. “I can let you start first.”

Ami nodded before nudging the door and slipping in. Zakari slipped closely behind her. Instead of going right like she did, he went left and sat down in the corner. And there was where he waited. Closing his eyes, he focused on his surrounding and his bond. Then he felt the room temperature drop slightly. With a smirk taking up residence on his face, Zakari began to draw upon Ami's abilities.

When the room temperature dropped more, Zakari opened his eyes and glanced towards Takeo in the bed in the far side of the room. He was shivering. Just a little more coldness and he should awake. But before Zakari or Ami could make it colder, a ring tone that Zakari had heard before began to play. It woke the man, who grabbed the phone. The man glanced at the caller id before answering the phone. “Hello, Saeko. How did you know I would answer?” He asked as he gave a glare to both Ami and Zakari.

Looking towards Ami as they both stop cooling the room, Zakari raised an eyebrow and gestured to Takeo. His question about Takeo's action clearly stated in his body language. /He looked at me like that in his past life when I had to wake him like this. Do you recall when I first formally introduced him to you in our previous life?'/ She asked through their bond.

/I do. I recall you brought him because you felt your princess would try to use me against your attempts of getting her to leave for her place on the moon,/ said Zakari through their bond.

/Correct,/ she said back through their bond.

“What?! Michio visited you on your shift!” Takeo hissed into the phone.

Zakari and Ami looked towards Takeo. “I wonder who Michio is,” said Zakari softly.

“Yes, I do,” said Ami as they watched Takeo listen to Saeko on the phone.

“Okay, I guess that's alright for now, but why does he feel like he really needs to be in Tokyo after this long of time? Michio isn't a person who just stay somewhere for a while. I should let you go Saeko so I can greet the two in my room who froze me awake.” Takeo smirked while he listened for a few minutes to Saeko. “Oh, you remember that. I love my memory from night as well. Bye.” Then Takeo hang up his cell phone. “So what did you two want after giving me that frozen awakening?”

“Ask Ami. King Mercurius said you deserved it for keeping something from her,” said Zakari with a grin.

“What did he say? I assume he visited you in your dreams?” Takeo asked.

“Yes, and he said you have been around three reincarnations and that he was also reincarnated because of a favor he did for Queen Serenity,” said Ami. “And who is Michio?”

“Oh, this is just great,” said Takeo. He reached for a wallet on the nightstand next to his bed. “Come over here you two. I am going to show you a picture of Michio, my younger brother.”

Zakari and Ami walked toward Takeo as he pulled out a picture from the wallet. “Why did you not tell me about Michio before now?”  Ami asked

“When both of our mother died and our dad disappeared one, he drifted away and rarely talked to me until recently. He never was in Tokyo until now, at least not that I know of,” said Takeo before holding out the picture. “Does Michio look familiar to either of you?”

“That explains why he said you were around three reincarnations,” said Ami as she looked at the picture. “I don't remember him not having his blue tinged hair in the past.”

“You don't remember his visits to the moon towards the end?” Takeo asked.

“I don't remember him ever visiting the moon,” said Ami. “Did he visit often?”

“Yes, he did. During his last visits, his blue tinged hair was starting to disappear until it was gone,” said Takeo.

“Do you know why?” Ami asked.

Takeo shook his head. “He said he only shared it with you.”

Ami sighed. “That seems like a typical thing for him to do.”

“Why?” Zakari asked.

“He always came to me to tell me secrets, and asked for me to keep it a secret. It didn't matter that I was young then. I doubt me being on the moon stopped that.”

“Do you remember his sword?” Takeo asked as he tucked the picture back into his wallet.

“The Sword of Memories, you mean? Yeah, I do. He had always showed me his memories that he wanted me to see,” said Ami. “He always seemed to carry and wield that sword more than that other sword.”

“Yes, the Sword of Memories. It was a gift from his eldest cousin,” said Takeo.

“His eldest cousin, the previous sailor guardian to hail from Mercury?” Zakari asked.

“Yes,” said Ami before she brought up her arm to smother a yawn.

“Looks like someone needs to go to bed.” Zakari took a step closer to Ami.

“Yeah, I should.”

“Ami? Would you be willing to stay the night with me? I feel like reminiscing about King Mercurius,” said Takeo.

Zakari closed his eyes and sighed. “I'm perfectly fine with you doing that.”

“How did you know?” She glanced at him.

“Our bond and how you are holding yourself stated it.”

“Thank you, Zakari.”

“You're welcome. You staying with him tonight gives me time to plan things for tomorrow,” said Zakari. As he began to turn towards the door, he recalled something and stopped. “Takeo, you mentioned Michio when you were on your phone. What was that about exactly besides him being in Tokyo?”

“He paid Saeko an unwelcome visit and caused her a massive headache. If I had realized that he was King Mercurius' reincarnation, I would have realized why he caused her headache, but wouldn't he have his memories by now?” Takeo asked.

“Was he acting strange when you saw him last?” Ami asked.

“No. He always said he felt like there was something more out there for him that he didn't know. We can talk about this more tomorrow,” said Takeo before Ami nodded in agreement.

“See you in the morning, maybe with my hair dyed,” said Zakari as he turned towards the door.

“Are you going to do it?” Ami asked.

“Dyed hair?” Takeo's eyebrows furrowed.

“Towards the end of my elementary school years, I lived in Japan for awhile. My parents thought it would be better to dye my hair to help me blend in, but one person knew it was dyed,” said Zakari over his shoulder.

“Go to bed, Zakari. He doesn't need anything else to torment us with,” said Ami.

“You're right my Nymph. Goodnight, and have fun reminiscing about the past.”

* * *

As she waited for Zakari and her dad,  she looked through her most recent texts from Usagi about the thing she had asked her about. “Your food is here, my nymph,” said Zakari as a tray of food was sat down in front of her.

“Thank you, Zakari,” she said as she glanced up at Zakari with his now brown-streaked hair. “I don't mind your hair like that even though it wasn't your intent.”

“I'm glad you like it, so what do you think of this place?” Zakari asked as he sat down into the chair across from her.

“It seems popular. Was it this busy when you bought those chicken nuggets for me?” Ami asked as she looked around at the crowd around them.

“Yeah, it was. Maybe, Takeo should have ordered when we did,” said Zakari as he looked towards her father standing near the cashiers. “What did Usagi text you about?”

“I asked her about King Mercurius and his memories. Usagi was able to get out of Setsuna that his reincarnation does not have his memories and probably won't get them until much later.”

“Who were you saying didn't have his memories?” Her dad came up to them and sat down his tray.

“King Mercurius,” she said as her dad sat down.

“He's so lucky then,” he said before unwrapping his chicken sandwich.

“Maybe not so much.” Ami sighed. “Usagi said that Setsuna alluded that his memories will all come back all at once.”

“That sucks for him,” said Zakari. “Will either of you do the honors? Or can we just blend in with the rest of these Americans?” Zakari gestured to the crowd around them.

“Kind of what Saeko is going through,” said Takeo before looking to Ami. “Are you still okay with me leaving today?”

“Yeah, Dad, I am. She needs someone and I think you would be for the best,” said Ami as she opened her box of chicken nuggets on her tray. “Let's blend in and speak in English.”

“Yes,” said Zakari switching to English. “Takeo, are you able to keep up with us?”

“As long as you don't say anything crazy in English,” said Takeo switching to English.

“What is crazy for you is normal for me. Growing up bilingual means I take some things for granted,” said Zakari. “Enough of chatting. I have to make sure Ami gets to the doctor's appointment on time, and you, Takeo, need to get to your flight on time.”

Takeo nodded in acknowledgment. And the three didn't share a word as they ate their food. When only wrappers and boxes for their food was left, a speedy 20 minutes had past. “I better get going,” said Takeo as he rose to his feet. He glanced at Ami. “See you when you get back to Tokyo, Ami.” Takeo glanced over to Zakari. “Zakari, take care of her.”

“See you later, Dad,” said Ami before Takeo left them.

“We should get to that doctor's appointment,” said Zakari.

“Yes, we should. Are you going to follow me around there?” Ami asked as they both rose to their feet.

“Only if you want me to.” Zakari smirked.

“I do.”


	9. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month, another chapter. I'm not happy with the last scene of this chapter.

Sitting in the lobby of Narita airport, Ami could tell the jet lag was already making her feel horrible again. But Ami felt the few days she and Zakari in San Francisco probably made it feel less horrible. San Francisco was very nice once the jet leg had eased slightly. “Are you ready to start walking?”

She looked up to Zakari with their two suitcases in each of his arms. “Yes. What time is it any way?” Ami asked.

“It's six in the morning here,” said Zakari, cheerfully.

“I'm glad you suggested that we stayed in San Francisco for the past few days,” said Ami before standing up.

“When I first made the trip back to Japan from Washington, D.C., the jet lag was always terrible,” said Zakari. “I appreciated the stops in San Francisco. Are you ready to get out of here, nymph?”

“Yes,” she said before Zakari began to lead them out of the airport.

/I was wondering if you want to try teleporting yourself back home instead of us having to call a cab,/ he asked through their bond as they continued to walk.

/I don't know a thing about how to it,/ she said.

/I know you can. You've been doing well in drawing on my healing when you were practicing yesterday,/ he said.

/We can try,/ she said.

/I'll teleport first, and like how you learned how my healing works, you will touch the source of my ability and feel it while I'm using it. But first we need to find an out of sight spot first./

When the two off them slipped out of the airport and into the dawning day, they moved towards an alleyway. The they ducked into it. “So how are we going to do this?” Ami asked in a whisper.

“Touch my abilities. I will teleport in a minute. Once I drop off our things, I'll come back and watch you try,” whispered Zakari.

“Thank you.”

Zakari smiled at her and closed his eyes. As she waited for him to teleport, she touched his abilities through their bond. Then she felt it a few seconds before she heard the crack that signal Zakari had teleported. As she stood there trying to puzzle out what she felt, she felt it again before she heard another crack of Zakari's return. “So, do you think you can do it?” Zakari asked with a grin. “I let your mom know what we are doing, so if we hurry, we can see her before she has to leave for her shift.”

“I think I can,” said Ami. “The time you teleported back here helped me.”

“Glad to know that my coming back here helped you,” said Zakari smiled. “Now, it's time for you to try.”

She nodded and closed her eyes. Reaching out to his abilities, she touched them and slowly tugged on them until they came to her for her own use. Then she did it. She heard the cracks like she would if she had been holding on to Zakari while he teleported, but she felt a coolness that she never felt when she held on to Zakari. The coolness left her when she finished teleporting. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her. “Ami,” whispered her mom into her ear.

“Thank you,” she whispered before she heard a crack behind her.

“It is time for me to leave, and you probably need to rest up,” said her mom as Zakari walked past them.

“Where is dad?” Ami asked as her mom pulled away reluctantly from her.

“He's visiting Michio,” Saeko said. “Your dad was the one that suggested to hang a whiteboard in the kitchen.”

“Why would he suggest that?” Ami asked as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

“Takeo figured out what was triggering my memories of the past,” she said. “They all seemed to come when people come and go.”

“Speaking of memories, did he tell you about his brother being a reincarnation?” Ami asked

“Yes, and it explains why I seemed to remember more when I saw Michio than than any other time,” her mom said before she wrote something on the whiteboard. “I wonder if it will be worse for you than it was me.”

“I can only guess,” said Ami.

“Go sleep. We can talk about memories later,” said her mom.

Ami nodded and left the kitchen before wandering to her bedroom. When she entered her room, Zakari was on his bed. His arms were crossed, and his eye brows were furrowed in deep thought. “Zakari,” she said causing him to look to her.

“I didn't want to interrupt you and your mom, but you did good in teleporting for your first time,” said Zakari. “So what were you and your mom talking about?”

“We talked about what was triggering her memories,” said Ami. “Being around Michio seems to trigger them as well.”

“Was Eir around King Mercurius?” Zakari asked as she walked over to her bed.

“Yes, but I don't think as much as me. When we visited the moon before I lived on the moon full time, she was our maid,” said Ami before sitting down. She leaned against Zakari with her head resting on his shoulder.

“If being around Michio affected her like it did, do you think it would be worst for you?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“She thinks so....”

“My nymph, we should get in a nap.”

She merely responded with a nod before sleep carried her away.

* * *

Zakari filled his glass with water and walked out of the kitchen. His feet carried hi to the couch where Takeo sat. Zakari sat down next to him. “What have you been doing old man?” Zakari asked.

“Old man? I'm really not that much older than you, Zakari,” said Takeo. “It has been quite fine, but Michio showing for the first time in quite awhile has not made it easy.”

“Ami and I were talking about him before we took our nap,” said Zakari before taking another sip of his water.

“What about him?” Takeo asked.

“Whether she would have memories worse than her mom. Her mom seems to think she would,” said Zakari before leaning into the back of the couch. “What was Mercurius like? I never knew anything about him.”

“He's a prankster. His subjects did partake in his pranks, but those closest to him were the ones who really enjoyed it the most. I always remember Amy enjoying his pranks,” said Takeo as he closed his eyes.

“She did?”

“Yeah. And he always made sure to visit her on the moon as often as possible.” Takeo's eyes opened. “I doubt she has told you this. But the Queen of Mercury's death was what triggered Amy to be sent to the moon before her she was as old as the others.” Takeo's eyes looked over to Zakari. “Mercurius was the one to choose Eir for her maid. I think that may be the reason Saeko had such a bad headache after seeing him.”

“Too many memories all at once?” Takeo nodded in response. “Did she blackout?”

“Almost, and I can see why Saeko would think she would have it worse.” Takeo's eyes looked at Zakari. “Can I ask a question of you?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“When are you going to ask for Ami's hand in marriage?”

Zakari felt his mouth drop. Where had that come from? “Are you thinking I would do it soon?”

“In the past, I had come to visit Amy on the day she shirked all of her duties and found her sleeping in a chair in the sitting room. Her hand was clutched around something that was made of metal. Then I notice her chain necklace that was usually tucked away was out and had a ring on it.”

“You know about our rings, the ones I had made to show my love for her.” Zakari closed his eyes. In his mind he could remember those rings. “Did you ever tell her that you knew about them?” Zakari opened his eyes.

“No. I had a feeling that what she held in her hand was another ring.”

“I knew Eir had known about them.” Zakari sat down his glass on the coffee table in front of him and sighed. “I have talked to my dad about me getting engaged now, but not married until much later. He thinks it might be a good idea for me to do so.”

“I am fine with you doing it. In my eyes, it proves that you are fully committed,” said Takeo before they heard the chime of the doorbell.

“I'll get it, Takeo.” Zakari rose to his feet, walked to the door, and peered out of the peep hole. Smiling, he opened the door to the golden hair girl. “Hello, Usagi. I assuming you want to see Ami?”

“What happened to your hair, Zakari?” Usagi asked.

“Come in and I can tell you,” said Zakari as he gestured Usagi to come in. “I tried dying it like I had when I spent some time in Japan as child. As you see, it decided to do streaks instead of fully coloring all of my hair. I was going to strip the coloring out, but Ami stopped me.”

“I can see why she did,” said Usagi after taking of her shoes. “It looks good on you and seems to fit you.”

“So Usagi, why did you come over?” Zakari crossed his arms.

“I was hoping I could see Ami, and maybe see if she wants to do a sleepover tonight?”

“I think that would be wonderful, but she has had a few nightmares while we were gone,” said Zakari.

“Nightmares?”

“Ones that have woke her up, but they haven't been all that pesky lately.”

“That's good. Is she awake, Zakari?”

Zakari closed his eyes and touched his bond with Ami. /Zoi, what do you want?'/ Ami asked through their bond.

/To see if you were awake, my nymph, and to tell you about your visitor,/ said Zakari.

/Who?'/

/Usagi./

/You can bring her to my room./

/I can do that,/ said Zakari before opening his eyes to look at Usagi. “Come with me,” said Zakari aloud before he turn around and slowly walked to Ami's room.

“Have the two of you done much since arriving home?” Usagi asked as they entered the hallway leading towards their destination.

“Not much. Although we have talked about what she's been getting out of her dream visitor,” said Zakari as he stopped and turned towards Usagi. “A lot we have learned from him has made us wonder why he is telling us these things.”

“Who is her dream visitor?” Usagi asked. “Do I know him, Zakari?”

Zakari grinned. “You do. Probably better than I do.” Then he look straight as Usagi. “He's King Mercurius.”

“As in the King of Mercury in those final days?” Usagi whispered.

“Yes. I haven't learn much more about him than that. Except his Sword of Memories that his cousin gave him.”

“Did Ami allude to why the Sword of Memories is called such?”

“Does it have something to do with her saying he would show her the memories he wanted her to see?”

“Yes. The Sword of Memories is named because the user can store memories into it if they have the bloodline trait of the royal family,” said Usagi as the door behind Zakari opened.

“What are you and Usagi talking about?” Ami asked as she stood in the doorway.

“The bloodline trait that makes the Sword of Memories special,” said Usagi before showing them a rough, gray stone. “Setsuna indicated that you probably still have it and gave me this stone for you to use.”

“Zakari, move.” Zakari nodded and then moved so his back was against the wall. “A bloodline trait would be impossible for a reincarnation to still have.”

“She seemed to think very strongly of you having it. What memory are you think of trying to use for this stone?” Usagi asked as Ami lifted the stone from her hand.

“She thinking of using the memory when I gave her our dagger,” said Zakari as he found both Usagi's and Ami's eyes on him. “It's a good memory for you to use.”

“I'm glad you think so,” said Ami as she closed her eyes.

Zakari rested his eyes on Ami's hand that now fully hid the stone. As the time wore at him too much, he made to move his lips to speak, but a glow appeared and dissipated around Ami's hand. “Setsuna was right,” said Usagi, her voice light and soft, almost the same as the late moon queen.

Zakari watched as Ami opened her eyes and opened her hand revealing the stone that now had a bluish tinge to it. “Why did the color of that stone change?” Zakari asked as Ami turned to him.

“It is the indication that it worked, but it does fade with time,” said Ami. She grabbed his hand and slid the stone into it. “It is called a touch stone. Hold it firmly.”

Zakari nodded. His fingers curled around the stone before he heard the soft whispers on his past self saying that he wanted to give her their dagger. His eyes widen as the voice ended. “Is it always a whisper?”

Ami shook her head. “Father, King Mercurius, created touch stones that were louder.”

“Touch stones. I wonder if that is what Katashi and Minako brought back when they tried to enter her old quarters on the moon.” Usagi's voice drifted to Ami and Zakari causing the two to snap their heads to her.

“What were those two trying to do up there?” Ami's eyes narrowed.

“Lovemaking,” said Usagi before Ami's face turned bright red. She then ducked back into her room.

“I've never gotten her to blush like that,” said Zakari before he went into Ami's bedroom and saw her laying face down on her bed. “There's nothing to be embarrassed about lovemaking.”

“You never heard those two when they did it,” said Ami, her voice muffled by the bed and her arms that were her makeshift pillow.

“Mina and Kunzite never knew that lovemaking could be quiet,” said Usagi in a whisper as she shut closed the bedroom door behind.

“Too much information,” grumbled Zakari.

“You remember that?” Ami lifting her head to glance at Usagi.

“Yes, I even have a hazy recollection of the four of you telling me when that big step happened,” said Usagi.

“Do you know who lost their virginity first then?” Ami asked as Zakari sunk to the ground.

“Why are we talking about this?” He grumbled as his hands came up to his face.

“Zakari, would you be surprise that Raye and Jadeite did it first?” Usagi asked.

Looking up to Usagi, Zakari saw she was serious. “I would never expect that,” said Zakari as he stood up. “What else is surprising about the past?”

“Mina and Kunzite were the third to do it.”

“We were second, I'm guessing, Usagi,” said Zakari as he felt a pillow hit him on the back. Gazing at the annoyed Ami, he knew he was right. “Uh...how could it be us?”

“I remember it was you two second. Zakari, your memories about Nephrite are the strongest.” Zakari nodded in confirmation. “Ami's memories of Lita is probably the strongest.”

“Why would her memories of Lita be the strongest?” Zakari asked.

“We had spent the most time together in the past. Now, Usagi, why did you come over here? It sure wasn't to talk about the past,” said Ami.

“To see if you are up for doing a sleepover tonight.”

“I would love to.”

“Then what are me and your dad going to do for tonight?” Zakari glanced towards Ami. /And are you sure you can handle it?'/

Ami glared at him quickly before moving to her closet. “Ah, Mamoru is having Katashi and the others over. He said to tell you to call him if you want to drop by,” said Usagi.

“That might be perfect if Takeo can tag along,” said Zakari.

“I'm sure he can,” said Usagi as Zakari dashed to the door.

“I will talk to you two later,” said Zakari before opening the door and walking out to the living room.

“What happened, Zakari?” Takeo asked when Zakari entered.

“Talking about the past that I don't want to talk about,” said Zakari as he pulled out his cell phone. “Would you like to meet Katashi and the others at Mamoru's?”

“It would be nice. Is Ami going to Usagi's?”

“Yes, she is,” said Zakari as he pulled up Mamoru's number.

“Good. I had a feeling that she would have accepted it.”

* * *

Zakari sat down on the couch in between Katashi and Takeo and glanced around the room. Mamoru was sitting in a chair while Jun and Nobuyuki were sitting on the floor next to the coffee table in front of the couch. Jun was very similar to Jadeite, except his hair was far longer. Nobuyuki's hair was the same length as Nephrite's.

“Since we have all eaten,” Mamoru looked around the room, “we should continue our introductions. Jun, you can go next since Zakari and Takeo have went.”

“Sure. Me and Nobuyuki are brothers in this life,” said Jun, “but since our memories are back, I've called him Nephrite, and he has called me Jadeite.”

“Get use to it,” said Mamoru. “Me and Usagi have done it a few times.”

“And I catch myself calling Saeko Eir,” said Zakari. Everyone turned to look at Zakari. “It's true.”

“Eir? Why is that?” Nobuyuki furrowed his eyebrows.

“Ah, that's right.” Zakari put his hands behind his head. “You probably don't know much about Eir since you never ran into her in the past.”

“Zakari,” Katashi crossed his arms and closed his eyes, “you don't know how many times I had ended up in your ice princess's rooms on the moon. And ever time, it ended with Eir teasing Amy about her cheating on me.”

Zakari opened his mouth and closed it. “I knew about her hiding Endymion, but I didn't know about her hiding you.”

“But neither of that answers my question. Can someone else answer it?” Nobuyuki asked.

“Eir was Lady Amy's maid,” said Takeo. “She, Queen Serenity, and I were the only people who knew about all of you being together.”

“That's why Saeko looked familiar to me!” Everyone heads turned to Jun.

“Jun, please explain. Not everyone knows about your situation,” said Mamoru.

“I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Jun, and I woke up about a month ago in the hospital,” said Jun. “Saeko happened to be covering for my doctor when I woke up and regained my past memories two days later.”

“Wake up? Jun, what put you in the hospital?” Zakari raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jun.

“Too long of a story, but the short version is that I ended up searching for something here when a car crashed into me. My injuries were bad enough that the doctors put me into a coma,” said Jun, shrugging.” It really wasn't that big of deal.”

“Don't brush it off, Jun,” said Nobuyuki, sternly. “You worried our parents for not coming home for several weeks. They are not happy about you missing school.”

“Are they unhappy about you missing school, dear brother?” Jun asked. His lips curled into a snarl.

“They're the ones that sent me,” said Nobuyuki. “And it hasn't been easy convincing them that we found people who've tied us to Tokyo again.”

“Again? What do you mean by that?” Zakari asked.

“Ah, Nobuyuki and Jun were my friends before I met you, Zakari,” said Katashi.

“These were you two friends?” Katashi nodded in affirmation of Zakari's question. “But why didn't you tell me about them once you had your memories? You had probably realize as I did with you that they were reincarnations.”

“Zakari, you have to realize that I had been away from them for quite awhile.” Katashi sighed. “Before they left Tokyo, they were attacked in an alleyway and spent months upon months in the hospital. How much school did the two of you missed? I recalled it was enough that you ended up being held back.”

“I don't remember, but it was too much,” said Jun. “Nobuyuki is so lucky.”

“You are just jealous that you don't get to see Rei during lunch like how I see Mako,” said Nobuyuki before sighing. “But I don't consider myself lucky.”

“So you two go to the same high school as Ami?” Zakari asked.

“Yes. We've started classes a few days ago,” said Jun gesturing towards Nobuyuki. “Nobuyuki was able to convince our parents that we are old enough to be on our own in Tokyo.”

“Even though I was in the US for two weeks, it feels like everything has change,” said Zakari as he looked to the ceiling. “My owns studies have been so neglected that I don't know if I can pull out this year with good grades.”

“If you are anything like Ami, I don't think you will have a problem, Zakari,” said Mamoru.

“Zakari, have you tapped into your purification ability?” Nobuyuki asked.

Zakari furrowed his eyebrows. “My purification ability? I have not and hadn't thought to try it. Why?”

“Katashi has some moon rocks that are cursed,” said Nobuyuki before turning to look at Katashi. “Do you have them?”

“I have two,” said Katashi as he dug in his pocket and pulled out two dark colored stone. “The rest are at my room.”

From Katashi's open hand, Zakari picked up the smaller stone and turned it in his hand. It was smooth, but its dark color reminded him of something. “This might be a touch stone,” said Zakari before he pulled out the stone Ami had given him earlier. “But it's slightly darker and more bluish.”

“Are you talking about King Mercurius's touch stones?” Mamoru asked.

“Mamoru, why do you know he was the one that created touch stones?” Zakari asked as he looked at Mamoru.

“You should ask Ami,” said Mamoru, with a smug look on his face. “When she was Amy in the past, I had caught her listening to one as a way to past the time she was spending waiting for me.” Confused looks were all sent Mamoru's way. “You guys don't recall that if I sneaked up to the moon, I had a guardian who would stop me until I give her something from one of you guys or promise to deliver something to one of you?”

Zakari shook his head as he contacted Ami through their bond. Her chuckle in response to his inquire was all he needed from her to confirm his prince had told them a correct memory. “Ami remembers that, Mamoru.” Zakari looked down at the stone in his hand before wrapping his fingers around it. No whispered voices of the past could be heard. “If it's curse, that might be why it is not able to be heard like this touch stone,” said Zakari as he held up the stone he had pulled out earlier.

“Zakari, would you be accepting of my help?” Nobuyuki asked.

“Yes, it would be appreciated,” said Zakari as he slipped the stone from Ami back into the pocket of his pants.

“Relax your mind, Zakari,” said Nobuyuki as Zakari closed his eyes. “Now touch your abilities like normal, but slowly.” Zakari nodded. “Good. Now reach further into them until you find your purification ability.”

With Nobuyuki's instruction, Zakari found the ability he hadn't used since the past. Opening his eyes, he stared at the stone and watched as the stone became lighter. Then he withdrew his ability from the stone and closed his hand around it. “We four will make a vow to you three holders of prophecy that we will do whatever that is needed the prophecy to come true,” said four wispy voices in unison.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in slight surprise except for Takeo. As Jun opened his mouth, another voice came out. “We accept your vow, Planetary Knights. Mentory, Mercurius, and I was to ask you for your help,” said the female voice that was probably Queen Serenity. “Go and walk with pride, not shame! Your mistakes are the lessons for next Planetary Knights to learn from.”

“Mercurius will visit you when it is time,” said another male voice. “The Blades of Redemption will need to be delivered by you to your successors.”

“We understand,” said the original four voices as they faded away.

“What was that?” Jun whispered.

“That was a memory,” said Zakari as he opened his hand to reveal the stone. “Probably from Mercurius. Takeo, can you guess when that happened?”

Takeo shook his head. “I really don't. I was still training at that time.” He glanced down at the larger stone still in Katashi's hand. “However, I think that larger stone would contain a much more detailed memory.”

“Do you guys want me to try again with that stone?” Zakari asked glancing at the others.

“It will be good practice for you,” said Nobuyuki, “but if you want practice, we can do so in the morning.”

“I might take you up on the offer, Nobuyuki,” said Zakari as he placed the stone in his hand on his lap. “Any objections to doing the other one?”

“None from me,” said Katashi as he placed the larger stone in Zakari's hand. “I'm curious as what this touch stones will reveal to us.”

Zakari closed his eyes and focus on purifying the stone. In seconds, he opened his eyes to a pure stone. As soon as he wrapped his finger, a male voice drifted through the air. “King Mercurius, was the last sword presented to the one we expected?”

“Yes, Mentory,” said a younger male voice. “And the first Planetary Knight of Mercury has indicated he saw it leading to the moon. The red string of fate.”

“So that day is coming soon,” said a female voice, softly. “The one mentioned in the prophecy.”

“Queen Serenity, I wish we could do something else, but what the prophecy has told us,” said the older male voice, “has to happen. It will save face with everything that has happened.”

“We have at least a few more years,” said the younger male voice before sighing. “Queen Serenity, have you reined in your daughter's desires for the Earth.”

“No, King Mercurius, but she has not have the courage to do what is needed for her to take the next step,” said the female voice.

“Well, I'll take my leave, Serenity, Mentory,” said Mercurius. “I want to visit my daughter before I go. I assume she has been doing well here?”

“Yes, she has flourished just as much as what your cousin did,” said the female voice. “Actually, I think she has exceeded her predecessor far beyond what I would expect.”

“Has my dear daughter had any nightmares?” Mercurius asked.

“No, she has not Mercurius. Princess Serenity has taken quite easily to her,” said the older male voice. “I have a feeling that she become Princess Serenity's confident.”

“Thank you, Mentory. Queen Serenity. The favor you requested will be attempted at Mariner Castle,” said Mercuirous before fading away.

Zakari's hand opened and revealed the stone that produced the voices. Starring at it, he thought long about it. “Mariner Castle,” Zakari turned to look at Takeo. “Do you know if that was the castle on Mercury?”

“Yes, it is,” said Takeo before a crack was heard.

“And you will be going there in the future,” said another male voice that no one could see.

“Who are you?” Zakari asked.

A man, who looked exactly like Zakari, stepped out from the hallway. A blue cape hanged from his shoulders and covered most his body. “Do you know now?” He asked.

“If you are me, then are you from,” Zakari gulp, “the future?”

“Correct, my past self,” said Zakari's future self. “I am here to challenge you.” He pushed his cape out of the way and drew a sword from his waist. “Do you accept?”

“I think I will. It's not every day that I get to meet my future self and battle him,” said Zakari before grinning.

“You're welcome to bring her to even the odds,” said the future Zakari as he sheathed his sword. “In seven days time, contact Sailor Pluto and ask her to take you to the gate of time. We'll fight there.”

“Why are you not being effected by Zakari?” Mamoru asked as future Zakari had began to turn around.

“My past self, do you recall what King Mercurius had told you?” Zakari nodded yes to his future self's question. “Queen Serenity of the past had a gift that was rediscovered when Small Lady had returned from the past this last time.”

“Her gift was the reason that so many forbidden relationships could happen so much back then?” Zakari asked.

“Yes. And it is what allows me to be here without any side effects of time traveling,” said future Zakari, before he bowed. “I will take my leave for I have other duties in the past.”

“What duties could someone from the future have here?” Katashi asked as he locked eyes with the future Zakari.

“That is not for you to know,” said future Zakari as turned his back fully towards the group. “Even though I am protected from the effects that result from being in the same time as my past self, I still have obey rules of time travel.”

At the moment that Katashi was about to issue another question, the future Zakari disappeared without a sound. “How the hell could someone not make a sound while teleporting?” Katashi hurried to his feet.

“Katashi, I'll show you how,” said Zakari before he teleported to behind the chair Mamoru was in without a sound. “It takes more energy to teleport without a peep.”

“I'm not surprise you know how to do that.” Nobuyuki crossed his arms and smiled. “You were always the first to progress among us.” He looked towards the ceiling, eyes unfocussed. “Sometimes Jadeite would beat you to doing it after you thought it up.”

“Like now because I know how to do this,” said Jun as his hands held a fireball.

“Sorry, flamethrower,” said Zakari, grinning as small cloud formed over Jun's head. “No fireballs inside Mamoru's apartment.” The cloud rained upon Jun, extinguishing the fireball in his hand.

“Zakari, I never knew you could make it rain,” said Mamoru. “When did you become able to do that?”

“Ask Gunnar. He knows,” said Zakari gesturing towards Takeo.

“Takeo knows?” Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows.

“I saw the last thing that Zoisite, Jadeite, Kunzite, and Nephrite did in their last life,” said Takeo. “Only Jadeite and Zoisite did something similar compared to what they did tonight.” Takeo looked towards Zakari. “Reveal it to them.”

Zakari shrugged before standing and transforming. His blue cape covering his body less than what his future self's cape did. “Katashi, you probably know what I'm going to say,” said Zakari. “I'm the second Planetary Knight of Mercury.”

“The second Planetary Knight of Mercury,” said Mamoru, “Usagi was mentioning something about it awhile ago.” He looked towards Zakari. “What connection does that have to your current ability?”

“Planetary Knights have one of the most special of soul bonds with their soul mates,” said Zakari as he dropped his transformation. “We can draw upon our soul mates' abilities.”

“I didn't know how I was able to call up that blaze in my final moments in the past,” said Jun, gazing at Zakari. “But now I know. Rei hasn't attempted to draw on my abilities, but she knows.” Jun noticed Zakari grinning. “What are you grinning about, Zakari?”

“So that's what Sakeo was talking about?” Takeo looked toward Zakari. “Ami has drew upon your powers. So which one did she draw upon, hmm?”

“Teleporting today,” said Zakari, grinning. “But we have been working on her using my healing ability.”

Katashi plopped back down in his spot on the couch. “A Planetary Knight's soul bond is powerful,” he said. “If only that was able to be tapped into during the past.” Katashi clasped his hands on his lap.

“Only an awaken Planetary Knight can do it,” said Zakari as he sat back down. “Show them Michio's picture, Takeo.”

“Why?” Takeo asked as he pulled out his wallet.

“Those touch stones have made me realize something about the past,” said Zakari before sighing. “Just show them and it should be clear.”

Takeo nodded before slipping out a picture of his wallet. “This is Michio, my brother in this life.” Takeo paused and whetted his lips. “And we are pretty sure he is King Mercurius's reincarnation.”

Nobuyuki looked over to the picture before eyes widening. “That can't be.”

“What can't be, brother?” Jun asked.

“He was with the man who gave me my sword,” said Nobuyuki. His eyes switched to Zakari. “Was he also there when you received your sword?”

Zakari nodded. “He dragged me into Ami's dream using the memory dream I was having of that day.”

Mamoru's eyes looked at the picture Takeo held out. “I remember seeing him every single time I took one of you to receive your sword. Each time a different person gave the sword, but he was there in a full body cloak with his light brown hair peaking out from under the hood of the cloak.”

“Who exactly is King Mercurious?” Katashi asked. “And what's his connections to Ami?”

“I think I know, but Zakari can confirm if I am right.” Mamoru looked over to Zakari. “He was the King of Mercury.”

Zakari grinned. “Correct.”

“But why do you know he was the King of Mercury?” Katashi asked as he switched between looking at Zakari or Mamoru.

“Uh...I guessed it, and Takeo confirmed.” Zakari shrugged his shoulders. “Then I learned he was Ami's father in her first life.”

“Then they were all princess in their own right....” Katashi trailed off before fainting.

“I guess our leader never did ask Venus about being a princess in the past,” said Nobuyuki as Zakari and Mamoru began to take care of Katashi. “Then again, I never though I would live to see the day that he fainted. Anyone have his love's phone number?”

“Now's not the time, Nobuyuki,” said Zakari as he held two fingers against Katashi's neck. “I don't think he is in any danger. The shock probably took him by surprise.” Zakari stood up from the couch. “I think we should sleep over tonight.”

“I don't feel like staying any longer,” said Takeo. “I will take my leave, gentlemen, then.” He rose up to his feet.

“Takeo, before you go,” said Zakari as Takeo started to go to the door. “Tomorrow night is dinner together?”

“Yes, and I think Ami will enjoy it,” said Takeo nodded and swiftly walked to the door. He gave a quick wave before opening it and leaving.

“Dinner with her parents? Boy, Zakari, you are far along with your relationship,” said Nobuyuki. “Does he know your intentions?”

“We talked about me proposing to Ami. I'm not ready to take that step.” Zakari shrugged. “He seems fine with it. As for Saeko, I don't know, but considering she is Eir, I doubt I have anything to worry about there.”

“You're so lucky they are so understanding. Rei treats me like the plague,” said Jun shivering. “But her grandpa is always looking at me with glaring eyes.”

“You're so unlucky, Jun,” said Zakari. “You have Mentory to deal with.”

“The head moon priest?” Jun's face paled.

“Enough,” commanded Mamoru. “I declare talking about the past over for now. And no more fainting from any of you.”

“Yes, sire!” The three former generals stated in unison.


	10. A Night and a Morning

When she fully awoke from her nap, she lifted her head from its rest place on Usagi's shoulder. “Did you have a nice nap, Ami?” A quite voice asked from her lap.

“Yes, Luna,” said Ami glancing over to Usagi doing homework. “She seems to be doing well.”

“Don't talk about me. It's distracting,” said Usagi without lifting her head up from her homework.

Ami and Luna shared a smile of pride in how much Usagi had change. There hadn't been any failed test from Usagi for at least a year. /Minako's boy toy fainted,/ said Zakari through their bond.

/And you are only saying that because you want me to let her know what happened,/ Ami replied through her bond to Zakari. Her hand petted Luna.

/Pretty please tell her? And tell me her reaction./ In her head, Ami could picture Zakari with pleading eyes.

/I will ask Usagi to tell Minako that her boy toy fainted./

/T hank you, my nymph! Ah, me and Nobuyuki will be doing something in the morning./

/You do not need to tell me about that. I was planning to spend some time with with Usagi in the morning./ She chuckled in her mind. /Besides Usagi's mom is planning on not letting me leave hungry in the morning./

/I am glad. Did she imply why?/

Ami nodded her head forgetting about their conversation was over their bond. /Yeah. I don't blame her either./

/I should let you go. We are going to try to awaken Katashi,/ said Zakari before closing off his bond with her.

“Ami?” Ami looked up and noticed Usagi looking at her and Luna had left her. “Was you talking with Zakari?”

She nodded. “He wanted to tell me about Minako's boy toy fainting.”

Usagi's face lit up in glee. “Minako's boy toy?” She pulled out her cell phone and began tapping away on it. “I have to tell her this.”

“If you hear back, tell Zakari about her reaction,” said Ami as she saw Usagi press Send.

“I will,” said Usagi. “Did Zakari say why she fainted?”

“No, he didn't.” Ami shook her head.

“Will you ask if he found out why?” Usagi asked. Ami nodded. “Thanks, Ami.”

“You're welcome, Usagi.”

“Ami?”

“Yes, Usagi?”

“What was Zakari's parents like?” Usagi asked.

“They were nice,” said Ami as she closed her eyes. “They knew about him being able to teleport since he had did it when he was younger.”

“So his parents know about his abilities?”

“Only teleportion,” said Ami as she looked at Usagi. “His mother told me about his full name.”

“Full name?” Usagi furrowed her eyebrows.

“Zakari is his middle name. His first name is Izou,” said Ami.

“Oh.” Usagi's eyes widen. “Does he not go by Izou because of...the Dark Kingdom?”

Ami sighed. “I never voiced it to him, but I think yes.” She looked at Usagi. “He has never went by Izou since Beryl trapped him in an alleyway.”

“It's like it was stolen from him.”

“I guess.” Ami shrugged. “But what do you really want to talk about, Usagi?”

“You remember that from the past,” said Usagi.

“And you always used it to your advantage,” said Ami. “Now, what is it?”

“I was hoping it would work like in the past,” said Usagi. “Have you and Zakari kissed?”

Ami's face become warm. “Eh? No.”

“Are you not kissing him because you do not want your memories of the past?” Usagi asked as she turned to look at her completed school work.

Ami looked down at her hands in her lap. The memories of a conversation of a similar awkward subject from their past bubbled up in her mind. “We had an awkward subject conversation in the past,” said Ami, softly.

“That time was about whether you had done it with Zoisite,” said Usagi, just as softly as Ami.

Ami felt her face flame once again. “And although I remember saying it, the memories of the actual it are not there.”

“Is that why you haven't kiss in this life?” Usagi asked.

“No, we never talked about directly, but we agree that we would never go that fast again,” said Ami as she glanced around Usagi's room. “What happened to Luna?”

“She went to her usual meeting with Artemis,” said Usagi. “So it's not about not having memories?”

“Correct,” said Ami looking down at the homework that Usagi had completed.

“Are you sure?” Usagi asked in a soft voice.

“I don't know if I can be sure,” said Ami in a whisper.

“When were we ever sure of anything in this life or the last one,” said Usagi before a phone's message tone played. “Was that yours?”

“Yes, but I wonder why Zakari decided to text me,” said Ami as she pulled out of her phone and checked the message. “He wants to talk to both of us.”

“Why would he want to talk to both of us?” Usagi asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Zakari has something about Katashi that he wants to mention to us,” said Ami. She called Zakari and putting her cell phone on speaker.

“Hello, my nymph. I assume you received my text message,” said Zakari when he answered the phone.

“Yes, I did. You are on speaker, so don't talk too loudly,” said Ami as her face flamed at the nickname.

“That's fine with me,” said Zakari. “Anyway, when Katashi woke up, he had a massive headache, a memory-caused headache.”

“A memory caused headache? Was that the cause of him passing out?” Ami asked.

“I think so. When he passed out, we were talking about King Mercurius and how we all met him,” said Zakari. “Once he realized the assumption was incorrect, he fainted.”

“What assumption are you talking about?” Usagi asked.

“Assumptions about titles,” said Zakari. “It seems Earth was the only place where people would give you a title without it being in your blood.”

“Zakari, is there anything else you would like to tell us about?” Ami asked.

“Yes, there is,” said Zakari. “We had a visitor from the future.”

“From Crystal Tokyo?” Usagi asked.

“Yeah, my future self,” said Zakari before sighing. “He was using a gift Queen Serenity had that allowed all of the rule breaking in the past happen.”

“He, King Mercurius, told us that those who held the prophecy were given gifts,” said Ami. Her eyes locked with Usagi's eyes. “Queen Serenity was given a shield that she used to shield us.”

Usagi's eyes glanced down at the phone. “Zakari, why was your future self here?”

“Dunno. He alluded that he did have something to do here,” said Zakari. “He also challenged me and said I could bring you along next week to even the odds.”

“I'll think about it,” said Ami.

“Well, goodnight to you to and I hope to see you tomorrow,” said Zakari.

“Goodnight, Zakari,” said Ami. She ended the call.

“His future self, huh,” said Usagi before looking at Ami. “Did you notice anything?”

Ami shook her head. “If he has that shield, I doubt I would.” Ami yawned..

“We can talk more in the morning,” said Usagi as she stood up and gathered her things. “You could've refuse to do this tonight.”

“I could have, but I didn't.” Ami folded her hands in her lap and allowed her eyes to drift down to them. “It was selfish of me. It's not often that we are alone together”

“I guess so.” Usagi's finger tapped her chin . “We really haven't spent much time without the others.” Usagi began to grin. “Ooo, we can choose a day sometime soon to just spend some time doing things together.”

“It will not be soon.” Ami's lips twitched upwards. “You do know how behind I am with my school work?”

“Or we could a study party with the others,” said Usagi.

“That would be nice,” said Ami before looking up at Usagi. “Do you mind if I get ready for bed before you?”

“You can go right ahead,” said Usagi.

* * *

Zakari sighed as he walked out of Ami's room and towards the kitchen. As he entered into the kitchen, his mind went through the list things that lead up to this moment. He and Nobuyuki had been practicing with their abilities. Then he heard Ami whispered “Michio” through their bond. That whisper set off a chain reaction. Zakari end practice with Nobuyuki, teleported to Ami and Usagi, teleported with Ami in his arms, and then went back to Usagi and teleported her back to Ami.

“Zakari, what caused her to faint?”

His mind was dragged out of his thoughts by the voice of Saeko. “Before she fainted,” he grabbed a glass from the cabinets next to the sink, “I heard her whisper through our bond 'Michio.' So she might have seen him at a distance.”

“Takeo said he was still around,” said Saeko as Zakari filled his glass with water. “He lives in the area with his family.”

“Ah.”

“Do you know how bad her headache is?” Saeko asked as Zakari drank from the glass.

“Haven't checked,” he said before checking his bond with Ami. He cringed slightly when he felt her headache. “I think this is perfect practice opportunity for me to see if I can ease her headache.”

“Ease her headache?” Saeko looked at him with eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, ease it. Besides,” said Zakari as he placed the empty glass on the counter, “I do have healing **and** purification abilities.”

“Are you going to use the rings from the past to propose to her?” Saeko asked as Zakari started to walk back out of the kitchen.

“I knew you knew about those rings,” said Zakari as he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and looked at Sakeo. “I do not know where they are and I will not use them. A new life means new declarations of love.”

“Zakari, I hope you never get brainwashed in this life,” said Saeko.

“I know I won't,” said Zakari as he grinned. “Plus, I think I know what allowed for me to regain control of myself.”

“How could you know you won't? And how did you regain control?” Saeko asked.

“My future self has paid me a visit,” said Zakari as he started walking towards the kitchen's exit, “and I think the blood vow on our dagger allowed me to regain control towards the end.”

“A blood vow can do that?” Saeko's voice stopped Zakari.

“I think so,” said Zakari. “King Mercurius, when he pulled me into Ami's dream, hinted that we should make a vow to Mamoru and Usagi on that sword I fetched from the moon.”  
  


“He was always wise about things,” said Saeko as she smiled. “It's nice to know he was reincarnated.”

“Is he that memorable?” Zakari asked.

“I always anticipated his visits,” said Saeko. “There was always some kind of prank that happened when he was around. Maybe some other time, we should reminiscences about King Mercurius.” She looked at Zakari. “Ami probably has more memories of his playful side than I do. His pranks were a common thing when he was around.”

“He doesn't seem like a prankster.” Zakari raised an eyebrow.

“He was one. All of the servants referred to him as the King of Pranks,” said Saeko.

“Thank you for about telling me about King Mercurius.” Zakari bowed slightly. “I have a headache to ease,” said Zakari before he walked out of the kitchen and straight to Ami's bedroom. He sighed when he saw the down-trodden girl sitting in a chair next to Ami's bed. “Has she show signs of awakening?”

“She has not,” said Usagi as her shoulders dropped even more.

“I'm going to try something,” said Zakari as he slipped into the room and to the other side of the bed. “The headache she has is probably not helping her.”

Usagi looked up as Zakari as he sat down on the bed. Ignoring her gaze, Zakari slowly ran the tips of his fingers through Ami's hair. His eyes drifted close as he focused on his abilities before directing them to his fingertips. As his abilities flowed through his fingertips, the throbbing he felt through his bond with Ami began to lessen. His focus was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't noticed Ami was starting to stir.

However, he noticed when she sat up and kissed him on his cheek. “Thank you, Zoi,” she said in a whisper as she pulled back from him.

“You're welcome, nymph,” said Zakari as he grinned and wrapped his arm around Ami. “But I think a simple kiss on the cheek is not quite a nice reward as this.” He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. Slowly, he pulled away and smiled. “If you want more,” he said, softly, “we can do it again.”

Ami smiled at him. “That first one was too short,” she said, “but I think the first one of our last life was just as short.”

“Did you remember something?” Zakari asked. Zakari's eyes glanced over to the chair next to Ami's bed and noticed Usagi was gone. He didn't care that she had disappeared without them knowing. His green eyes went back to Ami.

“Yes,” she said before leaning in and initiating the kiss that brought back the memories of their shared past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was doing this chapter, I ended up needing to know what happens later down the road. So I went ahead and pulled out the content for chapter 11. So I know what I need to do to get that chapter ready for positing. In my main document for this story, this chapter ends on page 142 of 302.


	11. Silver Millennium: First Meetings

“My daughter, are you having to leave me already?” His voice reached Sailor Mercury's ears. “And I had just got here.”

“Dad, quit whining. It is unbecoming of someone of your station,” said Sailor Mercury. “You can go complain to Mina about me having to go fetch the princess on the day you are here.”

“Complain to her? Humph, she would drone on and on about how I don't have a soul mate in this time,” her father said. “Besides that would be no fun.”

Mercury turned her back to him and looked down at the teleporter's control panel. “When do you not have fun, Dad? Or should I call you the King of Pranks like all the servants do?” Mercury asked as she set the dials.

“Do they really call me that?”

“Yes,” Mercury said before flipping a switch on the teleporter. “I should really be going, Dad. I'm sure you can bother Eir or Queen Serenity, if she is free.”

“I guess I have to let you go,” her father said before sighing. “I sometimes wish I didn't allow you to come here so early.”

“It was for the best,” Sailor Mercury said. Her lips frowned. “Besides you were too busy after Mother's death. And I needed someone who could train me.”

“I know,” he said. “Can we reminisces about the past when you come back?”

Mercury nodded before stepping towards the teleporter's platform. “Yes, we can, Dad, as long as you promise that I get to ask about why you are here instead of on Mercury.” She stepped on to the teleporter and turned to face him. “King Mercurius.” The teleporter activated and dropped Mercury on the Earth.

As she took note of her surroundings, Mercury felt a twinge of guilt. She rarely called her own dad by his name and title. She had always tried to avoid doing that. But she was annoyed at him. His responsibilities was to rule Mercury, not pester her.

Sailor Mercury's eyes were glancing around when she spotted someone. The person was a feminine-looking man with long blonde hair. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail. His lips were curled downwards. His facial expression reminded Mercury how she felt when told that she had to fetch her princess today. The man was approaching her.

“Are you one of the guardians of the princess?” He asked once he stopped in front of her.

“If princess Serenity is the one you speak of, then yes, I am,” Mercury said. Her eyes looked at his clothes. His uniform was white with green trim.

“Kunzite told me that I alone should come here to greet you.” He rested his right hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes glanced at her. “Are you cold?”

Mercury shook her head. “This is what I wear normally. And the cold doesn't bother as much as other people.”

“Well, I'm going to fetch a cloak for you from my quarters,” he said before turning around. “You are welcome to follow me.”

“You do not need to give me a cloak,” Mercury said as he started to walk away from her.

“You'll need it,” he said. He stopped moving forward. “They're in the mountains, and it is colder up there.”

“The mountains?” Mercury's brow furrowed.

“The mountains are at a higher elevations. Therefore, it gets colder up there,” he said before turning to face Mercury. “I should introduce myself. I am Lord Zoisite, the Knight of Healing and Purification. My prince, Endymion, thought he should take your princess to the mountains.”

“Then I will trust your wisdom of me needing a cloak, Lord Zoisite,” said Mercury.. “Ah, my name is Sailor Mercury.”

“I am not that dumb.” Lord Zoisite crossed his arms crossed his body. “I know that is a title like how people only refer to me as the Knight of Healing and Purification. I've accompanied Lady Mina to go fetch your princess before.”

“I think I will have to have a word with her.” Mercury's eyes narrowed. “She should know better than that.”

“I think she set us up,” he said. His posture relaxed slightly as his eyes looked towards the ground. “She seems to know when I will be the one waiting for whomever is sent to fetch the princess. The last two times I had seen two others.” He paused and shivered at a thought. “There was the one that seem to best handle by Jadeite, and the other that seemed taken by Nephrite.”

“Mina is the only one you know the name of, correct, Lord Zoisite?” Merucy asked. His green eyes looked at her.

“Yes,” he said.

Mercury let her transformation fade away and stood before Zoisite in her casual dress.”I am Princess Amy.”

“Then let me show you to my sitting room, Amy,” he said. He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. “I have a secret passage to my sitting room that may be useful on your return trips here. And I would enjoy you telling me all about the medicinal herbs you have on the moon. That is all I ask for my reward to help you when you visit on Earth.”

“If that is all you want, Zoisite, I am more than happy to give it,” Amy said before Zoisite turned and began to lead her to his sitting room.

* * *

Amy was miserable. A love letter had made its way to her and caused her to get hives. Although it had been awhile since the letter, she still had hives. The palace healers had given her something to help. But it didn't. And now she was stuck in her rooms until told otherwise. Her princess had been keeping her company, but tonight there was a ball. Her princess would be leaving her for the ball. That fact made Amy not looking forward to the time of the ball.

When her princess left for the ball, her maid, Eir, stayed. Amy's eye watched Eir moved a couple items around. The first was a pitcher that Eir took over to the nightstand by Amy's bed. Then Eir moved a glass over to the nightstand. Eir's hands lifted the pitcher and pour some of it contents in the glass. Her eyes looked over to Amy. “That should be enough for now,” said Eir. “I won't be able to check on you for awhile. But try to remember that you need to rest and relax.”

Amy nodded. She understood all that but wanted to beg for Eir to stay. Laying in bed was boring, not relaxing. Her minded needed stimulation even while relaxing. People watching was the thing that Amy considered to be the most relaxing. But because she was drowsy, she doubt anyone would allow her to watch the people at the ball. Then Eir came up to her again and rearranged the blankets on Amy's bed.

“I'll be going now,” said Eir. “Try to sleep and don't scratch your hives.”

Amy nodded again. Eir smiled at her before leaving Amy alone. Her eyes slid closed, and for awhile she slept. Then she awoke and was restless. Her eyes glanced around. Not much had changed since Eir left. Amy could tell some time had past. She didn't feel tired, but she didn't want to stay in bed. Most of all, she was bored. Her eyes stared at the ceiling.

Amy was tired of laying in bed. She sat up and reached to glass on the nightstand. She drunk everything in the glass. Amy's arms tossed the blankets off. Then she slid to the edge of bed and stood up. Her legs wobbled slightly, but they stilled as she put her full weight on them. Her eyes glanced around the room. Then she spotted her favorite cloak. It was draped over her desk's chair. She walked over to it and picked it up. Her hands searched for the arm holes. One hand found one of the arm holes. Then the other hand found the other one. Then she slipped it on.

As the cloak settled on her body, she remembered why it was her favorite. The cloak was embeded with a magic that allowed her to hide. But that wasn't the only thing that it could do. The cloak always relieved her of her aches and pains. It was a cloak that her father had given before he left her on the moon. Her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes closed. Her whole body stood still. Then her eyes opened. Amy felt well enough to move somewhere else.

Amy's arms dropped to her side. Slowly, she moved out of her bedchamber and to her sitting room. Her eyes glanced around and saw everything was in its rightful place. She walked over to the door. Her hand turned the lock, and her body pushed the door open. She slipped out into the hallway. The door slid shut behind her. She pulled up the hood of her cloak before she began to walk down the hallway. Her mind decided to go to a hidden alcove. It would allow her to watch the activities of the ball.

The hidden alcove wasn't far, but she was starting to get weaker. Her legs became unsteady. Amy hustled towards the wall and leaned against it. She slowed her pace. Her legs became more unsteady. Amy leaned more heavily against the wall. Her eyes closed. She felt something odd. Her eyes opened and began searching the hallway.

Amy's eyes then landed on a shadow in alcove along the hallway. She had a hunch of who the shadow was. Her arms pushed against the wall. Her legs felt steady again. She took a few steps towards the shadow. Then her legs stumbled, but she crouched slightly to catch herself. The shadow moved into the light. Her lips curled upwards before she stood up fully. The shadow was Zoisite, probably here on the moon to fetch his prince. Amy walked towards him. It took forever to reach him, but she eventually did. His arms wrapped around her as she fainted.

* * *

Zoisite's green eyes gazed at the woman lying in his bed. His fingers brushed her blue hair from her face. As he did so, his thoughts returned to how he encountered her. It was a simple mission he was on. Just fetch Endymion and return the moon.

When he sneaked up to the moon, he used the shadows to stay hidden. Then his eyes spotted Amy. She was leaning against the wall as she walked. Then her eyes looked straight at his direction. Her arms pushed away from the wall, and her legs began to move. She stumbled but crouched to catch herself. Zoisite moved into the light. Her lips curled into a smile before she plodded slowly to him. She had fainted once he wrapped his arms around her. Caught of guard, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He took her back to his rooms on earth.

With the task of fetching Endymion far away from his mind, Zoisite's mind was busy theorizing why Amy had fainted. He hadn't expect their third meeting to be like this. Although, he was glad they came across each other. If she had fainted without anyone around, he wondered what misfortune would befall her.

“Lord Zoisite?”Amy's voice said before Zoisite looked down to see her eyes. “Where is here?”

“My lady, I did the only thing that I thought would be safe for us,” said Zoisite before pausing. “I brought you to my rooms.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. “If the others knew I had wandered away from my rooms that far, they wouldn't be happy.”

“Are you ill?” Zoisite watched her push herself up into a sitting position. “Do you need me to re-arrange the pillows for you to lean against?”

She shook her head. “No to both,” she said as her eyes looked at her arms dotted with bumps. “The hives have lessened, but not enough. The itch is still there.” She sighed. “The medicine we have for it has a tendency to make the user tired.”

“Lady Amy, if your arms are still itching, will you be willing to try a lotion I have?” Zoisite hurried over to his dressers and pulled out a jar of lotion. “It used a lotion for dry skin as its base, oils from various flowers, and various herbs grown around the castle.”

“Lord Zoisite, please bring it over to me,” she said before Zoisite walked towards her.

“May I,” Zoisite said as reached her, “inquire why you broke out in hives?”

“If you must know, Lord Zoisite,” she said as she unscrewed the lid of the jar, “I have always had this type of reaction to love letters.”

“Is that a problem for you?” Zoisite asked as she started to slather some of the lotion on her arms.

“It is. I seem to get them with such frequency,” she said as her hand dipped into the jar for more lotion. “Every time I am exposed to them results in almost a week of being lethargic because of how much medicine I need. The healers always want me to relax and stay in bed for awhil.”

“That would indeed be a bother for anyone, but especially for us considering who are respective charges are,” said Zoisite as she laid her hand in her lap. “Are you done with the lotion?”

“No. It has helped immensely with my arms,” she said before she shifted slightly in his bed. “I would appreciated it if you aide me in putting some of this lotion on my back.”

Zoisite's face warmed at the thought. It's not proper for him to help her in that way. But he really wanted to help her in that way. During their second meeting, it had been so wonderful. He had began to care and cherish her. “I am willing to help you, Lady Amy,” he said bowing slightly.

“Zoisite, we do not need to be so formal in this situation,” she said as she glanced uncertainly at him. “Can you please turn around?”

“Yes, I can.” Zoisite turned and heard rustling. “Let me know when you are ready.”

“You can turn back around right now,” she said.

Zoisite turned around and saw Amy had covered her front side with the blankets from the bed. “Does your whole back need lotion?” He walked towards her.

She nodded. “It looks pretty bad, I think.” Amy clutched the blankets closer to her front side.

“Looks painful,” Zoisite said. Red bumps were dotting her whole back. “My healing abilities don't do any good for this kind of stuff.” He scooped a generous amount of the lotion.

“You have healing abilities?” She asked as Zoisite began to rub the lotion on her lower back.

“Yeah.” Zosite scooped some more lotion out of the jar. “I have a purification ability, but I haven't really spent time on it.” He rubbed some more lotion on her back, but slightly higher than before. “Healing just seems to be more useful than purification.”

“But purification may not have an obvious use,” she said.

“I doubt that would be the case,” Zoisite said. “Do you know who sent you the love letter that caused your reaction?”

“It was two at the same time. One from a moon noble, the other from Greg, a man who passes letters between me and my dad,” she said before sighing. “I have been subtle, but Greg never gets the hint that I don't have feelings for him in that way.”

“An unwanted admire?” Zoisite finished rubbing lotion on the last part of her back.

“Yes,” she said.

Zoisite pulled away. “Have you really told him that you don't want him in that way?” He sat on the edge of the bed.

She shook her head. “No.” Then she looked at Zoisite. “Please treat this as your thank you for the lotion.” Her lips bushed gently against his cheek before she pulled away quickly. “Turn around again.”

Zoisite rose to my feet and turned his back to her. His hand slowly raised to his face and touched where she kiss him. “I wouldn't mind showing you what you have done to me since I first laid eyes on you,” he said before sucking in another breath. “I really never met someone who could match me intellectually. You are so wonderful to be around. You think of things that I would never think of. If I could guard my prince every time you were here to guard your princess, I would do it for any price.”

“Zoisite.” Her saying his name stopped him. “I also enjoy being around you, and if you want a better thank you gift, could you please come here?”

“Certainly.” Zoisite turned around and walked straight to her. “What is the gift you speak of?”

“This,” she said before she pressed her lips against his.

Zoisite smiled against her lips before responding with the same firmness. “Do we want to try this forbidden thing?” He asked after they pulled away from each other.

“It will be interesting to see where it goes,” she said. “Do you still need to fetch your prince?”

“I probably should,” Zoisite said. “What about you?”

“I have a few days of ordered rest that I am happy to spend with you,” she said. “I request that you inform Princess Serenity of my plans.”

“I will do that Amy.” Zoisite bowed before he left.


	12. Wisdom's Redemption

Zakari pulled away from their third kiss of this life. He smiled down at Ami. “Do you remember our first kiss of our last life?” He asked.

She nodded. “It seems both first kisses of both of our lives were rewards,” she said. Her eyes glanced around at the empty. “It doesn't surprise me that Usagi left.”

“I didn't hear Usagi,” Zakari said. “Do you remember how our third meeting in our past lives happened?”

“Yes. Are you wondering why I was even walking around in that part of the Moon castle?” She asked. Zakari pulled her into a sitting position.

“Always have. It's always baffled me why you were able to find me,” he said.

“Our bond had formed by then, but I didn't know it,” she said, “or understood it.”

“So you went and followed where it lead you?” Zakari smirked as he rose to his feet.

“Yes,” she said when he offered a hand to her. “Do you recall how to procure that lotion?”

“Why do you ask?” Zakari asked as Ami took his hand.

“Just like my last life,” Ami said as Zakari helped her to her feet, “I still gets hives when I receive love letters, but not as bad as it was.”

“Do you know any of them who sent those letters?” He asked her.

“No,” she said as she left go of his hand. “Thankfully, none have been from Greg's reincarnation.”

“About him,” said Zakari pressing his lips together, “who was he exactly besides being the person that passed letters between you and your dad in that time?”

“He was a lower noble of Mercury, but he did have some peculiar abilities that made Dad choose him,” she said before slightly biting her bottom lip.

“Is there something fearful that you don't want to say about Greg?” Zakari asked as he felt the uncertainty come through their bond.

“Beryl's puppet met Greg's reincarnation in this life.” Ami looked out the window in her room, hiding her eyes from him.

“Beryl's puppet...the puppet that she created from what she stole from me.” Zakari sunk down to the bed. “Which one was he?”

“The one who see things in the future.” Ami came over to him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. “His name in this life is Ryo Urawa. It's been a long time since I see him.”

“Do you know where he is?” He asked as he allowed Ami hold his head firmly against her chest.

“No, but I found a letter from him that I should have read when I received it,” she said.

“He saw something that he was wanting to warn you about,” said Zakari, letting his rest against her chest.

“Yes, he was warning me that I was to go through some mentally trying times,” she said before sighing. “This letter arrived before I took your stone from Mamoru's.”

“So no warning about the kidnapping,” he said as he felt her arms tightened around him.

“No,” she said before whispering. “The nightmares are lessening.”

“Good,” he said in a whisper. “I love you, and would do anything to help with your nightmares.”

“Thank you,” she said as she let go of him. “We should see where Usagi went.”

“Yes, we should,” he said as stood up. “Ready?”

She nodded before she began to walk to leave her room with Zakari at her side.

* * *

Ami kept to her thoughts as she walked beside Usagi. They were heading to the shrine to meet the others. Last night had been dinner with her parents and Zakari. Now tonight would be the first time with everyone since returning to Japan. However, she felt something wasn't going to go as planned. //Ami, could you and Usagi make a little detour?// Zakari asked through their bond.

//Where to?// She asked. Her feet came to a stop.

//The usual place it seems,// said Zakari.

“Zakari asked for us to help,” she said. Usagi had stopped and turned to her.

“What kind of help?” Usagi asked.

“It was implied what help,” Ami said before walking past Usagi. “We need to go.”

Usagi nodded before she and Ami began to walk away from the normal path to the shrine. As they walked towards the place that seemed to attract monsters now, Ami could feel it. “I'm glad you two could make it.” She looked towards the voice and saw Zoisite with two swords at his waist.

“What exactly is it, Zoi?” Ami asked as he lead them closer to the clearing.

“A monster, but it's too fast to defeat on my own,” he said before glancing at her. “I don't want help now.” He took his sword from his first life and placed it into Ami's hands. “If you absolutely find an opportunity to help me, I want you to use this.”

She nodded, wrapping her fingers around the sheath. He threw her a reassuring smile and then dashed with sword drawn towards a monster in the clearing. Hearing Usagi transform into Sailor Moon reminded her that she should also transform just in case. Laying the sword down at her feet, she took a moment to settle her mind. As she uttered that phrase that unleashed her powers, she thought about how long it had been since she transformed. It had been too long, she thought as she crouched down to the ground fully transform.

With her eyes not looking down, Sailor Mercury picked up the sword. She didn't cast any glances to Sailor Moon when she stood next to her. However, her lips began to twitch downward. “Guard yourself, Zoisite,” she said more to herself than Moon.

“Mercury?” Moon's voices drifted into her ears but she didn't hear it as she stood.

“It's the same as the past,” she said as she wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword. “He never seems to realize he never guards his left side.” She drew the sword out of its sheath.

Mercury never heard Moon's gasp. The sword glowed. Mercury's own eyes latched on to the sword as it drew her into another world. A thick fog hid all of this other world from her eyes. But she knew the fog was not nature's creation. It was a magical fog. Before her mind could ponder the fog, a bell-like laughter reached her ears.

“Who's there?” She called out to the mist as she took up a fighting stance.

The laughter rang out again. “I pose no danger to you, young one,” said the owner of the laughter.

“Then who are you?” She asked as a shadowy figure appeared in the mist.

“My name is lost due to sins. Sins perceived as being caused by me,” said the voice as the figure approached her slowly. “My youngest cousin probably referred to me as his eldest cousin.”

“Cousin?” Mercury furrowed her brow. The figure's dark navy clothes came into view. “That does not help. Who is the cousin you speak of?”

“Mercurius.”

Mercury was stunned. “You're my predecessor...correct?”

“Yes,” said the voice before the figure, a woman, stepped forward. The mist still obscured her.

“Why would you be here now?” Mercury asked.

“You tapped into Wisdom's Redemption's abilities,” said the woman lightheartedly.

“Zoisite's sword is called Wisdom's Redemption,” Mercury said. “We were told it was one of the Blades of Redemption. Not which one it was exactly.

“Yes. It's a sword to unlock a power for the guardian who would succeed me,” said her predecessor. “The lesson learned was that no one should come into their full powers so quickly.” Her predecessor looked up. “Those powers were so powerful and unwieldy. I hope you never ever experience that.”

“Is that what lead to your downfall?” Mercury asked.

“Yes,” said the woman turning towards her. “But enough talking about me. I should share what Wisdom's Redemption can do.”

“Then do share,” said Mercury.

“Close your eyes and listen for your element,” said the woman. Mercury closed her eyes. “Now you will start feeling Wisdom's Redemption's power. Grab hold of it and it will give you a quick power boast.” Mercury nodded. “Any of your attacks can be channeled through that blade, but this power will tire you. Especially in the condition you're in.”

“Thank you,” said Mercury before opening her eyes back to the clearing.

She blinked a few times before seeing the danger Zoisite was about to land in. Closing her eyes again, she did as her predecessor had instructed. She felt the power from Wisdom's Redemption flow into her. As it flowed, her fuku disappeared under a light-weight blue armor. Finally, she felt all that it could give her was given.

Opening her eyes, she glanced towards the battle and saw the monster make a move that Zoisite didn't see. With feet that didn't touch ground, she ran into the battle. Then she slashed at the monster. “Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!” She said as the attack came out of the blade and injuring the monster.

As Zoisite's own sword sliced through the monster and destroyed it, she sunk to her knees. She let her transformation go. As soon as her transformation was gone, the sword was also gone. All her strength was gone. She didn't know why she was still awake or even sitting. But in a moment, she felt what little strength keeping her upright draining away. Then she felt an arm behind her causing her to glance to the person next to her. “How did you do that?” Usagi whispered.

“Later, Usagi,” she said as she felt Zakari (no longer Zoisite) picked her up.

“Can you please give Rei a heads up on arrival?” Zakari asked.

“The message has been sent to her,” said Usagi.

“Ready?” Zakari asked Ami.

Ami nodded. Then there was a crack as Zakari went ahead and teleported him and her to a place near the shrine.

* * *

Zakari's arms were starting to tire from carrying Ami. He kept moving forward. His eyes spotted the shrine. Then Rei slipped out of the shrine in her miko garb.“Zakari, what happened to her?” Rei asked softly. “Usagi was vague in her message.”

“She used my sword,” said Zakari. Rei's eyes look down to Ami.

“So do you know the name of his sword?” Rei asked.

“Wisdom's Redemption,” said Ami. “And Jadeite's sword is?”

“Battle's Redemption,” the miko said. “However, I think you probably know more than I do.”

“I can explain later.” She poked Zakari lightly. He slowly lowered her down to her own feet. “But I feel like eating something, then a nap.”

“You're in luck.” Rei grinned “Makoto arrived a few minutes ago and she has a bento especially for you.”

“Is she in the kitchen?” Ami asked.

“Yes,” said Rei as Ami took a careful and hesitant step under Rei's gaze. “Do you need some help getting there?”

“Zakari can help me,” she said. Zakari joined her at her side.

“Are you even sure you can walk on your own?” He whispered into her ear.

“I can,” she said before leaning against him. “I just need you to lean on you occasionally.”

Instead of words, he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her. She gave a wave to Rei before they began to walk to the kitchen of the shrine's residence. It was slow, and several times Zakari asked her if she wanted to be carried. But each time she waved him off. Her determination to do it on her own impressed Zakari. Eventually, they made it. Makoto saw them instantly. “Ami, it is so good to see you,” said Makoto as she came up to them and hugged Ami.

“I feel the same, Makoto,” said Ami as she pulled away from Makoto. “Rei said you had a bento for me.”

“Yes, I do. Do you want it now?” Makoto asked before Ami nodded. “When Usagi told us about how you were, I knew I had to make a bento for you.”

“Makoto, you don't have to beat around the bush,” said Ami. Makoto pulled out a bento box and laid it on the kitchen table. “I know you can see that I lost weight.”

“Are you all right though?” Makoto asked as she sat down and opened the box.

“As good as one can be after what I experience,” said Ami as she looked over the food in the bento. “Is there anything I should try first?”

“I did try something different with the rice balls.” Makoto sat down on a chair across from Ami. “Please let me know what you think.”

Ami picked up one of the rice balls and took a bit of it. “This is good, Makoto,” said Ami before looking at Makoto. “Did anything interesting besides Nephrite and Jadeite awakening?”

“Zakari healed me once,” said Makoto. “Saved me a lot of time.”

“Just never ask me to heal bones.” Zakari sat done in a chair next to Ami. “I've tried in my last life, and I could never heal them. Mamoru might, but I don't know if he has used his healing ability like he did in the past.”

“I doubt so,” said Makoto. “Nephrite is Nobuyuki and he's the brother to Jun, who's Jadeite.”

“Ah, they're related.” Ami's hand picked up another rice ball.

“Yes, and when you get back to school, you'll see them both,” said Makoto.

“I still can't believe Nobuyuki is a couple months older than me,” said Zakari, “but he's still in high school.”

“It can't be blamed,” said Makoto before sighing. “When Beryl got to them, she messed them up so bad that they had troubles with coming back to a normal life.”

“Unlike how me and Katashi were able to continue on,” said Zakari. His eyes watched Ami eat. “They were the first and I bet she had to regroup since what happened to those two caused quite a stir. At least, that's what Katashi told me.”

“Where are those two?” Ami asked as picked up the last item in the bento.

“They're around here,” said Makoto as she stood up. “Jun had some things he needed help with.”

“Did I hear someone talking about me?” A male voice asked.

“Jun, did Nobuyuki come with you?” Makoto asked as she walked over to the sink.

“No, he didn't,” said Jun.

“Ami, would you like some water?” Makoto asked as she reached for a glass.

“Yes, please,” said she as Jun came up to her.

“So, you're Ami,” said Jun as he looked at her.

“And you haven't change one bit from you past life,” said Ami before yawning. “I don't think I could stay awake much longer.”

“I could pick you up and carry you all the way to my room,” said Jun as he wiggled his eyebrows ever so slightly.

Zakari snarled. He wanted to smack Jun. In their first life, whenever Jadeite wiggled his eyebrows, he was always flirting with some. “I wonder what Rei would say if she knew what you were trying to do,” said Ami before Makoto placed a glass in front of her. “Thank you, Makoto.”

“The offer is still good,” said Jun as Ami began to drank the water, “but I would take you to Rei's room instead.”

“Zakari can carry me,” said Ami as she placed the empty glass on the table. “You, Jun, can lead him.”

“All right,” said Jun with shoulders dropping.

Zakari's lips curled upwards slightly. //You handled it well,// he said through their bond. He wrapped his arms around Ami and began to slid Ami off her chair.

//Yes,// she said before leaning into Zakari.

“Jun, can you lead me?” Zakari asked. “I doubt it will be long before she drifts off to sleep.”

“Certainly,” Jun said before he began to walk away from them. “Rei's room is this way.”

Zakari nodded and began following Jun. As he walked, his arms felt Ami relaxing in his arms. His eyes glanced down at her. She was dozing slightly. Once they reached Rei's room, Zakari walked over to Rei's bed. His arms clutched Ami closer as he knelt next to the bed. He slid her into the bed, jostling slightly. Ami woke from her dozing but didn't seem aware. After pulling the covers over her, he began to slowly run his hand over her hair. The motions of his hand was enough to given into her tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my main document for this story, the page count is currently at 306 pages. This chapter ended on page 155. I am amazed that half of what I have for this story is now published. That 306 page count is not the final page count. I have about 10 or more scenes to write. So I expect the final page count will be in the 400s.


End file.
